Episódios Especiais Nosso Amanhecer
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: Quando Jacob pergunta a Leah se ela quer ser sua beta, algo muda. Ambos tentam negar os sentimentos que têm um pelo outro mas a tarefa parece cada vez mais impossível à medida que se sentem mais próximos. Jacob POV / Leah POV (M em alguns capítulos)
1. Ep 1 Queres ser minha beta?

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Tradução da homóloga em inglês _Will you be my beta? _A história passa-se entre os capítulos 18, 19 e 20 de _Nosso Amanhecer 1 _quando Bella e Edward vão finalmente casar depois de ela se ter tornado uma vampira. Jacob tenta então esquecer Bella e pela primeira vez repara em Leah.

Os episódios apresentados, devidamente numerados, seguem a sequência lógica da série _Nosso Amanhecer_, que por sua vez se encontra dividida em 5 partes. Não é necessário lê-las a não ser que sintam necessidade de enquadrar os acontecimentos. Assim sendo espero que gostem dos one-shot.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

_**Especiais da Série "Nosso Amanhecer"**_

_**Episódio Um – Queres ser minha Beta?**_

_**Jacob Black**_

Levantei-me da cama e dirigi-me à casa de banho tropeçando e dando alguns pontapés em várias roupas e objectos que estavam espalhados no chão do meu quarto. Tomei um duche rápido e comecei a preparar-me para o grande dia.

Tinha deixado a mansão das sanguessugas há menos de uma hora. O violador de mentes convidara-nos para a sua despedida de solteiro e dadas as circunstâncias, aceitámos o convite. Na verdade eu só tinha aceitado o convite porque sabia que ele esperava que eu não aceitasse. A minha intenção era somente contrariá-lo mas a noite acabou por não ser assim tão má. Jogámos, comemos e bebemos de graça, e isso era sempre óptimo.

Depois de regressar a casa tinha-me fechado no meu quarto a pensar em tudo aquilo que acontecera e tudo o que ainda ia acontecer. Bella ia casar com _Edward_. Durante os últimos cinco dias eu tinha decidido não ligar muito ao assunto. Eu queria esquecê-la. Queria aceitar que ela agora era uma vampira e que finalmente ia ter o seu final feliz junto do seu príncipe encantado. Eu devia concentrar-me em aceitar este casamento e tentar continuar a minha vida.

Porém as coisas não eram assim tão simples. Cinco dias não eram o suficiente para tirá-la da minha cabeça ou do meu coração. Talvez daqui a cinco anos eu já não a amasse, mas cinco dias era pouco tempo.

Curiosamente, apesar de Bella agora ser uma vampira eu ainda a amava. Era um sentimento estranho porque agora ela era minha inimiga mortal mas eu continuava agarrado às nossas memórias. A verdade é que eu me sentia culpado. Quando Irina tentara matar Bella eu podia ter impedido Edward de a transformar mas naquele momento o medo de a perder fora tanto que decidi dar-lhe permissão para o fazer. Talvez tenha tomado a decisão errada e tenha condenado Bella mas ela parecia feliz e isso devia ser o suficiente.

Senti, novamente, uma dor aguda no peito e quase desejei ser atacado por um vampiro recém-nascido de novo. Pelo menos nessa altura era o meu corpo que doía, não o meu coração. Eu fugira uma vez, quando recebera o convite para o casamento, mas agora essa opção estava fora de questão. Eu precisava de ver com os meus próprios olhos o momento em que Bella iria prometer ficar ao lado de Edward Cullen para sempre. Ela nunca seria minha.

Vesti-me cuidadosamente para não arruinar o fato caríssimo que Alice tinha comprado. Tentei afastar os meus pensamentos de Bella e do seu noivo mas não era assim tão fácil. Estupidamente eu tinha prometido a Bella que estaria sempre ao seu lado enquanto ela precisasse. Fora essa a razão que me levara a ser o alfa da alcateia. Não queria que nenhum dos meus amigos ameaçasse o acordo que tínhamos com os Cullen porque isso iria fazer com que Bella se afastasse de mim. Isso significava que seria obrigado a conviver com os vampiros durante muito tempo e isso era algo bom, porque estaria com Bella, e mau porque teria de a ver ser feliz ao lado de Edward.

Depois de me vestir fui até ao quarto do meu pai para saber se ele precisava de ajuda mas ele já estava preparado. Rachel tinha tratado dele antes de sair para a casa dos Clearwater. Eu estava prestes a beber um copo de leite quando senti a presença de alguém no exterior da casa. Infelizmente eu sabia quem era e sabia que naquele momento não me apetecia vê-lo.

Por boa educação, algo que ele adquirira há poucos dias, Paul bateu à porta.

"Ela não está em casa." Respondi sem me mexer da frente do frigorífico.

"Não podes abrir a porta?" Perguntou ele.

"Não."

"Jacob, por favor não faças uma cena." Pediu o meu pai indo abrir a porta a Paul.

"Não fiz nada." Referi inocentemente.

"Onde está ela?" Questionou Paul assim que o meu pai abriu a porta o suficiente para ele entrar.

"Mete-te na tua vida, Paul." Disse eu.

"Vá lá, Jake…Ela é a minha impressão. Vamos ficar juntos para sempre além disso não é como se eu tivesse pedido para isto acontecer."

"Tenta lutar contra isso." Sugeri.

"Não consigo."

Eu revirei os olhos e continuei a fazer o meu pequeno-almoço.

"A minha irmã tinha um futuro brilhante até ficar encalhada contigo."

Rachel estava basicamente na mesma situação que Bella. Encalhadas com imbecis. A única diferença era que Paul não estava morto…por agora. Eu só não o tinha matado ainda porque Rachel mostrara interesse nele e eu não queria que a minha irmã sofresse mas se Paul tentasse alguma coisa, eu estava pronto para lhe arrancar a cabeça.

"Acho que me apaixonei por ela." Disse Paul. "Acredita em mim, certo, Sr. Black?"

"Sim…acredito. A Rachel também me disse que gostava de ti." Confessou o meu pai. Ele estava feliz por Paul ter imprimido em Rachel porque assim ela iria ter de ficar a viver na Reserva connosco.

Jamais me esqueceria das palavras de Rachel quando nos dissera que estava a começar a gostar de Paul Lahote, há alguns dias atrás. Eu e ela acabámos por ter uma enorme discussão e ela chegou mesmo a bater-me dizendo que eu não era pai dela e que não tinha o direito de controlar a sua vida. Eu sabia perfeitamente que não era pai dela mas jamais iria entregá-la de mão beijada a um pervertido como Paul sem dar luta. Ela merecia melhor.

"Ela disse isso? Quando?" Perguntou Paul sorridente.

"Há uns dias…mas não fiques tão feliz rapaz…ela ainda não disse que te amava." Disse o meu pai.

Eu apenas suspirei. Rachel não tinha dito que amava Paul mas pela maneira como falara dele, eu sabia que ela o diria muito em breve e depois provavelmente começariam a namorar.

Eu com certeza fizera algo de muito errado na minha vida passada para merecer um destino tão cruel.

"E onde está ela?"

"Na casa da Sue." Respondeu o meu pai.

"Onde vais, idiota?" Questionei quando Paul se preparava para sair.

"Vou buscar a Rachel."

"Não me parece."

"Não me podes impedir!" Disse Paul furiosamente. "Sei que agora és o nosso alfa mas eu quero apenas ir buscá-la e levá-la ao casamento…não vou fugir com ela nem…"

"Já entendemos, Paul." Interrompeu o meu pai.

"Mas estás enganado sobre uma coisa Lahote…" Eu olhei para ele de lado. "Se eu quiser, eu posso impedir-te. Não sou o alfa desta alcateia para nada."

"Pois, eu sei…és o alfa porque queres continuar a ver a tua namoradinha sanguessuga."

"Cala-te!" Avisei-o.

"Não provoques o Jake…ele não está de bom humor." Avisou o meu pai.

"A sério? Será porque a namorada dele vai casar com outro?"

"Já chega! Estás feito, idiota!" Gritei. Dirigi-me a Paul mas o meu pai colocou-se entre nós.

"Vais dar-me um comando alfa ou posso ir ver a Rachel?"

O meu pai entregou-lhe uma chave prateada e Paul olhou para ele confuso.

"Vai buscar o Rabbit à garagem e espera por nós."

Óptimo, agora ia ter de aguentar Paul durante toda a viagem. Graças aos espíritos eu tinha um plano B e fora por essa mesma razão que eu enviara a minha irmã até à casa dos Clearwater.

Pouco depois de ter chegado a casa nessa manhã Seth telefonara-me dizendo que Leah não queria ir ao casamento de maneira alguma. Eu não queria saber o que ela queria ou deixava de querer até que me lembrei que ela e Rachel costumavam ser amigas. E ainda melhor era o facto de Leah odiar Paul ainda mais do que eu. Por isso eu só tinha de me certificar que Leah iria estar sempre perto de Rachel durante o casamento. Dessa maneira conseguiria que Paul se mantivesse afastado de Rachel.

"Porque é que a Rachel foi a casa da Sue?" Perguntou Paul durante a curta viagem até à casa dos Clearwater.

"Ela foi preparar-se com a Leah." Explicou o meu pai. "Coisas de mulheres."

"Ela foi arranjar-se com a cobra venenosa? Isso é uma surpresa." Riu-se Paul.

Eu rezava para que a minha irmã tivesse convencido Leah a ir ao casamento. Era essa a missão dela.

"A Leah devia era ficar em casa. Ela não me parece talhada para ir a casamentos…além disso com o do Sam e da Emily no próximo ano não me parece que ela vá estar muito feliz." Comentou Paul.

Infelizmente ele tinha razão. Não era fácil estar perto de Leah ultimamente, muito menos estar dentro da sua mente. Ela continuava a sofrer por ter sido abandonada por Sam e trocada pela própria prima. Eu sabia que ela não queria ir ao casamento de Bella e que até tinha razões para detestar casamentos mas eu precisava que ela fosse para bem da minha sanidade mental.

Estacionei o carro junto à casa de Sue e o meu pai ficou no interior enquanto nós fomos chamar Rachel. Seth veio abrir a porta e reparei que Embry e Quil também já tinham chegado. Depois ouvi a voz de Leah no andar de cima. Ela parecia zangada.

"_Qual é a parte de não quero ir que não entendeste Rach?"_ Perguntou ela.

"_Vá lá Leah. Já estamos vestidas e arranjadas, mais vale ter alguma diversão."_ Tentou a minha irmã.

"_Não tenho perfil para assistir a finais felizes."_

Eu entedia Leah perfeitamente. Sabia o que ela estava a sentir porque eu também não estava particularmente feliz por saber que Bella ia casar com outro.

"_Dá-me uma boa razão para ficares em casa."_ Ordenou Rachel e Leah não respondeu. Ela ainda não dissera a Rachel porque razão Sam a deixara e não iria fazê-lo agora.

Não pude deixar de notar algumas semelhanças entre Rachel e Leah. Finalmente eu sabia porque razão elas eram amigas. Eram ambas teimosas e mandonas. Que os espíritos ajudassem Paul e o idiota que se apaixonasse por Leah Clearwater. O coitado teria ser masoquista ou muito azarado.

Os meus pensamentos foram completamente obstruídos quando vi uma jovem rapariga desconhecida descer as escadas. Demorei algum tempo até perceber que se tratava de Leah. Ela estava praticamente irreconhecível num vestido sem mangas vermelho escuro. O corpete era apertado e dava-nos uma visão perfeita das suas curvas e dos seus magníficos seios redondos. Tinha o cabelo apanhado e a ausência de maquilhagem acentuava a sua beleza natural. A palavra "bonita" não chegava para a descrever. Leah estava completamente divina naquele vestido e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que Sam fora um perfeito anormal por tê-la trocado por Emily.

"Ainda estou à espera, Leah." Disse Rachel descendo as escadas num vestido roxo. "Se não me deres uma boa desculpa vou arrastar-te comigo até à casa dos Cullen, ouviste? Não vou deixar que fiques aqui sozinha a sentir pena de ti própria. Precisas de mostrar-lhes que estás a seguir em frente."

"Está bem." Gritou Leah passando por nós em direcção à cozinha para colocar os sapatos. "Vamos lá acabar com esta porcaria."

"Óptimo. Vamos lá então." Disse Rachel alegremente piscando-me o olho como quem diz _"missão cumprida." _

"Para onde estás a olhar, idiota?" Perguntou Leah cruzando os braços.

Eu tinha de facto ficado demasiado tempo a olhar para ela mas quando ia tentar desculpar-me reparei que ela não estava a olhar para mim mas sim para Embry. Ele corou um pouco e baixou os olhos denunciando-se sem querer.

"Adolescentes estúpidos." Queixou-se Leah saindo de casa em direcção ao carro onde Sue a esperava.

Ao passar por mim não pude evitar de apreciar o seu corpo naquele vestido que não lhe fazia justiça. Para ser sincero, Leah sempre fora bonita mas depois de se tornar um lobo o seu corpo tornara-a ainda mais atraente. Todos nós já a tínhamos visto nua diversas vezes, apenas por brincadeira ou para irritá-la, mas hoje ela estava diferente. A sua beleza fazia com que fosse difícil respirar ao pé dela e naquele instante o meu cérebro decidiu pregar-me uma partida e deixando-me levar pela minha imaginação dei por mim a pensar como seria retirar-lhe aquele vestido e sentir a sua pele dourada.

"Idiota!" A voz de Paul fez-me voltar à realidade. "Vamos embora."

"O quê?" Questionei estupidamente.

"Vens ou não?"

Toda a gente me esperava no exterior da casa. Seth olhava para mim com uma expressão curiosa e eu dei graças aos céus por não estarmos transformados em lobos. Olhei de relance para Leah que estava com Sue no carro e abanei a cabeça tentando esquecer o que acabara de imaginar. Aquilo não se podia voltar a repetir. No fundo eu sabia que só estava a reagir assim porque estava prestes a perder a rapariga dos meus sonhos para uma sanguessuga nojenta.

A recepção do casamento foi uma autêntica tortura. Bella estava maravilhosa no seu vestido branco mas por alguma razão a sua beleza agora parecia falsa. A sua pele era agora demasiado branca e por uns instantes vi apenas uma vampira em vez da minha amiga.

Quando nos aproximámos reparei que Renée se escondeu ligeiramente atrás de Charlie. Ela tinha medo de nós, como se fossemos nós os únicos monstros ali.

Para esquecer que Bella ia, em breve, tornar-se esposa de Edward Cullen, tentei ficar o mais próximo possível de Paul pois sabia que ele queria estar perto da minha irmã.

Seth agradeceu a Bella o convite para o casamento, agindo como se ela ainda fosse a mesma Bella de sempre e reparei que Leah olhava para o irmão como se ele fosse um idiota. Pouco depois Esme chegou com a máquina fotográfica e pediu-nos para posar com Bella. Tive de sorrir para ficar bem nas fotos mas não me sentia nada feliz.

Por fim a Loira começou a chamar-nos para tomarmos os nossos lugares na tenda onde o padre já esperava os noivos. Bella ficou então sozinha com o pai.

Esperei até que todos se sentassem para escolher o meu lugar. Vendo que Paul estava encurralado entre Quil e Embry, dirigi-me à terceira fila de cadeiras e sentei-me ao lado de Leah.

Nunca fora a minha intenção sentar-me ao seu lado mas por qualquer razão acabei por fazê-lo. Acho que precisava de estar perto de alguém que se sentia tão desiludido e zangado por estar ali quanto eu. E ainda tinha a vantagem de poder apreciar melhor as suas curvas.

"Da próxima vez vou cobrar-te caro." Disse ela com alguma frieza na voz.

"O quê?" Perguntei surpreendido.

"Não sou ama-seca de ninguém…muito menos da tua irmã." Referiu em voz baixa para que Rachel, que estava ao seu lado, não nos ouvisse.

Eu preferi não responder porque era possível que ficasse sem uma parte vital do meu corpo caso dissesse as palavras erradas.

"Pensavas que eu não ia perceber o teu plano?"

"Eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa…ela está a começar a sentir algo por ele…"

"Um dia vai acontecer-te o mesmo. Habitua-te." Disse Leah com num tom desiludido e ao mesmo tempo zangado. Eu sabia que ela odiava tudo o que estivesse relacionado com a impressão.

Os seus olhos viajaram até à fila de trás onde Sam e Emily estavam sentados.

"Pelo menos eu não sou um idiota."

"Claro que és. Todos vocês são idiotas…basta olharem para uma rapariga, uma estranha qualquer e o vosso mundo pára. É uma idiotice."

"Não tenho culpa se o Sam não conseguiu lutar contra a impressão."

"E tu achas que consegues?" Perguntou com alguma incredibilidade.

"Não sei…talvez…se tivesse motivos para isso."

"Bem, agora que a tua querida Bella é uma sanguessuga e vai finalmente casar com o seu príncipe encantado talvez seja melhor começares a aceitar que só te resta a impressão para seres feliz."

"E se eu nunca encontrar a minha impressão?"

"Vais encontrá-la. És o alfa."

"Isso não quer dizer nada."

"Não te preocupes…vais encontrar a tua alma gémea."

"Não quero ser obrigado a amar alguém que não conheço. Prefiro criar o meu próprio destino."

"Pois, eu também queria casar e ter filhos e olha só o que me aconteceu…"

"Ainda podes…"

"Cala-te." Interrompeu ela. "Tu não sabes nada do que se passa comigo."

"Shiu!" Ralhou Rachel. "A Bella e o Charlie vêm aí."

Fiz um último esforço para não sair do meu lugar quando na verdade só me apetecia sair dali. Eu era culpado por Bella estar a casar com a sanguessuga. Fora eu quem dera autorização para a transformarem e agora tinha de a ver casar com o violador de mentes. Mas provavelmente isto sempre estivera destinado a acontecer. Era melhor eu aceitar que Bella jamais seria minha.

Talvez Leah tivesse razão e eu devesse concentrar-me em encontrar a minha alma gémea. Alguém que também me amasse mais do que Bella amara. Alguém que me amasse sem pedir nada em troca.

Desviei o olhar para Leah quando Bella e Edward se beijaram e vi que ela também estava a olhar para mim.

Dei por mim a pensar que não me importava nada que a minha alma gémea fosse tão bela quanto Leah. Porém assim que pensei nisto tentei negá-lo. Eu deveria estar a lamentar ter perdido Bella, não a pensar que Leah era bonita. Porque é que estava sempre a pensar nela? Acabei por perceber que o cansaço dos últimos dias estava definitivamente a afectar o meu raciocínio.

Depois do casamento fomos almoçar. Eu não tinha muita fome mas negar comida grátis não era o meu estilo. Depois da comida veio a música e observei atentamente enquanto Bella dançava com Charlie e depois com Carlisle.

Eu não dançava tão bem quanto os vampiros mas queria dançar com Bella. Queria saber como é que ela estava. Queria ter a certeza que ela estava feliz. A minha oportunidade surgiu quando Carlisle foi ter com Esme deixando Bella sozinha por alguns instantes. Aproximei-me dela e Bella pegou na minha mão.

"Obrigado por vires." Disse ela.

"Bem não podia recusar. Não é todos os dias que temos um convite que inclui comida e bebida grátis." Brinquei.

Eu queria perguntar-lhe tantas coisas mas não encontrava as palavras certas por isso decidi permanecer de boca fechada.

"Como estás a lidar com a tua nova posição de alfa?" Perguntou ela.

"Está tudo bem. O Sam está a ajudar-me."

"A Irina continua por aí."

"Ela não vai conseguir chegar até nós. Estou muito mais forte agora."

"Bem, só queria pedir-te que não te metesses em sarilhos enquanto estivermos fora, está bem?"

"Com todo o respeito Bella mas não sou eu o imane de sarilhos."

"Muito engraçadinho."

Notei então que Bella escondera a cor vermelha dos seus olhos com lentes de contacto castanhas. Foi nesse preciso momento em que não reconheci os seus belos olhos castanhos que me dei conta que apesar de ela ainda ser minha amiga já não era a _minha_ Bella.

Ela já não era a rapariga vulnerável e trapalhona por quem eu me apaixonara. Agora ela era uma Cullen e nada seria como antes. Assim que a música parou, sorri para ela, levei-a até Edward e juntei-me a Quil, Jared e Embry.

Falámos um pouco sobre jogos de consolas até os meus olhos repararem em Paul e Rachel na pista de dança. Eu tinha acabado de perder a rapariga que eu amava por isso não estava pronto para perder também a minha irmã.

Fui ter com eles e puxei Rachel com força para junto de mim. Paul rosnou mas eu não tinha medo dele. O facto de Rachel ser a sua impressão não lhe dava o direito de agarrar a minha irmã daquela maneira.

"Que raios estás a fazer Jake?" Paul reagiu imediatamente.

"Não tocas na minha irmã sem a minha autorização."

"És demasiado protector." Gozou Paul. Ele com certeza tinha pensamentos suicidas.

"Cala-te!" Avisei.

"Não és meu pai Jake. Deixa-me em paz." Ordenou Rachel. "Quem raios pensas que és? Só porque cresceste alguns centímetros não quer dizer que sejas…"

"Caluda, Rach…não me faças levar-te para casa." Ameacei. Às vezes Rachel era mesmo chata. Será que ela não entendia que eu estava a tentar protegê-la?

Agora Rachel estava furiosa comigo. Tentou pontapear-me mas eu fui mais rápido. Se ela pensava que eu ainda era o irmãozinho dela que se deixava intimidar por alguns pontapés estava muito enganada.

"A vida é minha, Jake. Deixa de interferir." Disse ela quando larguei o seu braço.

"Ele tem dezasseis anos, sabias?" Perguntei. Eu tinha de jogar aquela carta mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Dezassete." Corrigiu Paul.

"Como queiras." Disse eu olhando para Paul de lado.

"Vai para o Inferno, Jake." Rachel virou-me as costas e dirigiu-se à mesa onde estavam o nosso pai e Sue lançando olhares furiosos a todos os que estavam ao seu redor. Como se isso me intimidasse. Ela não era Leah Clearwater. Leah sim, conseguia assustar-me com os seus olhares mortíferos.

"Ambos sabemos que eu e ela estamos destinados a ficar juntos. Tens de aceitar isso." Referiu Paul com um sorriso estúpido no rosto que me fez querer matá-lo ali mesmo.

Fui para junto da minha família e Rachel recomeçou a discussão, acusando-me de querer controlar a sua vida. Se ela já se tivesse dado conta que o facto de Paul ter imprimido nela a iria impedir de ter a sua brilhante carreira fora de La Push, talvez me implorasse para matar Paul, mas eu não queria dizer-lhe isso. Pelo menos hoje não.

"Vou para casa." Disse ela com teimosia.

"Nem pensar. Não te vou deixar sair daqui sozinha." Repliquei.

"Azar o teu!"

"Eu vou com ela." Sugeriu Leah.

"Não."

Leah olhou-me com fúria e eu dei um passo para trás. Ela era assustadora de vez em quando mas ainda assim eu não queria que ela fosse com Rachel.

"Vou para casa e faço companhia à Rachel." Disse Leah.

"Não, não vais." Retorqui.

Eu estava definitivamente louco. Se Leah acompanhasse Rachel, Paul jamais as seguiria porque ele também odiava Leah.

"Eu vou com ela." Sugeriu Kim. Se ela fosse com a minha irmã, Jared iria também e jamais deixaria Paul fazer algo.

"Está bem." Assenti.

Leah lançou-me um olhar assassino e voltou a sentar-se. Os seus olhos passaram brevemente por Sam e Emily que dançavam e ela cruzou os braços revelando os seus magníficos seios fazendo com que eu tivesse de desviar o olhar dela. Leah era demasiado sexy para o seu próprio bem.

Assim que Kim e Rachel partiram, pedi a Quil e Embry que se mantivessem perto de Paul e acabei por me juntar a Emmett. O gigante dos Cullen não era muito mau de aturar e era divertido apostar com ele porque ele tinha dinheiro para pagar caso perdesse a aposta.

Porém quando ouvi a aposta que ele tinha em mente senti-me um pouco receoso.

"Então…Leah ou Rosalie?" Questinou Emmett com um sorriso.

Ele queria apostar qual das duas era mais hostil.

"A Leah. Definitivamente." Respondi.

"Está bem, nesse caso aposto cem dólares na minha Rose."

"Cem dólares?" Eu não tinha assim tanto dinheiro.

"Não confias na tua rapariga-lobo?" Riu-se ele.

"Claro que confio. Está apostado."

"Então vamos prová-lo."

"Como?"

"Aposto que consigo beijar a rapariga-lobo antes de conseguires convencer a minha Rose a dançar contigo."

"Beijar a Leah? És demente? Nem vais conseguir aproximar-te dela." Ri-me.

"Não sabes isso. Ela até pode gostar de mim."

Voltei a rir-me. Leah odiava todos os Cullen sem excepção. Talvez tivesse algum respeito por Carlisle por ele ter salvado Seth.

Pensei sobre a sugestão de Emmett. Não apreciava muito a ideia de o ver beijar Leah e também não me apetecia dançar com a Loira mas por cem dólares talvez devesse tentar.

Olhei para a mesa onde Leah se encontrava e ela estava a rejeitar o convite de Embry para dançar. Estava definitivamente de mau humor pelo que Emmett não ia ter qualquer hipótese. Depois dirigi-me a Rosalie para a convidar para uma dança.

Como não tínhamos falado em regras, contei a Rosalie sobre a aposta e ela ficou furiosa.

"Então? Vais deixar o Emmett beijar um lobisomem?" Perguntei incentivando-a. "Ele vai cheirar mal pelo menos durante um mês."

"Está bem, cachorro…ganhaste. Vamos dançar." Ela levantou-se e puxou-me para a pista de dança.

Dançar com Rosalie Hale era a experiência mais aterradora da minha curta vida. Eu só desejava nunca mais ter de repetir. O cheiro que emanava dela era enjoativo e quase vomitei. Finalmente Emmett notou o que se passava e veio ter connosco.

"Sem mãos, rafeiro." Disse ele.

"Ela não se queixou." Repliquei.

"Tens noção do que estás a fazer, querida?" Perguntou Emmett à sua mulher.

"Sim."

"Estás a dançar com um…cão." Salientou.

"Tu ias beijar um. Estamos quites." Rosalie largou-me e afastou-se.

"Disseste-lhe?" Perguntou-me Emmett.

"Não disseste que não lhe podia dizer nada."

"Não acredito nisto…" Queixou-se Emmett.

"Deves-me cem dólares."

"Hey, Jasper…Não usaste o teu poder na Rose pois não?"

"Claro que não. Que graça é que isso tinha?" Respondeu Jasper com um ar inocente.

"Tinha a rapariga-lobo quase na palma da minha mão."

"Isso querias tu." Referi com convicção. "Tu não a conheces como eu. Ela não é como as outras. Não tinhas qualquer hipótese de a beijar."

"Porque não? A não ser que estejas com ciúmes…"

Fiquei completamente sem palavras.

"Com ciúmes? Eu? Vá lá…Porque raios teria ciúmes…ela é…é…a Leah. Por amor de Deus!"

Ele apanhara-me desprevenido com aquela acusação.

"Eu acho que ela é bem gira…e tem um corpo…" Confessou.

Rosalie chegou junto do marido e bateu-lhe na cabeça e eu voltei a olhar para Leah. Ela continuava sentada com um ar zangado. Quando reparou que eu estava a olhá-la mostrou o dedo do meio e virou a cara para o outro lado. Provavelmente estava zangada por eu não a ter deixado ir para casa com Rachel e Kim.

"Preciso de uma cerveja." Murmurei deixando Emmett e Rosalie numa discussão acesa em plena pista de dança.

Acabei por beber muito mais do que uma cerveja. Talvez tenham sido cinco, no mínimo. Deve ter sido por essa razão que nem me dei conta da partida de Bella e Edward para o aeroporto. Não queria saber da lua-de-mel e estava a tentar esquecer o facto de Bella se ir entregar a uma sanguessuga nojenta. Porém ela agora também era uma por isso não havia nada a fazer.

Agarrei numa garrafa de vinho e vendo que a Lua não ia demorar a aparecer no céu estrelado decidi deixar a festa e ir para First Beach onde poderia estar sozinho. Precisava de ordenar os meus pensamentos. Precisava sobretudo de esquecer Bella, o seu marido e a sua lua-de-mel. Também queria deixar de pensar em Paul e Rachel e ainda tinha de tentar perceber porque raios continuava a pensar em Leah Clearwater.

Amaldiçoei Emmett mentalmente. Aquele idiota tinha colocado ideias estúpidas na minha cabeça. Quero dizer…porque é que eu teria ciúmes se ele beijasse Leah? Ela estava disponível e não era como se eu gostasse dela de verdade, certo? Ela era cruel, amarga e sarcástica com toda a gente. Sem excepção. E eu sabia por experiência própria que eu não era a pessoa preferida dela.

Mas porque estava constantemente a pensar nela? Eu devia estar a chorar por ter perdido Bella.

Bebi mais um gole de vinho e deitei-me na areia da praia. Durante algum tempo apenas ouvi o barulho das ondas e relaxei um pouco. Fechei os olhos e o cansaço apoderou-se de mim. Estava quase a adormecer quando ouvi passos na minha direcção.

"O que fazes aqui?" Perguntou Leah como se fosse dona de toda a praia.

"Nada, e tu?"

"O mesmo." Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e tirou-me a garrafa de vinho da mão. "Prefiro whisky."

Eu sentei-me e olhei para ela.

"O que foi?" Questionou. "Porque não deixas de olhar para mim?"

"Não estava a olhar para ti." Neguei.

"Estavas sim…Estás com medo que eu comece a chorar? Não devias preocupar-te Jacob…hoje não foi o pior dia da minha vida…O mesmo não se pode dizer de ti."

"O que queres dizer?"

"Continuas a sofrer por causa dela. A única razão pela qual me querias no casamento deles foi para teres alguém por perto tão danificado quanto tu estás. Usaste-me…"

"Isso não é verdade."

"Não há problema…Sei que não fizeste de propósito."

Não disse nada porque não podia dizer-lhe que a razão pela qual a tinha feito ir ao casamento de Bella e Edward fora para olhar para o seu maravilhoso corpo dentro daquele vestido pois durante esses momentos a minha mente esquecia-se de Bella. Pelo menos aquela era a minha teoria mas a dela também fazia sentido.

"Como fazes?" Perguntei depois de um longo silêncio.

"Tu sabes. Estás constantemente na minha cabeça…sabes perfeitamente como é que lido com isso."

"Sendo amarga e cruel. Não é uma maneira muito saudável de se lidar com os problemas. Devias tentar outra coisa."

"Talvez…mas isso não interessa."

"Esta dor…achas que algum dia vai desaparecer?"

"Não sei. Acho que a minha não."

"Achas que voltaremos a amar alguém?"

"Tu irás."

"Não estou a falar da impressão."

"Nem eu…não necessariamente. Mas tu és uma boa pessoa, Black. Eventualmente irás esquecer tudo o que a Bella te fez e irás perdoar-lhe. Vais seguir com a tua vida e vais apaixonar-te de novo. Tenho a certeza que serás feliz."

"E tu?"

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Não sou uma boa pessoa." A voz dela era séria e cheia de sofrimento. Ela não estava a brincar.

O que deveria eu dizer agora? Devia confortá-la para a fazer sentir melhor? Ela veria que eu estava com pena dela e iria zangar-se.

"A Sue e o Seth certamente discordam." Foi o melhor que pude fazer.

"Eles não conhecem a verdadeira Leah. Sabes o que me disse o meu pai antes de o Sam me deixar? Disse-me que estava orgulhoso de mim e que mal podia esperar para me ver casada e com filhos. Disse que eu era especial…e sabes o que aconteceu depois?"

Eu sabia tudo o que lhe tinha sucedido mas era a primeira vez que Leah estava a falar comigo desta maneira por isso decidi ouvi-la.

"O Sam deixou-me e eu transformei-me num cão gigante. Perdi a minha hipótese de ser feliz e de ter filhos e causei a morte do meu pai. Eu sou responsável pelo sofrimento de toda a gente que conheço, da minha mãe, do meu irmão, do Sam, da Emily e do resto da alcateia. Fiz toda a gente sofrer porque sou uma egoísta. Não valho nada. Ninguém vai querer ficar comigo. Sinto-me como se fosse invisível…Devias ter deixado aquele recém-nascido matar-me, Black. Eu merecia morrer. Não sou como tu, não sou uma boa pessoa!"

"Vá lá…"

"Não entendes? Eu quero morrer! Porque não posso simplesmente morrer? Ninguém sentiria a minha falta."

Leah levantou-se e bebeu o resto do vinho, depois começou a tirar o vestido.

"O que estás a fazer?" Perguntei levantando-me e virando-me de costas para ela para não olhar para o seu corpo.

"Vou tentar uma coisa."

"Veste-te." Implorei.

"Esta noite é óptima para morrer, Black."

Eu tinha a certeza de que aquilo era o álcool a falar. Quando ela se sentara ao meu lado eu cheirara o álcool que ela já tinha ingerido. Porém nunca pensei que ela estivesse realmente a falar a sério por isso só reagi quando a ouvi mergulhar.

"O que raios estás a fazer, Clearwater?" Gritei.

Olhei para a areia e vi a pilha de roupa de Leah. O vestido e a roupa interior. Ela estava realmente alcoolizada para ter mergulhado completamente nua. E eu era um perfeito idiota se pensava que podia ir buscá-la sem ser castrado.

"Leah! Volta aqui!" gritei em vão. "Raios."

Tirei a gravata, o casaco, a camisa branca e os sapatos e mergulhei atrás dela. Não demorei muito a encontrá-la. Puxei-a comigo mas assim que tentei retirá-la de dentro de água ela começou a retorcer-se e a gritar comigo.

"Larga-me! Eu também tenho o direito de morrer! Não me toques!"

"Cala-te! Estás a agir que nem uma idiota! Pára quieta de uma vez!"

Arrastei-a para fora de água mas assim que tocámos na areia senti o joelho dela entrar em contacto com uma parte muito importante do meu corpo.

"Porra, Leah! Estás doida?" Retorci-me com dores e larguei-a por uns instantes. Ela aproveitou para tentar mergulhar de novo mas eu fui mais rápido e puxando-a com força obriguei-a a deitar-se na areia colocando o meu corpo em cima do dela para evitar que ela fugisse de novo. Só então reparei que ela estava a chorar.

"Por favor não chores." Pedi suavemente.

Ela podia ser cruel mas eu não sentia qualquer prazer em vê-la sofrer daquela maneira.

"Porque não posso desaparecer? Eu não sirvo para nada. Todos vocês estariam melhor sem mim."

"Leah…Tu és especial, és uma protectora, tens uma missão…não podes desistir."

"Ninguém precisa de mim."

"Isso não é verdade. Eu preciso de ti." Menti.

"Para quê?"

"Para seres o meu braço direito na alcateia." Disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. "Queres ser minha Beta?"

Ela olhou-me directamente e vi um pequeno sorriso aflorar os seus lábios.

"A sério? E o Sam?" Perguntou.

"Não te preocupes com o Sam. Estou a perguntar-te a ti."

"Queres que eu seja a tua Beta?"

"Sim. Acho que és perfeita para o posto. Assim podes demonstrar a todos que sabes liderar tão bem quanto qualquer um dos rapazes."

"Achas que tenho essas qualidades?"

Eu acenei afirmativamente e ela sorriu. Foi nesse preciso momento que me dei conta do quão próximos estávamos um do outro. Eu estava deitado em cima dela, sustendo o meu peso para não a esmagar completamente. As minhas mãos estavam a segurar os seus pulsos um de cada lado da sua cabeça e as minhas pernas estavam uma de cada lado da sua cintura.

Os nossos narizes quase se tocavam e eu não pude deixar de notar que era formidável sentir o seu corpo completamente despido, pressionado contra o meu. Uma onda de calor percorreu todo o meu corpo e tentei imaginar como seria beijá-la. Queria provar o seu sabor e sentir o seu corpo quente. Se ela ficasse zangada podia desculpar-me com o álcool e as minhas hormonas de adolescente.

Porém eu não queria aproveitar-me dela nem do seu estado actual. Estávamos ambos num momento pouco feliz das nossas vidas e se as coisas aquecessem eu queria que a minha primeira vez fosse com a pessoa que eu amava mesmo que naquele momento desejasse que fosse com uma rapariga parecida com Leah, com aquele corpo magnifico e uns lindos olhos castanhos.

"Jacob…" Murmurou ela enviando um arrepio por todo o meu corpo. Eu não fazia ideia que a sua voz ia ter aquele efeito em mim. "O teu cinto está a magoar-me."

O meu cinto? Eu tinha noção de que não era o meu cinto que ela estava a sentir. Senti o meu rosto aquecer com vergonha e rezei para que ela não notasse. Se ela soubesse o que se passava comigo naquele momento jamais mo deixaria esquecer e toda a alcateia iria saber.

Segundos depois eu continuava na mesma posição. Não queria afastar-me dela e ainda estava a considerar a ideia de a beijar. Além disso assim que me levantasse ia poder ver o seu corpo despido e o meu "cinto" poderia manifestar-se novamente.

"Queres selar o pacto?" Perguntou ela deixando-me confuso. Aquilo era algum código para me seduzir ou para me convidar a fazer sexo ali na praia? De qualquer modo eu estava tentado em aceitar a proposta.

"Qual pacto?"

"O assunto sobre ser tua Beta…Ou mudaste de ideias?"

Abanei a cabeça em negação e suspirei de alívio.

"Como queres fazer isso?" Perguntei.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava e o meu "cinto" acordou perante aquela visão. Ela estava a matar-me, literalmente.

"Vou cozinhar-te o pequeno-almoço amanhã." Ofereceu.

Leah Clearwater estava realmente a ser simpática para mim? Podia habituar-me.

"Pequeno-almoço na cama?" Sugeri.

"Se quiseres…mas não vou dormir contigo. Não fazes o meu estilo."

"Tu também não fazes o meu estilo." Retorqui sentindo-me um pouco desiludido. Levantei-me rapidamente e percebi que todo aquele sentimento de luxúria era um equívoco enorme. Tinha de me controlar e deixar de pensar nela daquela maneira.

"A sério? Bem…o teu "cinto" não é da mesma opinião." Ela riu-se com maldade.

Fui buscar o vestido dela para evitar que Leah percebesse que tinha razão e que eu estava bastante embaraçado. Ela seguiu-me.

"Não te preocupes Jake…É normal para um rapaz saudável e da tua idade sentir-se assim…é uma reacção máscula." Disse ela com divertimento. "A não ser que…" A voz dela morreu e olhou-me furiosamente.

"Não digas coisas estúpidas Leah." Avisei.

"Estavas a pensar na Bella, não estavas?"

Olhei para ela com a mesma intensidade mas Leah não se sentiu intimidada.

"E se estivesse?" Retorqui mentindo. Ela parecia desiludida.

"Esquece…Tu és apenas um idiota. A Bella nem sequer é humana e ainda continuas a ter esperanças. Cresce e aparece Jacob."

Ela retirou o seu vestido das minhas mãos e colocou-o rapidamente. Agora era eu quem estava desiludido. Eu e o meu "cinto". Leah devia andar nua mais vezes.

"Não te esqueças do meu pequeno-almoço amanhã." Relembrei-a enquanto ela se dirigia para a floresta.

"Não te preocupes, não me esquecerei." Respondeu ela e sorriu maliciosamente. Eu senti calafrios.

Leah era boa cozinheira mas da maneira como ela falara eu começava a duvidar. A não ser que ela estivesse a planear envenenar-me. Deitei-me na areia novamente e fechei os olhos. Respirei fundo e senti-me novamente cansado. Não fisicamente mas sim emocional e psicologicamente.

Enquanto adormecia não voltei a pensar em Bella, em Edward ou da sua lua-de-mel. A única coisa que povoava a minha mente era Leah. Questionava-me porque razão não pensara em Bella. As minhas fantasias sexuais sempre tinham incluído Bella mas agora de repente Bella desaparecera e era Leah quem estava no seu lugar.

Tudo parecia ter mudado depressa demais e isso assustava-me. Apaixonar-me por Leah estava fora de questão. Ela era a rapariga mais cruel e complicada de La Push e em breve seria a minha Beta. Faria a minha vida miserável. No que raios estava eu a pensar?

"Merda." Murmurei antes de cair num sono profundo.

**Continua...**

* * *

Dedicado a todas as fãs Blackwater.

Karisan


	2. Ep 2 Queres ser a minha melhor amiga?

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Este episódio é o seguinte do anterior e passa-se entre os capítulos 20, 21 e 22 de **_Nosso Amanhecer 1_**_, _altura em que Bella e Edward vão de lua-de-mel regressando algumas semanas depois.

Os episódios que apresento, devidamente numerados, seguem a sequência lógica da série _Nosso Amanhecer_, que por sua vez se encontra dividida em 5 partes. Não é necessário lê-las a não ser que sintam necessidade de enquadrar os acontecimentos. Assim sendo espero que gostem dos one-shot.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

**_Especiais da Série "Nosso Amanhecer"_**

**_Episódio Dois – Queres ser a minha melhor amiga?_**

**_Jacob Black_**

Passavam das seis horas da manhã quando regressei a casa. Tinha o corpo ligeiramente dorido por ter passado tantas horas deitado na areia de First Beach. Não tinha propriamente descansado durante todo aquele tempo, por isso ansiava por cair na cama e dormir a manhã inteira.

Os meus sonhos eram um emaranhado de imagens que eu esperava esquecer o mais depressa possível pois a minha sanidade mental dependia disso. Eram sonhos em que revivia vezes sem conta o casamento de Bella com Edward sendo forçado a presenciar a sua felicidade e a ouvir os seus votos de amor eterno enquanto todos faziam troça de mim. Especialmente Leah. Nos meus sonhos ela estava ao meu lado murmurando frases como _"Eu avisei-te que ela ia partir o teu coração"_ e _"Devias ter-me dado ouvidos"_ e ainda _"Para início de conversa ela nunca foi tua"._

Depois eu acabava encurralado debaixo do seu corpo completamente nu. Ela segurava os meus pulsos com força mas eu não fazia qualquer movimento para a obrigar a soltar-me. Na verdade preferia sentir o calor dela do que ficar ali sozinho e não sentir nada.

Depois Leah continuava a murmurar coisas sobre Bella. Sobre o que ela representava para mim, sobre o que eu ainda sentia por ela apesar de Bella agora ser uma vampira.

_"Desiste. Ela é uma sanguessuga. Já não é a tua Bella."_ As palavras de Leah pareciam ter acordado em mim uma sensação de profunda tristeza e então comecei a chorar.

Nessa altura eu queria parar de sonhar mas Leah não parava de me confortar, beijando o meu rosto para limpar as minhas lágrimas. E então, de repente, os seus lábios estavam nos meus e nós acabávamos por nos estregarmos um ao outro na praia, na água, nas rochas e nos penhascos.

Acordei sobressaltado. Aquele sonho fora bastante real mas era apenas o produto da minha imaginação. Mal acreditava que era a segunda vez que tinha aquele sonho. Levantando a cabeça olhei para o relógio que marcava as sete horas da manhã. Colocando a almofada em cima do rosto, tentei esquecer a sensação de ter o corpo de Leah tão próximo do meu.

Se apaixonar-me por Bella fora um dos meus grandes erros, ter fantasias sexuais com Leah Clearwater era algo que me levaria à loucura. Além de ser perigoso. Leah raramente tolerava aquele tipo de pensamentos, mesmo sabendo que todos nós já a tínhamos visto nua mais do que uma vez, ela continuava a zelar pela sua privacidade física.

Eu tinha de ser capaz de parar aqueles pensamentos porque não queria estragar a minha amizade com Seth. Ela era sua irmã e era a ex-namorada de Sam. Seth não merecia ver aqueles pensamentos. Caso os visse, iria com certeza tentar matar-me e nunca mais seríamos amigos.

O problema é que ter Leah na alcateia era mais eficiente do que assistir a pornografia. Muitos de nós já tinham pensado em deixar de pagar serviços de internet e televisão por cabo. Todos sabíamos que era errado, mas não nos importávamos assim tanto. Sam e Seth eram os únicos que tentavam proteger a privacidade de Leah.

Eu sabia que nada do que dizia respeito à alcateia era fácil para ela. Leah fora mal tratada o suficiente: o pai morrera, Sam deixara-a, trocando-a pela própria prima. A pessoa que Leah fora no passado deixara de existir, e eu sabia que ela não merecia ser exposta daquela maneira.

Apesar de ser difícil estar com ela, e ter uma relação cordial, eu sentia uma certa empatia para com Leah. Ambos tínhamos sido rejeitados pelas pessoas que amávamos. Ambos teríamos de viver com a humilhação de termos sido trocados. Ambos sabíamos o quanto doía.

Depois da nossa breve conversa na praia, na noite anterior, eu sentira-me estranhamente melhor. Talvez porque sabia que não era o único a sofrer daquela maneira. Era fácil relacionar-me com a dor de Leah, por isso de cada vez que Bella, Edward e a sua lua-de-mel no estrangeiro afloravam aos meus pensamentos, eu dava por mim a pensar em Leah de biquíni, deitada ao meu lado, na praia. Era uma boa distracção.

Leah sempre fora bonita. E mesmo de semblante carregado, era mais bonita do que a maioria das raparigas de La Push. E agora que era um lobo tinha-se também tornado numa das raparigas mais sensuais da Reserva. Crescera alguns centímetros, não envelhecia, não engordava, não tinha celulite. Tudo nela era natural. O seu corpo perfeito parecia ter sido criado apenas e somente para nos fazer cair em tentação. Os seus olhos castanhos eram um mistério. Com um olhar apenas, ela conseguia queimar-nos a alma e fazer-nos apaixonar pela pessoa debaixo de todas as camadas de raiva e dor que agora faziam parte dela. E era aí que residia o problema. Leah parecia ter-se zangado com o mundo e odiava tudo e todos com tamanha intensidade que ninguém no seu perfeito juízo se queria aproximar dela.

Eu deveria deixar de pensar nela. Mas fazê-lo significava pensar em Bella, e eu não queria ficar preso ao passado, porque não queria lembrar-me que para Bella eu fora apenas um ombro no qual ela se apoiara para chorar quando o violador de mentes a deixou. Eu era o prémio de consolo e nada mais.

Agora Bella estava fora do meu alcance. E deveria manter-se assim. Um dia ela iria deixar Forks para sempre, e ficariam apenas memórias nossas. Eu tinha de aceitar isso por mais difícil que fosse.

Bella já não era a rapariga que me fizera companhia enquanto eu arranjava as motos na minha garagem, que comia pizza e que estudava comigo. Bella era agora uma Cullen. A esposa de Edward, uma vampira, e eu continuava a ser um protector.

A realidade mudara. O coração dela já não batia, os seus olhos castanhos tinham desaparecido para sempre, os seus lábios já não iriam ficar azuis por causa do frio, o seu rosto já não iria corar. Bella era um ser frio, um ser imortal.

E eu estava furioso porque eu permitira isso. Eu entregara Bella de bandeja ao violador de mentes. Se ela estava agora nos braços de Edward, eu era o culpado.

"Estás a chorar Black?"

Abri os olhos e vi Leah debruçada sobre mim. Os seus olhos castanhos escuros brilhavam ao estudar os meus.

"Como é que entraste?"

"Pela porta." Respondeu sorrindo.

"O que é queres?"

"Pensei que podias precisar de companhia."

"Não preciso." Disse com firmeza. Não a queria perto de mim por agora. Não queria a companhia de ninguém. Queria estar sozinho e dormir.

"Digamos que estou apenas a cobrar uma dívida."

"Que dívida?"

"Há pouco...na praia...confortaste-me quando eu..."

"Não me deves nada por isso. Apenas...disse a verdade. Tens de deixar de pensar nele. O Sam não te merece."

"Olha quem fala. Talvez fosse bom seguires os teus próprios conselhos."

Virei o rosto para não a olhar. Ela tinha razão mas eu não queria admiti-lo.

"Sei no que estás a pensar Jacob." Disse ela aproximando-se mais de mim. Conseguia sentir o calor do seu corpo sobre o meu e quis sair dali mas estava colado à cama sem me conseguir mexer. "Estás a pensar que a esta hora a Bella está a consumar a sua lua-de-mel com o violador de mentes. A sua primeira vez será como vampira e a sua entrega ao chupador de sangue será total...sem reservas porque agora ele já não precisa de ter medo de a magoar."

"Cala-te!" Rosnei.

"Ela queria isto... Sempre quis o Edward. Sempre quis que fosse ele a libertá-la da sua virgindade. Tu sabes disso, mas enquanto ela foi tua amiga alimentaste falsas esperanças sobre ela. Querias ser tu a possui-la dessa maneira. Querias perder-te com ela. Dois idiotas virgens...uma primeira vez especial..."

"Estou a avisar-te Leah. Pára de falar ou..."

"Ou o quê?" Desafiou ela. "Achas que tenho medo de ti?"

"Devias ter."

"És apenas um miúdo. Nem sequer consegues ver que a Bella nunca te amou. Ela nunca te amou como homem, nunca pensou em ti da maneira que pensou no Edward. Essa é a grande diferença..."

"Diferença entre o quê?"

"Entre nós os dois." Leah murmurou e o seu rosto ficou subitamente mais escuro, como se algo se tivesse abatido sobre ela e então percebi.

"Estás a falar do Sam, não estás?" Perguntei.

"Nós...fomos tudo o que tu querias ser com a Bella. O Sam foi o meu primeiro namorado. Eu fui a sua primeira vez e ele a minha. Não foi tão agradável quanto toda a gente pensa mas foi sem dúvida especial. Pensámos que ficaríamos juntos para sempre até ele... imprimir. Eu tive o Sam mas perdi-o para sempre... tu nunca tiveste a Bella."

"Esquece o Sam." Aconselhei tentando ignorar o facto de estarmos a falar sobre a sua primeira vez com Sam que era o meu ex-alfa.

"Esquece a Bella." Retorquiu.

"Não posso."

"Porquê?"

"Porque... não sei... acho que não estou preparado."

"Não podes sentir falta do que nunca tiveste."

"Isso não quer dizer que não a amei. Talvez a tenha amado tanto quanto tu amaste o Sam."

Leah encolheu os ombros.

"E olha só onde isso te levou." Suspirou ela. "Posso fazer-te esquecê-la. Pelo menos por uma noite." A sua voz sensual deixou-me completamente estático. O meu coração bateu desenfreadamente ao entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

"Sei que sentiste algo na praia quando estávamos...abraçados na areia."

"Não estávamos abraçados." Neguei com pouca convicção enquanto Leah gatinhou para o meu colo.

"Querias beijar-me." Afirmou.

"Não...não queria." Menti.

"Estive demasiadas vezes na tua cabeça para saber quando mentes Black. Acredita que consigo ler-te como se fosses um livro aberto."

"Leah...o que é que estás a fazer?" Perguntei estupidamente quando ela começou a retirar a blusa.

"A Bella está com o Edward... posso fazer de ti um homem na mesma noite em que ela se ofereceu ao violador de mentes. Será a tua pequena vingança."

"Não me quero vingar dela." Assegurei. Era a mais pura verdade. Eu não era assim. Não queria vingança porque tudo o que acontecera fora culpa minha. Porém ter Leah semi-nua em cima de mim fazia com que a minha mente estivesse um pouco confusa.

"Então? Não queres tornar-te um homem? Sabias que a maioria dos rapazes perde a virgindade aos catorze anos?"

Eu quase parei de respirar. Ela não podia estar a falar a sério, ou podia?

"Não estive com ninguém depois do Sam. E isso já foi há muito tempo." Acrescentou.

"Eu sei disso."

"Sabes?"

Desviei o olhar.

"Também tenho estado na tua mente, lembras-te?"

"Não sabia que a minha vida amorosa te interessava." Sorriu.

"Não estou interessado na tua vida amorosa, mas sei que não estás interessada numa relação. E sei que já não acreditas no amor."

"Acredito no amor Jacob. Só não acredito que fui talhada para ser amada." Explicou. "Porém sexo não é amor. Podemos ajudar-nos mutuamente… sem compromissos."

Talvez ela ainda estivesse alcoolizada. Ou talvez quisesse apenas interessada em divertir-se e humilhar-me. De uma maneira ou de outra, eu devia mandá-la embora. Devia dizer-lhe que não estava interessado, mas se não estava interessado por que razão estava a rodear a sua cintura com os meus braços?

"Leah… acho que isto é…"

"Um erro." Concluiu por mim. "Não sou a tua querida Bella... Tal como não sou a Emily..."

"Não é isso." Afirmei. "Não se trata de não seres boa o suficiente. Tu és… acredita em mim. Eu apenas não quero que nos magoemos."

Depois de dormirmos juntos não haveria volta atrás. Ela iria arrepender-se e começaríamos a evitar-nos um ao outro até ser impossível estarmos juntos. Seria demasiado constrangedor para nós e para a alcateia. Além disso, não queria usá-la daquela maneira.

"Qual é o problema então?" Perguntou.

"Não quero magoar-te. Não quero ser o Sam..."

"Não vais magoar-me. Eu também quero isto. Quero sentir algo diferente."

"E depois? O que é que vai acontecer depois de...?"

Ela voltou a encolher os ombros. Leah e eu tínhamos passado por situações semelhantes e isso fazia-nos sentir próximos um do outro. Mas não havia mais nada entre nós além disso, pois não?

"Sexo não tem necessariamente de envolver sentimentos." Disse ela desviando o olhar do meu. "Será apenas uma libertação carnal de que ambos precisamos com urgência e se por um milagre qualquer conseguirmos esquecer o que nos fizeram...tanto melhor."

"Porquê eu?"

"Porque me entendes melhor do que os outros." Confessou. "E na verdade...a minha escolha está apenas limitada a ti e ao Embry." Não fiquei particularmente feliz quando ela mencionou Embry.

"Porque somos os únicos que não imprimimos?"

Ela acenou.

"E porque têm quase dezoito anos." Adicionou com um sorriso estranho. De facto os outros eram demasiado novos e os mais velhos tinham todos imprimido.

"Farias isto com o Embry?" Questionei admirado e também um pouco zangado por ela ter admitido que eu não era a sua única opção.

"Talvez."

"Também foste a casa dele?" Perguntei deixando-me levar por algo parecido com ciúmes e que me deixou um pouco confuso. Leah não era minha namorada. Eu não devia sentir ciúmes dela.

"Ainda não. O Embry é apenas o plano B."

"Então o teu plano A consiste em quê?"

Inconscientemente, os meus braços envolveram a cintura de Leah e puxei-a contra mim sentindo um calor infernal consumir todas as células do meu corpo. Ela parecia encaixar-se na perfeição.

"Quero estar contigo esta noite. Sentir algo mais do que apenas o vazio. Sentir-me uma mulher outra vez e dar-te algo em troca que te faça sentir bem. Não quero que penses nela nem no violador de mentes, não quero que fiques deprimido como eu fiquei quando vi as primeiras recordações do Sam quando dormiu com a minha prima pela primeira vez porque dói demais. Não quero que te tornes em alguém como eu. Tu és demasiado bom, demasiado importante para te perdermos por causa de uma idiota que não soube escolher. Se queres que te diga a verdade acho que ela nunca foi boa o suficiente para ti. A Bella Swan nunca foi a pessoa ideal para o descendente directo do grande Ephraim Black. Sei perfeitamente que nada do que estou a dizer te fará sentir melhor mas pelo menos... pelo menos não te vais sentir sozinho... pelo menos eu estarei ao teu lado... mesmo que não me queiras, mesmo que me odeies, mesmo que..."

"Não te odeio." Disse eu quando vi as lágrimas rolarem dos seus olhos. O meu coração ficou subitamente apertado. Eu não conhecia aquela faceta vulnerável de Leah Clearwater. Ela sempre demonstrara uma frieza e força capazes de combater tudo e todos, mas agora, deitada sobre mim, ela parecia apenas uma rapariga frágil e danificada e eu queria protegê-la. "E não és responsável por mim, nem pelas minhas escolhas idiotas. Eu sempre soube que a Bella o amava mais do que a mim e deixei-me levar...estupidamente deixei que ela me arrastasse para uma confusão de sentimentos que quase me destruíram." Acrescentei.

"Sei que não devia dizer isto mas... estou contente por ela ter escolhido o vampiro." Murmurou. "Sei que sou egoísta..."

"Acho que é isso que faz toda a diferença." Disse eu mais para mim do que para ela.

"Que diferença?"

"Entre ti e a Bella." Ela levantou o rosto que estava apoiado no meu peito. "Enquanto que a Bella se esconde atrás de inseguranças tu não. Dizes aquilo que pensas sem te importares em magoar os outros."

"Achas que é um defeito?"

"Sim mas também é uma qualidade."

"Falas a sério?"

Rolei os olhos.

"Não costumo mentir mas confesso que preferia que por vezes deixasses a tua máscara cair. Gostava de poder estar contigo assim...gostava que me dissesses como te sentes e me mostrasses a verdadeira Leah."

"Isso não iria adiantar nada. Não queres conhecer o meu verdadeiro eu, Black. Acredita em mim."

"Porquê? Achas que não ia conseguir aguentar-te?"

"Acho que ias ter uma grande desilusão e talvez mudasses de ideias quanto à tua proposta."

"Proposta?"

"De eu ser beta..."

"Não vou mudar de ideias. Podes não ser a pessoa mais simpática do mundo mas confio em ti."

"Sabes que vou fazer a tua vida num Inferno. Nunca vamos estar de acordo. Tu e o Sam vão discutir por minha causa, talvez cheguem mesmo a lutar. O Paul e o Jared nunca me vão aceitar como beta e..."

"Não interessa." Assegurei. "Quero-te como beta e fim da história."

"Sabes que isto é perigoso." Leah murmurou e, colocando os seus braços apoiados no meu peito, aproximou o seu rosto do meu.

"Isto?"

"Tu e eu... achas que vamos ser capazes de nos controlar? Achas que não vai haver um momento em que ambos vamos sucumbir à atracção?"

Era inútil negar que não existia uma estranha atracção entre nós. Era tudo bastante confuso e difícil de analisar. Eu não fazia ideia do que passava comigo, tudo o que sabia é que quando estava com Leah, não pensava em mais nada.

Mas ela tinha razão. Era perigoso. Nós não estávamos prontos para iniciar uma relação. A única maneira de não nos deixarmos levar por algo que não conseguiríamos controlar era aceitando que sexo era apenas sexo.

Qual era o mal em dormir com Leah se não havia nada entre nós? Quantos milhares de pessoas é que não praticavam sexo casual por não quererem manter relações duradouras?

Além disso eu não me poderia queixar se desse a minha primeira vez a Leah.

"Não te irias arrepender depois?" Perguntei com uma voz insegura.

"Não sou pessoa de arrependimentos...Tu sabes muito bem disso."

Fiquei algum tempo em silêncio.

"Não te quero obrigar a nada que não queiras fazer." Confessei.

"Fui eu que sugeri mas se quiseres esperar pela tua alma gémea posso sempre ir a casa do Embry..."

"Não." Disse imediatamente. Não queria que ela fosse ter com Embry.

"Prefiro ser eu a escolher." Embora estivesse demasiado nervoso a minha voz soou firme.

"Estás com medo?" Perguntou ela como se tivesse conseguido ler a minha mente.

"Não." Menti. Claro que estava com medo. Nunca tinha feito aquilo.

Quando Leah retirou os mini calções que estava a usar, engoli em seco. Ela era realmente bonita. Tudo nela era perfeito. Como era possível que eu nunca tivesse notado?

"Acho que temos de impor algumas regras." Disse ela segurando o cinto das minhas calças antes de o começar a desapertar.

"Re...gras?" Gaguejei ao sentir as suas mãos no fecho das minhas calças.

"Limites." Explicou.

"Que limites?"

"Ninguém pode saber. Vais ter de controlar os teus pensamentos."

A fricção entre nós estava a deixar-me louco. Apetecia-me encurralá-la debaixo de mim e tê-la.

"Está bem." Acedi.

"Se o Seth vier a descobrir, mata-te." Avisou ela.

"Eu sei."

Leah ajustou-se melhor contra o meu corpo.

"Não vou perdoar-te se me chamares Bella."

"Nem eu se me chamares Sam." Retorqui com algum azedume. Lembrar-me que Sam já estivera com ela era um pouco desagradável. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim...Nada de emoções, nada de sentimentos...nada de demonstrações de afecto. A única coisa que vai acontecer entre nós é sexo e mais nada. Estás absolutamente proibido de te apaixonares por mim."

"Nesse caso também não te podes apaixonar por mim, Clearwater."

"Não fazes o meu estilo, Black." Riu-se ela.

"Nem tu o meu."

"Fecha os olhos." Pediu e eu obedeci. Senti quando se inclinou sobre mim. Eu ia dormir com Leah Clearwater e não queria saber das consequências. "Não te esqueças...não te apaixones por mim Black." Murmurou ao meu ouvido.

"Não o farei. Não me vou apaixonar por ti. Prometo."

Esperei pelo seu toque durante alguns segundos e de seguida ouvi a sua voz.

"Jacob! Acorda! Jacob!"

Sentei-me na cama e abri os olhos surpreendido. Leah estava sentada ao fundo da minha cama. Vestia uma saia curta de ganga azul e um top justo vermelho. Cruzando os braços ela olhou para mim curiosa. Olhei em redor e percebi que tinha estado novamente a sonhar.

"Estavas a ter um pesadelo?" Questionou.

"O quê?"

"Estavas a falar enquanto dormias."

Corei com violência e felizmente ela não reparou. Não me parecia boa ideia contar-lhe o meu sonho.

"O pequeno-almoço está pronto." Avisou levantando-se. "O Billy já está a servir-se."

Olhei para o relógio que marcava as oito horas da manhã.

"Quero dormir." Queixei-me voltando a deitar-me. "O que é que estás aqui a fazer tão cedo?"

"Prometi que te cozinhava o pequeno-almoço."

"Não podias vir às dez ou às onze? Estou a morrer de sono."

"Parece que alguém acordou mal disposto."

"Acordou? Eu mal dormi, Clearwater!"

"A culpa não é minha."

"Ninguém está a dizer que é."

"Óptimo. Agora levanta-te e vem tomar o pequeno-almoço com o teu pai. Entendido?"

Leah Clearwater sabia ser autoritária e algo em mim parecia gostar disso.

"Está bem. Sai do meu quarto."

Leah foi para a cozinha deixando-me sozinho no quarto. Como não iria conseguir voltar a adormecer, peguei em alguma roupa lavada e dirigi-me à casa de banho. Estava decididamente a precisar de um duche gelado que me ajudasse a acalmar e a perceber o que é que se passava comigo. Encontrei o meu pai a dar os parabéns a Leah pela comida. Ela fizera uma grande variedade de pratos: ovos, torradas, bacon, cereais, café, bolo de chocolate e panquecas.

"Não sabia bem o que costumas comer ao pequeno-almoço...por isso fiz um pouco de tudo." Disse ela.

Como não me mexi, Leah olhou para o chão com um ar provavelmente desiludido.

"Não devia ter vindo." Murmurou apenas para que eu a ouvisse.

"Não. Só estou surpreendido. Nem sequer cozinhas para o Seth."

"Estou apenas a cumprir a minha palavra."

Eu ri-me e retirei um pouco dos ovos mexidos.

"Sentes-te bem pai?" Perguntei.

"Não coloquei veneno em nada." Resmungou Leah baixinho para que o meu pai não ouvisse.

"Claro. Isto está óptimo. Devias ensinar a minha Rachel a cozinhar assim, Leah." Disse o meu pai. Leah sorriu genuinamente e isso fez-me entornar um pouco do café que estava a colocar numa caneca.

"Cuidado rapaz."

"Contraram uma cozinheira?" A minha irmã saiu do seu quarto e juntou-se a nós.

"Não. A Leah cozinhou isto para o Jake. Tens de provar isto." Ofereceu o meu pai.

"Não sabia que tu e a Leah eram tão amigos." Provocou Rachel.

"Vim saldar uma promessa. Prometi que lhe cozinhava o pequeno-almoço." Contou Leah.

"Não vejo mal nenhum nisso. Gostava que o fizesses mais vezes. Está tudo bastante apetitoso." Disse o meu pai.

"Então a minha comida não é boa o suficiente." Comentou Rachel aborrecida.

"Eu não disse isso."

"Eu só fiz isto porque e o Jacob vamos ser bons amigos a partir de agora." Referiu Leah sorridente.

"A sério?" Rachel e o meu pai perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim." Confirmou Leah.

"Vá lá Leah, desembucha." Ordenou a minha irmã. Eu fiquei subitamente nervoso. Tinha um mau pressentimento, porque se Leah dissesse que eu a convidara para ser minha beta dentro de alguns minutos toda a alcateia saberia.

Nessa altura o telemóvel de Rachel tocou e ela foi atender para o quarto.

"O Jacob convidou-me para ser beta da alcateia." Contou Leah. O meu pai ficou sem reacção.

"Beta da alcateia?"

Leah acenou e eu permaneci de boca fechada.

"Ele convidou-te para seres beta?" Repetiu o meu pai.

"És demente?" Soou a voz de Paul que acabava de entrar. Eu só queria fugir dali. "Nós já temos um lobo beta, certo Jake?"

"Sim." Disse eu. "Mas..."

"E ainda assim fizeste-lhe a proposta?" Interrompeu-me Paul.

"Sim." Admiti.

"Quando?"

"Ontem depois... depois do casamento da Bella."

"Estavas completamente bêbedo, certo?" Riu-se Paul. "Ou usaste aquela erva que eu e o Jared comprámos há meses?"

"Bebi um bocado." Confessei e vi Leah rolar os olhos.

"O Sam é o beta da alcateia. Ele é descendente directo de Levi Uley." Declarou o meu pai.

"Eu sei."

"Isso não quer dizer que não existam mais lobos competentes na alcateia." Reclamou Leah.

"Se existem tu não és um deles Clearwater." Afirmou Paul com firmeza recebendo um olhar furioso de Leah. "Quase causaste a morte do Jake durante a batalha com os recém-nascidos ou já te esqueceste?"

"Sou a mais rápida da alcateia e sou de confiança. Protegi a Bella, o Jacob e o Seth contra a Irina. E tu o que é que fizeste fala-barato?" Replicou com autoridade.

"Grande coisa." Disse Paul com desdém. "Não podemos confiar em ti. És uma cabra vingativa."

"O Jacob não me teria convidado para ser beta se não confiasse nas minhas capacidades, certo?"

Ela olhou para mim esperando apoio mas não fui capaz de dizer nada. A verdade é que não sabia bem o que responder.

Apesar de Leah ter sido culpada pelos meus ferimentos há anos atrás, eu não tinha qualquer tipo de ressentimento para com ela. E não estava arrependido por a ter salvado. Mas Paul tinha razão quanto a uma coisa. Leah era impulsiva e o facto de não poder prever o que ela faria em determinadas situações fazia com que não confiasse nela a cem por cento. Torná-la minha beta iria causar problemas no seio da alcateia.

A maior parte dos lobos não gostavam de Leah. Alguns achavam-na demasiado cruel, outros tinham simplesmente medo dela. Embry e Quil não apreciavam a sua companhia durante as patrulhas e Paul odiava-a porque ela costumava fazer troça de toda a gente.

Eu queria que ela se integrasse melhor na alcateia porque não era justo excluí-la nem fazê-la sentir como se fosse um fardo para nós. Naquele dia em que ficou frente a frente com um vampiro recém-nascido, Leah estava a tentar provar que era tão forte quanto qualquer um de nós e que merecia ser chamada de protectora de La Push. Quando sentiu que não seria capaz de eliminar o vampiro sem ajuda, preferiu desistir. Preferia morrer em batalha do que aceitar que falhara. Se eu não tivesse atacado o recém-nascido, Leah estaria morta.

Sue e Seth já tinham perdido Harry, e eu queria acreditar que Leah tinha um longo futuro pela frente, ainda que naquele momento ela não o pudesse ver.

Eu não a odiava, mas não sabia se devia manter a minha proposta. Aquela pergunta fora o último recurso de alguém desesperado. Queria que ela parasse de pensar em suicidar-se e dissera a primeira coisa que me viera à cabeça.

"Talvez a posição de lobo gama te sirva melhor?" Tentei.

"Gama?" Inquiriu.

"Pesquisei um pouco na internet e por vezes, em alcateias muito extensas há um alfa, um beta e um gama. Os lobos gama são geralmente conselheiros dos betas e dos alfas. Têm alguma autoridade e ajudam na educação dos mais novos. Talvez seja a posição ideal para ti."

Eu não acreditava no que havia dito. Os instintos maternais de Leah eram nulos. Ela jamais seria capaz de ajudar os mais novos, mas eu não sabia o que mais fazer.

"Mais vale dizeres que sou tão inútil quanto um ómega." Cuspiu Leah acidamente.

"Leah..."

"Esquece Jacob. Eu devia saber que estavas apenas a ser simpático."

"Não é nada disso."

"Ainda bem que gostaste do pequeno-almoço."

Leah passou por mim e saiu em direcção à floresta. Ouvi as suas roupas rasgarem-se e lutei contra a vontade de segui-la e me desculpar. Dei um passo em frente mas nesse momento Paul bloqueou o meu caminho.

"O que raios te passou pela cabeça?" Perguntou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Nada."

"Convidaste a Leah Clearwater para ser beta! Ou ficaste louco ou passa-se algo entre vocês."

"Não se passa nada entre nós Paul." Rosnei.

Claro que o facto de o ter negado só fez Paul desconfiar ainda mais.

"Não me digas que..." Ele hesitou e depois semicerrou os olhos em desconfiança. "Dormiste com ela, não foi?"

"Cala-te!" Avisei. Se ele me desse uma boa desculpa para lhe bater, eu não iria hesitar.

"Dormiste com a Leah?" Rachel tinha escolhido a pior altura para regressar do quarto. "Estás doido? Ela é quatro anos mais velha do que tu! Vocês cresceram juntos… Isso é errado Jake. Além disso ainda és menor de idade."

"Não dormi com a Leah." Insisti. E era verdade. A não ser que os sonhos também contassem.

"Então porque é que ela veio cozinhar o pequeno-almoço especialmente para ti?" Perguntou a minha irmã.

"Porque...Porque sim. Sei lá…acho que quer começar de novo e um gesto simpático nunca fez mal a ninguém."

"Claro porque ser simpática é uma das suas grandes qualidades." Ironizou Paul.

Será que devia contar a verdade? Leah jamais me perdoaria se eu lhes contasse sobre o triste episódio da noite passada. O seu orgulho ficaria demasiado magoado por todos saberem que ela quisera matar-se.

"Ela está a tentar mudar." Tentei desculpá-la.

"Como queiras Jacob. De qualquer modo certifica-te que usam protecção, sim?" Rachel dirigiu-se à casa de banho e Paul ficou a olhar-me com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

"Espera só até o Sam saber." Disse ele.

"O Sam não tem nada a ver com o assunto." Afirmei. "Eu perguntei-lhe se ela queria ser beta da alcateia porque achei ser uma boa ideia na altura. A Leah tem de se sentir útil na alcateia e de tomar algumas responsabilidades."

"Estás a brincar, certo? Ela continua tão cruel e egoísta como sempre e não vai mudar só porque lhe vais dar uma posição de autoridade.

" Não vou voltar com a minha palavra atrás. Sei que devia ter falado com o Conselho primeiro mas não tive tempo."

"Nesse caso vamos fazer uma reunião." Sugeriu o meu pai. "Chama o velho Quil, a Sue e o resto da alcateia para discutirmos o assunto."

Aceitei imediatamente, pelo menos assim não estaria a quebrar a minha promessa.

"Podes chamar os outros?" Perguntei a Paul enquanto fui buscar uns calções e uma t-shirt.

"Porquê?" Questionou ele enquanto eu atava a roupa ao tornozelo esquerdo.

"Porque é que tiveste de imprimir na minha irmã…" Queixei-me. "Faz o que te digo, sim?"

"Vais atrás dela?"

"Sim."

"Está bem." Aceitou. "Sabes, se não soubesse que ainda gostas da Bella diria que te tinhas apaixonado pela Leah."

Ignorei aquele comentário e acenando ao meu pai, saí de casa em direcção à floresta, pensando que naquele momento odiava Paul Lahote tanto ou mais do que Leah alguma vez odiara. Era mais um aspecto que tínhamos em comum. Transformei-me assim que passei a primeira linha de árvores e segui o rasto de Leah. Fiquei preocupado por não ouvir os seus pensamentos. E se ela se tentasse matar de novo porque eu fora demasiado cobarde e não mantivera a minha palavra nem sequer a defendera perante Paul?

Havia muitas maneiras de Leah se tentar magoar. O Harry tinha uma arma em casa, mas ela correra na direcção oposta. Como não havia vampiros na área isso queria dizer que só havia outra opção.

Dirigi-me a toda a velocidade para a praia e foi lá que a encontrei, sentada na areia, nua, com o olhar preso no horizonte e uma expressão vazia no rosto. "Veste isto." Atirei-lhe a minha t-shirt depois de ter vestido os calções. Leah olhou para a t-shirt e demorou um pouco a perceber que já não estava sozinha. Depois vestiu-a rapidamente.

"Vai-te embora."

"Não."

"Não preciso da tua caridade." Ela levantou a voz.

"Desculpa." Balbuciei. "Peço desculpa por não te ter defendido quando o Paul disse…"

"Não preciso que me defendas Black."

Cautelosamente aproximei-me e sentei-me ao seu lado como ela tinha feito na noite anterior.

"Quero estar sozinha." Avisou. Entretanto começara a chover mas não estava frio.

"Azar o teu porque não faço intenções de me ir embora."

"Esquece Jacob. Não importa o que digas… eu sempre soube que ias mudar de ideias. Considera o pequeno-almoço um bónus e vai para casa."

"Perguntei-te se querias ser minha beta porque acredito que tens certas qualidades que mais ninguém tem." Declarei e ela olhou para mim finalmente.

"Tipo quê? Além dos óbvios?" Ela olhou para os peitos tapados pela minha t-shirt.

Eu ignorei o sarcasmo na voz dela.

"Bem nunca vi nenhum dos outros lobos defender alguém como tu fizeste quando a Irina atacou o Seth."

"Ele é meu irmão."

"Somos uma alcateia. Somos todos irmãos… metaforicamente falando, claro. Mas o que importa é que podias ter morrido, e ainda assim arriscaste a tua vida por ele, por mim e pela Bella."

"Estava apenas a fazer o meu trabalho. Mas não preciso que me tentes animar com palavras bonitas e incentivos baratos. Não está a resultar."

"Não vou desistir. De qualquer modo a posição de beta ainda está aberta. E quando regressar vou falar com o Conselho."

Ela estava surpreendida.

"Se eu aceitar as coisas vão ser piores para ti. Porque não concordas que foi um erro e deixas tudo como está?"

"Porque não quero. Quero que aceites. Não tenho medo de desafios." Assegurei.

"Ninguém te vai apoiar. Um lobo ómega não pode ser beta."

"Quem disse que és o lobo ómega?"

Ela deitou-me um olhar zangado.

"Sei que sou mais inteligente do que provavelmente todos vocês mas não é preciso ser um génio para saber quem ocupa a posição mais baixa da hierarquia da alcateia."

"Há lobos mais jovens do que tu, que se transformaram recentemente…"

"Mas eles não são tratados como se fossem lixo."

Infelizmente Leah tinha razão. Mas agora isso iria mudar. Eu queria que mudasse e ia fazer tudo ao meu alcance para que isso acontecesse.

"Aceita a minha proposta e mostra a todos que és melhor do que eles."

"Vais lamentar isto um dia Black." Avisou ela esboçando um sorriso.

"Veremos Clearwater."

"Se eu for o lobo beta, o Sam ficará com a posição de gama?" Questionou curiosa.

"Talvez."

Ela levantou-se e eu não consegui evitar de olhar para as suas longas pernas douradas enquanto ela sacudia a areia.

"Tu e eu…achas que vamos ser capazes de nos controlar? Achas que não vai haver um momento em que ambos vamos sucumbir?" Perguntou ela. Era a mesma pergunta que a Leah do meu sonho me tinha feito.

" Sucumbir ao quê?" Perguntei nervoso.

"À tentação de nos matarmos um ao outro." Explicou. "Sabes perfeitamente que nunca vamos estar de acordo."

"Bem…confesso que vai ser um desafio mas… acho que vamos ser capaz."

"Vou adorar ver a cara do Sam." Sorriu ela com alguma malícia.

Sam não aceitou de ânimo leve a minha proposta. Eu compreendia a sua posição porque afinal de contas Sam era o legítimo descendente do último beta Levi Uley e não queria perder os seus privilégios para alguém que ele considerava não estar à altura do desafio.

Sam considerava ainda que se Leah subisse de posição a alcateia iria desagregar-se pois quase ninguém concordava que ela fosse beta.

Paul, Jared, Embry e Quil concordavam com Sam, e isso fez com que eu tivesse de sugerir uma avaliação. Só depois de avaliar cuidadosamente Sam e Leah, eu escolheria o lobo beta. Relutantemente todos aceitaram.

xxxxxxxxxx

Os dias transformaram-se em semanas e eu tentava passar o máximo de tempo possível com Leah e Sam para poder avaliá-los. Ambos estavam motivados. As patrulhas com Sam eram monótonas e aborrecidas, mas com Leah eram divertidas, apesar dos seus comentários sarcásticos e mau humor. Ambos sabiam fazer um bom trabalho. Se por um lado Sam era mais responsável e mais experiente, por outro Leah era mais tenaz e realista. À primeira vista Sam era a melhor opção. Possuía várias qualidades úteis à alcateia, enquanto que Leah possuía alguns defeitos, mas era ela quem eu queria como meu braço direito.

Leah era a mais rápida da alcateia e não se deixava enganar facilmente. Esperta, forte e inteligente, Leah conseguira impressionar-me. Mas tudo mudou quando Bella e Edward regressaram da lua-de-mel.

Eu não estava em casa quando Bella e o seu marido nos decidiram visitar naquela manhã. O meu pai tinha uma consulta no Hospital e Rachel e eu tínhamos ambos ido com ele.

Estava na sala de espera do Hospital com Rachel quando recebi a mensagem de Seth. Aparentemente Bella e Leah tinham discutido e Leah saíra apressadamente em direcção à floresta. Sem saber da filha há já algum tempo, Sue estava preocupada e Seth receava que Leah fosse provocar os vampiros no seu território e começasse uma guerra com os Cullen.

Se o Sam soubesse disto, Leah podia dizer adeus às suas hipóteses de vir a ser beta. Como alfa, caía sobre mim a responsabilidade de a encontrar. Entregando as chaves do carro a Rachel, deixei o Hospital e assim que me transformei na floresta fui invadido pelas memórias de Leah daquela manhã, sobretudo as memórias sobre o encontro com Bella e Edward em sua casa.

'_Não estou com disposição para sermões Jacob.'_ Rosnou ela. _'Não devias estar com o Billy?'_

'_O dever chama.'_

'_Foi o Seth, não foi?'_

'_Ele está preocupado contigo. Não o podes censurar depois de tudo o que tem acontecido.'_

_'Não sou uma criança. Só preciso que me deixem em paz.'_

'_Leah… não podes afastar toda a gente.'_

'_Não te atrevas a dar-me conselhos, Black!'_

'_O que é que aconteceu?'_

'_Tu sabes o que aconteceu. Já viste as minhas memórias.'_

_'Vi que discutiste com a Bella e com o violador de mentes. Vi que não aceitaste o presente que te comprou…'_

_'Uma pulseira de prata. Ela acha mesmo que me consegue comprar com uma pulseira?'_

_'Tenho a certeza que não era essa a intenção dela. Devias ter sido mais simpática.'_

_'Não vou pedir desculpa. E nem penses em dar-me um comando alfa.'_

Isso nunca me passara pela cabeça. Eu queria resolver a situação e iria fazê-lo sem recorrer a um comando alfa. _'Vamos falar como deve ser, está bem?' _Sugeri. Não queria continuar a discussão em forma de lobo pois Leah era perigosa o suficiente na forma humana quanto mais com garras e dentes afiados.

_'Não há mais nada para discutir. Fui rude para a tua querida Bella mas não lhe toquei, nem a ela nem ao seu marido cintilante. O tratado continua de pé.'_

_'Quero saber porque é que te passaste daquela maneira. A Bella não te fez mal nenhum. O que se passou?'_

_'Oh, por favor...deixa lá de ser o Romeu...Ela já tem um príncipe encantado.'_ Resmungou Leah.

_'Não mudes de assunto. Pensei que estávamos a começar a ser amigos. Desde a última semana que tens conseguido controlar o teu mau feitio mas agora…'_

_'Todos nós sabemos que só estava a fazer isso porque queria ficar com o lugar de beta. Mais cedo ou mais tarde iria cansar-me de fingir ser alguém que não sou. Eu acabo sempre por estragar tudo. Devias saber isso.'_

_'Isso quer dizer que já não queres ser minha beta?'_

_'Acho que acabei por deitar por terra todas as minhas hipóteses ao gritar com a tua querida sanguessuga.'_

_'Ela não é a minha sanguessuga.'_ Afirmei. Agora Bella era apenas uma amiga. Nada mais.

Há duas semanas atrás eu teria feito qualquer coisa para ficar com Bella. Morreria por ela se isso a fizesse escolher-me em vez do vampiro. Mas agora eu sabia que não podia ficar o resto da vida à espera de alguém que não me amava e que nem sequer era humana. Por agora eu ainda me sentia preso à parte humana de Bella, mas daqui a alguns anos teria de a esquecer.

_'Ela devia ter-te escolhido a ti. Tu eras a melhor escolha.'_

_'Porque dizes isso?'_

_'Porque tu podias dar-lhe muito mais do que aquele vampiro.'_

_'Mas não podia dar-lhe o que ela realmente desejava.'_

_'Um dia ela vai arrepender-se. Vai ver-te ser feliz com a tua impressão. Vai ver-te casar, ter filhos, e envelhecerem juntos e vai entender que devia ter-te escolhido. Ela tinha essa escolha… Eu também gostava de ter tido uma escolha.'_

Nesse momento Leah baixou as suas defesas e pude aceder a alguns dos seus pensamentos. Consguia sentir a sua dor, a sua raiva, a sua angústia. Ela sentia-se culpada pela morte de Harry, desiludida pelo facto de ter sido abandonada por Sam, infeliz por estar presa na Reserva sem a possibilidade de ter uma vida normal. E então ela deixou escapar parte dos acontecimentos da noite anterior quando Sue e o velho Quil a tinham chamado para uma conversa privada. Aparentemente Leah não iria poder ter filhos.

_'Nunca tinha pensado em ter filhos antes…'_ Confessou. _'E agora que sei que não posso tê-los… só penso nisso. Vou acabar sozinha.'_

_'Não sabes se é verdade. É apenas uma teoria.'_ Tentei dar-lhe alguma esperança.

_'Não tenho o período há meses Jacob. Sou exactamente como as sanguessugas . Estou congelada, parada no tempo. Enquanto tu e os outros serão felizes para sempre com as vossas impressões e os vossos filhos, eu vou ficar na merda.'_

'_Não és exactamente uma vampira Leah. És diferente, és única.'_

'_Qual foi a tua nota a Biologia? Sem um ciclo menstrual não posso engravidar. E enquanto existirem vampiros na zona, não posso deixar de me transformar.'_

'_Entendo isso mas…'_

'_Esquece Jacob, o problema nem sequer é teu.'_

'_Sim também é meu…um problema que afecta a minha beta também é um problema meu.'_

Leah voltou à forma humana e colocou um pequeno vestido verde e amarelo. Quando me encontrou no meio das árvores eu acabara de colocar os calções.

"Ainda estou na corrida para ser beta?" Perguntou com alguma surpresa.

"Claro."

"Porquê?"

"Porque sou o alfa."

"Sabes perfeitamente que o Sam é muito melhor do que eu em tudo. E é bisneto de Levi Uley. Devias ter alguém como ele ao teu lado. O Sam é responsável, é mais experiente e pode aconselhar-te como deve ser em vez de te chatear e irritar como eu."

"Eu gosto de ser irritado. Especialmente por ti."

Leah riu-se um pouco.

"És masoquista?"

"Provavelmente."

"Isto não vai resultar."

"Ouve Clearwater… Não vou mentir e dizer que és um anjo e que nunca erraste na vida porque isso faria de mim um hipócrita e mentiroso. Não és uma santa e consegues ser bastante irritante quando queres mas a tua teimosia e coragem às vezes compensam. Não és uma perdedora e sei que não chegaste até aqui para ver o Sam ficar com a tua posição."

Leah olhou para mim e sorriu aquele sorriso que me fazia esquecer temporariamente de tudo à minha volta.

"Já alguma vez pensaste em tirar um curso de psicologia?"

"Talvez daqui a uns anos."

"Já escolheste?"

"Ainda não. Acho que vai ser necessário uma verdadeira competição."

"Finalmente." Referiu entusiasmada.

"Vou falar com o Conselho e com o Sam e iremos os três para longe para que eu vos possa avaliar em acção."

"Por mim tudo bem. Tens a certeza que não estás apenas a querer evitar a Bella agora que ela regressou da lua-de-mel?"

Encolhi os ombros.

"Talvez…" Admiti. "Mas já não interessa. Ela agora é apenas uma amiga. Tem uma nova vida, uma nova família. Desejo-lhe sorte."

"Queres saber como ela está?"

"Se te perguntar tu dizes-me?"

"Pareceu-me bem, para morta."

"Não é bem isso que eu queria saber."

"Pareceu-me feliz…pareciam os dois felizes…"

Era isto que eu apreciava em Leah. Mesmo sabendo que eu ia ficar magoado ao ouvir aquilo, ela não me poupava à verdade.

"Ainda bem." Os nossos olhos cruzaram-se e sabia que Leah estava a analisar-me. Se havia alguém que podia entender o que eu sentia naquele momento, era ela. "Já não a amo como antes. Não posso amar uma vampira."

"Então talvez ainda haja esperança para ti. De qualquer modo acabarás por encontrar a tua impressão e serás feliz."

"Não quero imprimir. Mas tenho falta de uma melhor amiga. A anterior transformou-se numa vampira."

"Infelizmente não sou a melhor pessoa para te sugerir amigos."

"Então vou ter de me conformar contigo."

"Pensei que a vaga era para beta e não para melhor amiga."

"Podes ser as duas coisas."

"E o que ganho eu com isso?"

"Um pequeno-almoço grátis?" Sugeri.

"Sabes cozinhar?"

"Razoavelmente."

"Então está bem. Mas tem de ter poucas calorias."

"Preocupada com a dieta, Clearwater?"

"Cala-te!" Leah virou-me as costas e começou a andar em direcção à Reserva.

"Então está combinado, certo?" Perguntei tentando acompanhá-la.

"O quê?"

"Queres ser a minha nova melhor amiga?"

"Depois do pequeno-almoço de amanhã terás a minha resposta."

Trocámos um olhar e sorri satisfeito por estar ali, naquele momento, com ela. Estar com Leah não era assim tão difícil. Na maior parte das vezes ela escondia-se atrás de uma máscara para se proteger de mais sofrimento, mas em raras ocasiões essa máscara caía.

"Gostas de panquecas com doce?" Perguntei.

"Não. Demasiado açúcar."

"Chantili?"

"Odeio."

Franzi a testa. Ela devia estar a mentir para sabotar os meus esforços.

"Vá lá… tens de gostar de alguma coisa."

"E gosto. Mas não te vou dizer, vais ter de descobrir."

Suspirei resignado. Ser amigo de Leah talvez fosse mais complicado do que eu pensara inicialmente mas naquele momento eu acreditava que iria valer a pena. Aquele iria ser um dos maiores desafios da minha vida e eu estava pronto para vencer.

**Continua...**

* * *

Nota: Como já devem ter reparado os episódios são complementos de Nosso Amanhecer 1, que incidem exclusivamente na relação entre o Jacob e a Leah. Por essa razão considero-os one-shots e não constituem uma história autónoma, por isso a continuação não será feita de forma regular mas sim esporadicamente. (Também depende do meu tempo livre e inspiração).

Karisan


	3. Ep 3 Epifania

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Este episódio passa-se entre os capítulos sete e oito de _**Nosso Amanhecer 2. **_

Os episódios apresentados, devidamente numerados, seguem a sequência lógica da série _Nosso Amanhecer_, que por sua vez se encontra dividida em 5 partes. Não é necessário lê-las a não ser que sintam necessidade de enquadrar os acontecimentos. Assim sendo espero que gostem dos one-shot.

Nota/Autor 4: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

**_Especiais da Série "Nosso Amanhecer"_**

**_Episódio Três – Epifania_**

**_Jacob Black_**

Após o ataque surpresa de uma sanguessuga desconhecida no dia no casamento de Charlie e Sue, decidimos aumentar as patrulhas para o dobro de modo a garantir a segurança do nosso território, pois todos desconfiávamos que aquele ataque podia estar relacionado com Irina e o seu plano de vingança. No entanto como não o podíamos provar a nossa missão continuava a manter-se: eliminar todos os vampiros que se atrevessem a vir a Forks e La Push.

Os Cullen tinham decidido ajudar-nos para não corrermos o risco de eliminar amigos da família por engano. Por isso agora fazíamos patrulhas mistas. De início eu fora a favor mas agora já não tinha tanta certeza porque ficava sempre com Edward e ele era insuportável. Roubara-me Bella, era parcialmente responsável por eu ser um lobo gigante e agora ainda tinha a mania irritante de ler os meus pensamentos sem autorização. Eu odiava sempre que ele o fazia, especialmente porque havia coisas que eu não queria que ninguém soubesse, muito menos ele.

"Sabes perfeitamente que nunca tive a intenção de cruzar o meu caminho contigo Jacob." Disse ele antes de terminarmos a patrulha. "Se os nossos destinos se cruzaram foi por mero acaso."

_'Um acaso infeliz…'_ Pensei. Corri para trás de uma árvore para me vestir após ter regressado à forma humana.

Mudar de forma em frente aos meus irmãos de alcateia era uma coisa, em frente dos vampiros era outra, e eu gostava de privacidade.

"Não tenho culpa que os teus pensamentos estejam praticamente a gritar. É como se quisesses que eu os leia."

"Mas não quero!" Declarei. "Só lês a minha mente porque gostas de me torturar."

"Nunca foi essa a minha intenção."

"Claro, claro…" Rolei os olhos impacientemente. Preferia que fosse Emmett a ter aquele poder e não o marido de Bella.

"Estás de mau humor." Declarou ele.

"Que génio me saíste. Parabéns." Atirei com sarcasmo. "Geralmente patrulhar contigo provoca esse efeito em mim."

"Não creio que seja por minha causa." Disse ele com um ar superior. "Avisei-te para teres cuidado com as decisões que tomavas."

"Não sabes o que dizes."

"Só estou a tentar ajudar-te."

"Quem disse que preciso de ajuda?"

"É óbvio que precisas."

"Porquê?"

"Porque ficas sempre assim quando a Leah Clearwater está envolvida no assunto. Ela é a única pessoa que consegue ter esse efeito em ti."

"A Leah não tem nada a ver com isto." Menti, sabendo que Edward conseguiria detectar a mentira.

Ele avisara-me sobre as consequências das minhas decisões, como o facto de escolher Leah para ser minha beta, mas agora já não podia voltar atrás.

"Podes despromovê-la. Diz-lhe que o Sam tem direito à posição de beta por ser bisneto de Levi Uley. Ela irá compreender." Sugeriu a sanguessuga.

"Sim, claro e amanhã de manhã irão encontrar o meu corpo no meio da floresta. A Leah não iria entender coisa nenhuma porque jamais aceitará que é inferior ao Sam."

"Ou podes pedir ao Sam que fale com ela…"

"Se eu fizer isso acabo castrado… além disso não vou deixar o Sam humilhá-la dessa maneira."

"E um comando alfa?" Lembrou ele.

"Ela mata-me se lhe der um comando alfa."

"Então vais deixá-la ganhar sempre em todas as discussões?"

"Ela é teimosa."

"Tens um favorito." Comentou com um sorriso.

"O que é que estás a insinuar?"

"Nada... mas parece-me que estás a ser demasiado protector com a Leah depois de ela se ter ferido na perna."

"Não estou a ser super protector. Na verdade preferia que ela fosse tratada como qualquer um dos outros mas…"

"Mas ela está a ter regalias. Deste-lhe a noite de folga."

"Uma recompensa justa por ter protegido a Reserva e saído magoada…"

Edward riu-se.

"A tua mente entrou em conflito com as tuas palavras Jacob. Não querias dar-lhe a noite de folga mas ao mesmo tempo tens medo de aceitar o que isso significa. Queres protegê-la do Sam mas não queres que ninguém saiba."

"Não quero falar sobre isso."

"Preocupas-te com ela." Não era uma pergunta.

"Não, não me preocupo!" Rolei os olhos com indignação tentando fazer com que Edward parasse de falar naquele assunto. "A Leah é a minha beta, e é tudo."

"Pensei que as semanas que passaste com o Sam e com a Leah até decidires quem seria o teu beta, tinham sido suficientemente explícitas para perceberes o que se está a passar contigo."

"Não sei do que estás a falar."

"Claro que sabes."

"O incidente com o Sam não significou nada." Expliquei, sabendo exactamente o que Edward queria dizer.

Há uns meses atrás eu passara algumas semanas com Leah e Sam para analisar as suas performances enquanto lobos e decidir quem ficaria com a posição de beta. Esse posto pertencia, legitimamente a Sam pois ele era o único descendente masculino directo do último beta, Levi Uley. Porém Leah possuía algumas características que a tornavam uma boa candidata.

Sam tinha mais experiência enquanto lobo e enquanto lutador. Fora o primeiro a transformar-se e todos os membros da alcateia o respeitavam. Até mesmo os anciãos tinham em consideração a opinião de Sam.

Leah era precisamente o oposto. Impulsiva, agressiva, explosiva eram adjectivos que combinavam com a sua personalidade. Conseguia fazer qualquer pessoa dar em doida em menos de um segundo. A maior parte da alcateia não gostava dela por causa das suas atitudes pouco amigáveis e porque a consideravam cruel. Seth era o único a ter uma opinião diferente.

Sendo a única rapariga a fazer parte da alcateia, Leah não tivera ninguém para a ajudar a se integrar. Na maior parte das vezes sentia-se excluída e com razão. Ninguém entendia ou queria entender o seu ponto de vista, ninguém queria ouvir as suas sugestões e ninguém queria ser seu amigo. Leah estava isolada de tudo e de todos.

Ainda assim eu via potencial nela. Talvez eu estivesse a ficar doido mas a verdade é que Leah preocupava-se com os outros, mais do que ela admitia e não era facilmente influenciável importando-se apenas com a segurança da Reserva. Além disso era corajosa, destemida e persistente.

A meio da minha análise de desempenhos, Sam e Leah tinham discutido. Sam acabara por lhe dizer coisas que eu não diria nem ao meu pior inimigo. Fora injusto e eu sentira a necessidade de proteger Leah, por isso fiz o que qualquer líder faria.

"Lutaste com o Sam." Referiu Edward.

"Ele não tinha o direito de lhe falar daquela maneira. Estava apenas a tentar ajudar e não lutei com o Sam. Empurrei-o contra uma árvore."

"Sim, lutaste." Insistiu o vampiro. "Ela estava vulnerável, e querias protegê-la. Foi por isso que lutaram."

"O Sam armou-se em imbecil. Ele disse-lhe que ela jamais seria como a Emily. Podes imaginar o que ela sentiu ao ouvir isso? Eu não podia deixar que ela caísse noutra depressão. Ela já passou por demasiado e parece estar finalmente a recuperar. Não podia deixar o Sam arruinar isso também."

"Não precisas de ter vergonha. Acho que fizeste bem em tentar ajudar a Leah, mas devias ter percebido logo o que isso significa."

"Pára de me analisar como se eu fosse o teu projecto de caridade." Disse eu irritado.

"Não és um projecto de caridade para mim. A questão é: e a Leah, é um projecto de caridade para ti?"

Não consegui arranjar palavras para lhe responder. Não sabia o que dizer. Será que Leah era um projecto de caridade para mim?

"Se ela é apenas um projecto de caridade... uma substituta da Bella, então sugiro que te afastes dela pois isso faz ti uma pessoa pior do que o Sam. Usá-la para te fazer sentir melhor é errado."

"Vai para o Inferno, sanguessuga." Virei-lhe as costas.

"Sei que não estás a fazer isso de propósito. Acho que ela significa mais para ti do que tu próprio queres admitir mas aconselho-te a ter cuidado. Estamos a falar da Leah Clearwater."

"O Embry e o Jared começam a patrulha daqui a dez minutos. Diz ao Emmett ir ter com eles à fronteira."

Embrenhei-me na floresta, deixando Edward para trás. Estava farto das suas teorias acerca da minha nova relação com Leah. Será que ele estava a insinuar que eu gostava dela ou estava simplesmente a tentar irritar-me?

De qualquer maneira eu sabia que a minha relação com ela tinha mudado. Não precisava que ele me dissesse isso. O problema é que Edward sabia sempre tudo antes de toda a gente. Lendo os meus pensamentos, ele sabia que agora eu pensava frequentemente em Leah. Muito mais do que era suposto eu pensar. E infelizmente também sabia que tipo de pensamentos eu tinha sobre ela. E algumas vezes esses pensamentos não eram nada inocentes.

Eu tentava afastar esses pensamentos da minha mente, mas estava a ser mais difícil do que eu antecipara. E tudo piorara desde que eu descobrira que Leah ia ter um encontro. Nunca me passara pela cabeça que Leah aceitasse sair com um rapaz. Depois de ter sido abandonada por Sam, eu sempre pensara que ela já não se interessava por romances e namorados.

Eu sabia que fora ideia de Seth arranjar-lhe um encontro. Leah estivera sempre relutante em aceitar até que Seth a convencera_. 'Nunca vais saber se ele é o rapaz certo para ti se não saíres com ele. Tens de lhe dar uma hipótese. Está na hora de seguires em frente.'_

Aquelas tinham sido as palavras de Seth para convencer a irmã. Após aceitar, Leah ameaçou castrá-lo se o seu pretendente fosse um idiota sem cérebro, ou apenas um arruaceiro. Mas o rapaz não era nada disso. Tratava-se de Kaynan, primo de Collin, que vivia na Reserva Makah.

Ele estava a visitar a família por algumas semanas e Seth dissera-nos que quando eram crianças, ele e Leah iam várias vezes à Reserva Makah e costumavam brincar com Emily, Kaynan e outras crianças. Sendo da mesma idade que Leah, não me admirei quando Seth disse que o rapaz fora apaixonado por Lela até aos treze anos de idade. Como Kaynan era de confiança, Seth achara que ele era um bom pretendente para a irmã. E assim ficaríamos a saber se Leah conseguira ou não esquecer Sam.

Seria ela capaz de esquecer o homem que lhe partira o coração? Seria capaz de amar outra pessoa? Eu estava curioso por saber a resposta mas por alguma razão a ideia de ela ter um encontro com Kaynan não me agradava nada. Talvez Edward tivesse razão quanto ao facto de eu precisar de Leah enquanto meu projecto de caridade. Afinal de contas eu falhara em ajudar Bella, e não queria que acontecesse o mesmo a Leah. Queria ajudá-la a recuperar mas agora Kaynan estava no meu caminho.

Devia ser essa razão pela qual eu estava tão furioso com este encontro. Estava a perder a batalha novamente. Era suposto ser eu a ajudar Leah e não um estranho qualquer da Reserva Makah. Eu não queria perdê-la. Ela era a única pessoa que me compreendia, e mesmo tendo de aguentar o seu sarcasmo e as suas piadas sobre eu ser um idiota por querer estar perto de Bella, ela era a única pessoa com quem eu podia estar sem ter de fingir estar feliz ou ser alguém que eu não era.

Todos os outros membros da alcateia pareciam ter aceitado o seu destino. Leah e eu não. Ela acabara por ser a mais prejudicada depois de se ter tornado um lobo, e eu fora forçado a liderar a alcateia somente porque era descendente directo do anterior lobo alfa. Nem eu, nem Leah desejávamos esta vida. Nenhum de nós queria fazer parte das lendas e passar o resto das nossas vidas a perseguir vampiros. E enquanto todos os outros achavam que era uma benção serem protectores da tribo, nós víamos isso como uma maldição.

Alguns dos lobos tinham encontrado as suas almas gémeas, e amavam verdadeiramente as suas impressões. Elas eram a razão da sua existência. Outros apenas gostavam de se sentir integrados num grupo e poderem ter amigos com quem partilhavam poderes e uma missão. Mas eu e Leah éramos diferentes. Sabíamos que a vida não era um conto de fadas. Ela perdera quase tudo: o seu primeiro amor, pois Sam tinha imprimido em Emily, enquanto eu perdera o meu para um maldito chupador de sangue, o meu inimigo mortal.

E era difícil continuar a viver assim. Era difícil não sofrer. E a única coisa que tornava a minha situação um pouco mais fácil de suportar era o facto de eu saber que havia mais alguém a passar pelo mesmo. Era o facto de eu saber que não estava sozinho. Leah sabia como eu me sentia, e por alguma razão eu esperava que nos pudessemos ajudar mutuamente.

Mas agora ela parecia pronta a dar o próximo passo e eu estava encalhado no fundo do poço. Ela tinha uma oportunidade para voltar a ser a antiga rapariga feliz, e eu estava sozinho outra vez, afogando-me lentamente, com pena de mim próprio.

"Olá Jake." Cumprimentou Charlie quando cheguei a casa. Ele estava à espera do meu pai. Tinha vindo buscá-lo para irem ver um jogo a casa de Charlie e Sue. "Tens a certeza que não queres vir também? Há espaço para todos."

"Obrigado, mas tenho coisas para fazer."

"Tenho uma nova televisão. É enorme, devias vir Jake."

"Não, mas obrigado pelo convite Charlie."

"Está bem miúdo. Só acho que é um desperdício ter uma televisão tão grande e não ter ninguém com quem ver o jogo."

"Então e a Sue?"

"Ela não gosta de desporto."

Entrei em casa esperando encontrar a minha irmã no sofá, aninhada nos braços de Paul, mas só vi o meu pai, que se dirigia para a porta.

"A tua irmã saiu. Vai passar a noite a casa da Kim."

Aparentemente as impressões tinham uma espécie de clube privado, e sem Emily, que estava em Boston, era Rachel quem liderava. Não me importava muito com isso, desde que Rachel ficasse longe de Paul.

"Jake?" A voz do meu pai chegou até mim.

"O que foi?"

"Estás a ouvir?"

"Sim."

"Está comida no frigorífico."

"Ok."

"Ficas bem sozinho?"

"Claro pai."

"Então vejo-te amanhã."

Quando Charlie e o meu pai partiram, preparei-me para enfrentar uma longa noite. Noutras circunstâncias teria aproveitado o facto de estar sozinho em casa para chamar alguns dos meus amigos, mas não me sentia na disposição para isso. Além disso eles estavam ocupados. Embry estava de patrulha com Jared, e Quil estava a ajudar Seth a estudar para um teste importante.

Depois de um duche rápido sentei-me na secretária, observando a pilha de trabalhos de casa que tinha para fazer. Entre as patrulhas e outros assuntos relacionados com a alcateia, os trabalhos de casa eram relegados para segundo plano. Era bastante óbvio que iria chumbar de ano.

Tentei concentrar-me em matemática e depois geografia mas o meu pensamento desviava-se para Leah e o seu encontro desta noite. Meia hora depois ainda não tinha escrito qualquer palavra e sentia-me cada vez mais irritado.

Decidi ir preparar o jantar.

_O Kaynan é boa pessoa. Ele gostava da Leah quando éramos mais novos e íamos visitar a Emily à Reserva Makah._

Aquelas tinham sido as palavras que Seth usara para descrever Kaynan. Collin, que além de companheiro de alcateia era também meu primo, dissera-me que o seu primo Kaynan acabara o namoro recentemente, após três anos. Isso não me soava nada bem. Não queria que ele usasse Leah para esquecer a ex-namorada, mas não podia dizer o que eu pensava a ninguém porque todos iriam achar que eu estava com ciúmes.

Espera sinceramente que aquele encontro fosse um fracasso. Afinal de contas Kaynan apenas se lembrava da Leah antiga. A rapariga divertida e feliz que ela costumava ser antes de Sam ter partido o seu coração. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Kaynan acabaria por fazer ou dizer algo estúpido e Leah não iria querer vê-lo nunca mais. Além disso eu tinha quase a certeza que Leah não estava pronta para uma relação a longo prazo.

Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos subitamente por alguém a bater à porta. Fiquei surpreendido ao ver Seth e Quil ali.

"Pensei que estavam a estudar"

"E estávamos mas o meu avô decidiu reunir-se com a Sue e o Sam e não nos conseguimos concentrar o suficiente para estudar. Podemos ficar aqui?" Perguntou Quil.

"Claro." De qualquer modo eu não pretendia voltar a pegar nos trabalhos de casa e com Seth e Quil ali, talvez conseguisse distrair-me um pouco.

Quil ainda fez uma tentativa fútil para abrir o livro de História mas poucos minutos depois estávamos entretidos a ver vídeos no Youtube.

"Viste o que aquele tipo fez com o skate? Tenho de aprender aquilo." Disse Seth com entusiasmo.

"O Embry consegue fazer aquilo. Ele pode ensinar-te." Disse eu.

"É pena ele não estar aqui." Seth calou-se imediatamente. Provavelmente recordando-se que Embry não estava ali connosco porque tivera de substituir Leah na patrulha.

"E de quem é a culpa?" Questionou Quil.

"Vá lá… ela também precisa de uma folga." Murmurou Seth.

"Ainda não consegui perceber como conseguiste convencê-la a sair com o primo do Collin." Quil olhava intensamente para o mais novo dos Clearwater.

"Não foi assim tão difícil." Explicou Seth. "Disse-lhe para lhe dar uma hipótese, para tentar viver a vida dela e para se divertir um pouco para variar. Além disso nós conhecemos o Kaynan, ele brincava connosco quando éramos crianças. Parece-me um tipo decente."

"Como sabes isso? Quanto tempo passou desde a última vez que o viste?" Inquiri.

"Alguns anos… mas ele é simpático."

"Tu achas toda a gente simpática." Disse-lhe.

"O Kaynan pode ser a pessoa certa para a Leah. Desde que ela se transformou ninguém olha para ela como antes. Vocês tratam-na como se ela fosse invisível… só olham para ela quando está nua. E os antigos amigos dela já nem lhe falam. A Leah só me tem a mim e à nossa mãe. Não é justo."

"Ela é má e cruel. Continua a atormentar-nos por causa do pai do Embry. Está-se sempre a queixar e depois do Jake a tornar beta, ainda ficou pior." Quil deitou-me um olhar ressentido mas eu ignorei-o. "Quase sinto pena do Kaynan." Acrescentou.

"Então na tua opinião a minha irmã não merece ter uma vida social fora da alcateia." Seth levantou-se e enfrentou Quil. "Ela não é diferente de nós. A única diferença é que tu tens a tua impressão e ela não tem nada. O rapaz que for capaz de olhar para a minha irmã como uma rapariga, e conseguir fazê-la feliz será o homem mais sortudo do planeta."

"Vamos parar de discutir, está bem?" Pedi. Não queria voltar a lembrar-me que naquele momento Leah estava com Kaynan.

"Será que algum de vocês tem noção de como ela se sente?" Insistiu Seth.

"A tua irmã é complicada." Admiti. "Tu sabes disso melhor do que ninguém. Todos sabemos que ela não é má pessoa mas é difícil lidar com ela."

"A cena com o Sam mudou-a. Ela jamais será como antes." Vaticinou Quil.

_Talvez pudesse voltar a ser, se me deixasse ajudá-la_. Pensei.

"Há coisas que nunca vais compreender Quil." Referiu Seth. "Não se trata apenas do que se passou com o Sam e com a Emily… é tudo o que se seguiu a isso."

"Tal como?"

"A morte do nosso pai, os sonhos que ela tinha em deixar La Push, o casamento da nossa mãe com o Charlie, ter de proteger vampiros, a condição dela…"

"Que condição?"

"Tu sabes… por ela ser rapariga." Seth corou um pouco. "Não tem privacidade, não irá imprimir como nós, e… não terá…"

"O quê?" Insistiu Quil.

"Filhos." Disse eu. Leah iria ficar zangada quando soubesse que Quil sabia sobre a sua condição mas eu sabia que ela nos perdoaria.

Quil ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo. Não sabia se ele acreditara em mim ou não mas ele parecia pensativo.

"Tens a certeza?" Perguntou.

"Também sabes disso?" Inquiriu Seth olhando para mim.

"Ela disse-me... durante uma discussão no outro dia." Expliquei.

"Talvez possa adoptar." Disse Quil. "De qualquer modo, nunca a ouvi dizer que queria ser mãe."

Seth tentou fulminá-lo com o olhar.

"Ela queria ter filhos com o Sam, e agora já não poderá ter uma família." Rosnou ele em defesa da irmã.

Pensar que Leah poderia ter filhos de Sam não me agradou. Era algo perturbador.

"A minha irmã também merece ser feliz, sabes?" Acrescentou Seth. Quil olhou para o chão e suspirou.

"Eu sei…"

"É por isso que quero que ela saia com outras pessoas. Foi por isso que lhe pedi que aceitasse o convite do Kaynan."

"Bem, então nesse caso, acho que tiveste uma boa ideia." Quil fez um sorriso travesso.

"A sério?"

"Claro. Será mais fácil estar com a Leah se ela estiver feliz, e se o Kaynan for realmente o grande sortudo, talvez consiga domar a fera o suficiente para nos facilitar a vida."

Rolei os olhos involuntariamente. Não acrecditava que Kaynan fosse capaz disso, nem daqui a um milhão de anos. Ele não seria capaz de domar Leah.

"Então se o ecncontro desta noite correr bem, será melhor para nós." Disse Seth.

"Esperemos que o Kaynan tenha sorte… se é que estão a perceber." Quil riu-se.

"O que estás a insinuar Ateara?" Seth franziu o sobrolho.

"Tu sabes… a tua irmã precisa seriamente de sexo e…"

Seth tentou bater em Quil mas este foi mais rápido e conseguiu esquivar-se facilmente. Parte de mim sentiu-se nauseada ao pensar que Leah poderia passar a noite com Kaynan. Será que ela iria fazê-lo logo no primeiro encontro?

"Sabes uma coisa Seth? Acho que deveríamos tentar ajudar o Kaynan." Sugeriu Quil antes que Seth pudesse tentar atacá-lo de novo. "Se ela vier para casa satisfeita com o encontro e aceitar sair com ele de novo, podemos tentar ajudar o Kaynan a conquistá-la."

"Não vamos ajudar ninguém." Declarei.

"Vá lá Jake. Seria bom para ti também. Seria mais fácil lidar com uma Leah bem disposta e descontraída. Estás sempre a dizer que ela te causa dores de cabeça."

Não respondi. Não ia ajudar Kaynan a seduzir a minha beta. Além disso ele era um forasteiro, nem sequer sabia que somos lobos. Queria que ele voltasse para a Reserva Makah o mais depressa possível e que nunca mais regressasse.

"Quanto tempo vai o Kaynan ficar aqui?" Quil virou-se para Seth, que aparentemente tinha concordado com o plano em ajudar Kaynan a conquistar a irmã.

"Umas semanas." Respondeu Seth.

"O que sabes sobre ele?"

"Tem a mesma idade que a Leah e andou na faculdade de Barkeley durante dois anos mas regressou a casa depois da morte da mãe." Contou Seth.

"Então é inteligente. Isso é bom porque acho que a Leah odeia tipos burros."

Rolei os olhos. "Dois anos na faculdade não faz dele um Einstein." Comentei.

"Emprego?" Questionou Quil ignorando o meu comentário.

"Segundo ouvi dizer trabalha numa empresa de destilação perto da Reserva Makah."

"Família?"

"Vive com o pai e uma irmã mais nova, a Kayla. Deve ter uns doze anos"

"Parece-me um bom candidato. Ele parece ser responsável por isso acho que devíamos ajudá-lo." Concluiu Quil.

"A minha irmã pode não gostar."

"Mas é para bem dela."

"Poque estás tão interessado em fazer de Cupido?" Perguntei a Quil.

"Porque é divertido e a Leah estará mais simpática, pelo menos se tudo resultar."

"Lamento estragar os teus planos, mas o Kaynan não é Quileute. Ele não pode ser namorado dela."

"A Emily também é da Reserva Makah e está noiva do Sam." Relembrou Quil.

"A Emily sabe sobre nós. O Kaynan não." Acrescentei. "Além disso a Leah não está interessada numa relação."

"Não estregues isto Jake. Só estamos a tentar ajudar. Não queres que a Leah seja feliz?"

Claro que queria mas não com Kaynan.

"Tens mesmo a certeza que queres fazer isto?" Perguntei.

"Quem sabe se o Kaynan não é o homem ideal para a Leah? Quero que a minha irmã tenha alguém ao seu lado."

"E como querem ajudar o Kaynan?" Perguntei.

"Basta falarmos com ele para que não diga ou faça algo de errado."

"Como acabar com a namorada há uma semana?" Anunciei. "Ainda acham que o Kaynan é um bom candidato? Porque eu acho que ele só quer usar a Leah para esquecer a ex-namorada."

Assim que disse aquelas palavras relembrei o que Edward me dissera. Estava a acusar Kaynan de usar Leah quando eu fazia a mesma coisa.

"Quando o Edward se foi embora e a Bella veio ter contigo, não me pareceste muito incomodado por ela te estar a usar." Disse Quil mesmo na minha cara. Não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer para rebater aquilo.

"Não estamos a falar de mim. Estamos a falar da Leah. Ela tem idade suficiente para tomar conta da sua própria vida amorosa. A Leah não precisa de ajuda, principalmente da vossa ajuda."

"Achas mesmo? Ela não tem vida amorosa desde que o Sam a trocou pela Emily. E pelo que me está a parecer, tu não queres que ela volte a ter." Acusou Quil.

"Não estás com ciúmes, pois não?" Inquiriu Seth de repente. Congelei. Será que era assim tão óbvio? Estaria eu com ciúmes por Leah estar num encontro?

"Não! Porque é que eu estaria com ciúmes? Se ela quer sair com um tipo qualquer desconhecido de outra Reserva, não me importo." Declarei.

Quil e Seth olharam para mim como se eu estivesse maluco.

"Não estava a perguntar se estavas com ciúmes do Kaynan, estava a perguntar se estavas com ciúmes por a Leah estar finalmente a tentar esquecer o Sam, enquanto tu continuas preso à Bella."

"Oh… pois… Bem, é como disse, não me importo com nada disso. Só não quero que ela se magoe ainda mais."

"Não estás apaixonado pela Leah, pois não?" Perguntou Quil com um ar malicioso.

"Claro que não!" Gritei.

"Calma Jake… estava apenas a brincar. Não entres em pânico. Toda a gente sabe que tu não a suportas." Riu-se Quil. Seth não acompanhou as risadas.

"Estou esfomeado. Vamos encomendar pizza." Sugeri.

Falar em comida serviu para terminar aquela conversa e fez Seth e Quil correrem para o telefone para fazer o pedido. Enquanto ambos esperavam pela entrega das pizzas, eu tentei imaginar como estaria a correr o encontro de Leah. Não fazia ideia onde Kaynan a tinha levado. Talvez a um restaurante chique em Forks, o que acabaria por lhe sair caro. Desde que era um lobo, Leah partilhava o nosso apetite, ou seja comia mais do dobro do que antigamente. Seria engraçado se Kaynan não tivesse dinheiro suficiente para pagar a conta. Isso seria um óptimo começo para um encontro. Além disso quem quereria uma namorada capaz de o levar à falência no primeiro encontro? E quem quereria um namorado que não pudesse pagar um simples jantar?

Ou talvez Kaynan tivesse preferido levá-la a uma discoteca em Port Angeles. Quando namorava com Sam, Leah costumava sair às escondidas de vez em quando para o acompanhar a discotecas ou ao cinema. Uma vez, eu e Seth também fomos porque queríamos ver o filme Star Wars. Leah não gostava da saga mas Sam era fã. Naquela altura Leah preferia filmes de drama e comédias ligeiras, agora era fã de filmes de terror. Tinha a colecção completa do filmes Saw e odiava romances. Kaynan não sabia nada sobre os gostos cinematográficos de Leah, por isso, se ele sugerisse um romance, Leah iria odiá-lo. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu esperava que acontecesse.

"Terra chama Jake!" Exclamou Quil estalando os dedos à frente do meu rosto. "Estavas no mundo da lua."

"As pizzas chegaram." Disse Seth.

"Certo. Vou arranjar as bebidas."

Fui até à cozinha para preparar as bebidas enquanto Quil levava as pizzas para a pequena sala de estar.

"Jake?" Seth seguiu-me. "Há pouco o Quil disse que não suportas a minha irmã. É verdade?"

"Não… Não é bem assim."

"Então… gostas dela, certo?"

Eu não sabia o que responder porque não sabia exactamente o que sentia por Leah.

"Gostas dela o suficiente para a deixares partir?" Insistiu.

"Partir?"

"Se ela se apaixonar pelo Kaynan, deixas que ela parta com ele?"

"Eu preocupo-me com ela." Concedi. "E quero que ela seja feliz mas… não sei se isso é uma boa ideia tendo em conta que a Irina ainda anda por aí."

"Tens passado algum tempo com a minha irmã Jacob. Não te deixes levar por isso, está bem?" Não entendi ao certo o que Seth estava a insinuar mas preferi não perguntar. "Ela não gosta que lhe digam o que fazer, ou como viver a vida dela. Se ela te pedir para a deixares ir embora, apenas… deixa-a ir."

Eu sabia que Seth estava apenas a tentar certificar-se que a irmã fosse feliz, mas a verdade é que eu não deixaria Leah partir de La Push com Kaynan.

"Se ela me pedir, farei o mais correcto." Menti e Seth acenou em concordância.

"Seria bom para ela sair daqui. Assim talvez consiga esquecer o Sam de uma vez e possa perdoar a Emily. E não teria de ver todos os lobos que imprimiram a casar e ter um final feliz. Sejamos realistas Jake, provavelmente todos nós iremos imprimir um dia, todos excepto ela, e a Leah não será capaz de suportar isso."

"Estou a ver…"

Seth tinha razão. Leah odiava os casais imprimidos. Na sua opinião a impressão não era amor verdadeiro, não passava de um truque de magia. Eu concordava com ela, mas havia muitas probabilidades de eu ser arrastado para o meio dessa magia um dia. E era por isso mesmo que eu me devia afastar de Leah. Não podia arriscar apaixonar-me por ela e depois acabar por imprimir numa outra rapariga.

"Jake… estamos a comer as pizzas sem ti." Avisou Quil.

"Já vou."

Jantámos a assistir em directo na TV à corrida de Fórmula 1 no Japão. Durante todo esse tempo os meus pensamentos viajaram constantemente para os acontecimentos recentes que me tinham afligido.

_O casamento de Bella._ Desde esse dia que não pensava em Bella daquela maneira impulsiva como antes, embora ainda recordasse amiúde todas as vezes em que nos tínhamos reunido na minha garagem. Essas memórias estavam a ser substituídas lentamente por outras, como os momentos que eu agora passava com Leah desde o dia em que lhe tinha pedido para ser minha beta.

Não fazia ideia do que isso significava mas era assustador, porque eu sabia que não estava pronto para me apaixonar de novo. E Leah estava fora do meu alcance por várias razões. Eu não devia pensar nela e ponto final. Já passavam das onze horas quando reparei que Seth estava a dormir profundamete no sofá ao meu lado. Quil ainda estava a ver televisão.

"Queres que vos leve a casa?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Não… Eu posso ir a pé."

"E ele?"

"Devias deixá-lo ficar aqui."

"A Leah vai ficar preocupada quando vir que ele não está em casa."

"Eu acho que ela ficará aliviada por ver que ele não está." Riu-se Quil.

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas sem perceber.

"O Seth não iria querer arruinar a noite à irmã, não achas? É melhor que ela tenha a casa só para ela no caso de querer avançar um pouco mais com o Kaynan. Assim a Leah poderá passar a noite com ele, e o Seth não ficará traumatizado." Explicou ele. "Ouvi dizer que ela grita…"

Fiquei furioso quando percebi as implicações do que Quil acabara de dizer. Não queria imaginar Leah e Kaynan sozinhos na casa vazia dos Clearwater.

"Volto de manhã cedo para ir patrulhar com o Seth." Disse Quil saíndo.

"Está bem."

Passei cerca de meia hora a limpar a sala, enquanto Seth dormia. Estava prestes a ir para a cama quando ouvi o seu telemóvel a vibrar. O nome de Leah surgiu no pequeno ecrã. Não era meu costume ler as mensagens de outras pessoas mas Seth estava a dormir e Leah podia estar realmente preocupada com o irmão por isso li a mensagem: "Vem para casa AGORA!"

Sem pensar, saí de casa, meti-me no Rabbit e conduzi até à casa dos Clearwater. Não sabia exactamente o que se passava, mas devia ser algo importante. Leah devia precisar de ajuda. Talvez ela tivesse matado Kaynan acidentalmente.

Bati à porta e Leah abriu-a quase imediatamente. Parecia inquieta mas recuperou a postura quando me viu.

"Jacob? Onde está o meu irmão?"

"A dormir no meu sofá."

"Merda…"

"O que se passa? Estás bem?"

Leah olhou para trás por cima do ombro e suspirou resignada.

"Parece que vais ter de servir." Ela puxou-me para dentro de casa e ordenou-me que a seguisse. Reparei que Leah estava a usar um vestido curto cor de mel por cima do joelho com um decote acentuado. Qualquer homem que levasse Leah a vestir-se assim para um encontro era um sortudo. Repreendi-me logo de seguida porque não devia estar a pensar em Leah daquela maneira.

"Deduzo que o encontro correu bem…"

"Mais ou menos. Ele é porreiro quando está calado… as coisas correrem bem no restaurante mas…"

Sorri internamente ao ouvir o "mas". Kaynan deveria ter feito algo errado.

"Porque estamos a ir para a cozinha? Não precisas de um canalizador a esta hora, pois não?"

"Não… Só preciso que vejas se ele está morto." Ela apontou para um homem caído no meio da cozinha.

"Raios!" Empurrei-a da minha frente e ajoelhei-me junto ao corpo. Ele estava inconsciente e a sangrar. "O que é que fizeste Leah?"

"A culpa foi dele." Afirmou ela junto à porta da cozinha. "Ele veio ter comigo, abraçou-me e tentou beijar-me. Não reagi muito bem."

"E bateste-lhe por isso?"

"Só uma vez." Defendeu-se. "Apenas me esqueci que ele é só um humano."

"Preciso de uma toalha. Temos de parar o sangue."

"Está morto?"

"Não."

"Ainda bem… Não queria nada ser presa por isto." Suspirou.

"Há quanto tempo está ele inconsciente?" Questionei.

"Uns cinco minutos."

"Achas que vai ficar bem?"

"Sei lá! Nem sequer sei se lhe bateste com muita força."

Pressionei a toalha que Leah me dera no ferimento na cabeça de Kaynan e Leah tentou limpar o chão o melhor que podia.

"Não te pedi para vires. A mensagem era para o Seth."

"Pára de ser uma idiota Leah. É por isso que estás sempre a meter-te em sarilhos."

"Então meti-me em sarilhos porque não deixei que me beijassem contra a minha vontade, é isso?"

"Deixaste-o inconsciente! Claro que estás em metida em sarilhos!"

"Então a culpa é minha, certo? Devia tê-lo deixado beijar-me."

"Não foi isso que eu disse."

"Mas era isso que estavas a pensar."

"Não, não estava a pensar nisso. Eu apenas pensei que tu e ele iriam dar-se bem."

"E demos… até ao terceiro copo de vinho."

"Vinho? Então ele levou-te a um restaurante chique?"

"Não é da tua conta Black."

"Se gostaste dele porque é que lhe basteste?"

"Já te disse! Porque ele tentou beijar-me!"

"E qual é o mal disso? Estavam num encontro e quando sais com alguém é suposto haver um beijo… e outras coisas."

"Por uns instantes pensei que deveria deixá-lo beijar-me… Afinal de contas o Kaynan não é tão mau quanto os idiotas que vivem aqui e que já me pediram para sair com eles."

"Que idiotas? Não tens um encontro desde que acabaste com o Sam."

"Isso não significa que não tenha convites."

Rolei os olhos.

"Se ele não é assim tão mau, porque não o beijaste também?"

"Porque se o fizesse sei perfeitamente onde iríamos acabar. Passaríamos a noite juntos e depois seria o caos. O Kaynan não vai imprimir, e com ele podia ter uma relação normal, podia tentar ser feliz por uns tempos mas… depois ele iria notar que há algo errado comigo, eu teria de lhe mentir todos os dias, e no fim de contas eu acabaria por ser apenas uma aventura. Eu só sirvo para isso…"

"Leah…"

"Apenas digo a verdade. Não preciso da tua caridade, Black. Não preciso que tenhas pena de mim."

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Leah decidiu que tínhamos de fazer algo.

"Será que devemos levá-lo ao Hospital?"

"E vais dizer-lhes que o atacaste?"

"Qual é a tua ideia então?"

"Podemos levá-lo ao Carlisle."

Leah franziu a testa, hesitante. Ela não gostava nem confiava nos Cullen.

"Ele é humano. Eles podem atacá-lo."

"O Carlisle é médico há séculos. E nunca atacou ninguém."

"Sim, mas o loiro atacou. O marido da Alice… ele atacou a Bella uma vez, certo?"

"Isso foi há muito tempo, além disso nós vamos estar com ele."

"Está bem. Então vamos."

Leah permaneceu calada durante toda a viagem. Quando chegámos à mansão Bella veio ter connosco para nos cumprimentar mas quando viu o humano inconsciente no banco de trás do meu carro olhou curiosa de mim para Leah.

"O que aconteceu? Quem é ele?"

"Foi apenas um pequeno acidente." Esclareci. "Podes chamar o Carlisle?"

"Claro. Tragam-no para dentro."

Carlisle foi bastante atencioso. Mandou-nos levar Kaynan para um dos quartos de hóspedes e observou-o atentamente enquanto esperávamos no corredor.

Esme surgiu então com uma fornada de brownies num tabuleiro que eu devorei sozinho porque Leah não aceitou a oferta por teimosia. Felizmente o doutor foi rápido a examinar Kaynan e minutos depois chamou-nos ao quarto. Os outros membros da família Cullen juntaram-se a nós, curiosos.

"Ele está bem. Não parece haver danos permanentes embora ele tenha batido no chão com bastante força. É apenas um traumatismo em que ocorreu alguma perda de sangue mas ele ficará bem." Explicou o doutor.

"Óptimo." Leah suspirou de alívio.

"Posso perguntar o que aconteceu?" Inquiriu Carlisle.

"Claro." Respondeu ela.

Após um curto silêncio, Bella interveio.

"E então?"

"Eu disse que ele podia perguntar, não disse que ia responder."

Típico de Leah.

"O Kaynan caiu..." Expliquei. Não era totalmente mentira. Ele caíra depois de Leah lhe bater.

"Que rapaz desastrado." Riu-se Edward e Leah tentou fulminá-lo com o olhar.

"Podemos levá-lo para casa?" Perguntei.

"É melhor esperar mais um pouco." Sugeriu Carlisle.

"Quem é ele? Nunca o vi por aqui." Inquiriu Bella.

"É apenas um amigo." Referi não me sentindo confortável o suficiente para dizer que Leah tinha tido um encontro com ele à frente dos vampiros.

"Ele não é de La Push, pois não?" Insistiu Bella.

"Não. Vive na Reserva Makah. É primo do Collin."

"Mas o Collin é teu primo."

"Sim. A mãe do Collin é irmã do meu pai. Porém o Kaynan é primo do pai do Collin em segundo grau, por isso não somos família."

"Bem, foi divertido mas tenho de ir substituir o Emmett. Vejo-vos depois." Alice despediu-se e poucos segundos após partir, Emmett entrou em casa, assobiando uma canção qualquer que tinha ouvido em algum lado.

"Não sabia que tínhamos visitas."

"Meu Deus Emmett cheiras a cão molhado. Por favor vai tomar banho." Implorou a Loira.

"A que devemos a visita do grande alfa e da rapariga-lobo?" Perguntou ele ignorando a mulher. "Uau… esse vestido fica-te a matar! Estou sem palavras." Comentou na direcção de Leah.

"Emmett!" Ralhou Rosalie, zangada com o comentário do marido.

"O que foi querida? Só estou a dizer a verdade…" Emmett piscou o olho. "Aposto que o Jacob prefere ver-te nua mas esse vestido fica-te mesmo bem."

Sem me aperceber eu tinha começado a rosnar e Jasper colocou-se ao meu lado.

"Acalma-te Jacob." Disse Jasper numa voz calma.

"Calma grande alfa. Não estou a tentar seduzir a tua mulher… Só fiz um elogio. Qual é a ocasião para estares toda arranjada?"

"Foi só um estúpido encontro." Respondi de punhos cerrados.

"Finalmente! A sério, miúdo… Começava a ficar preocupado contigo. Quanto é que já avançaste com ela? Posso dar-te alguns conselhos… De homem para homem… Entendes? O teu pai já anda fora do mercado há um tempo e ouvi dizer que não tens muita experiência."

Corei quando percebi que Emmett pensava que o encontro de Leah fora comigo.

"Mulheres como ela gostam de autoridade na cama. Tens de lhe mostrar quem manda. Há uns truques que aprendi quando eu e a Rose andámos a fazer terapia de casais que posso ensinar-te. Depois de umas décadas o sexo pode tornar-se aborrecido mas acho que tu e a rapariga-lobo não precisam de se preocupar com isso por enquanto."

"Será que podes estar calado? Seu retardado!" Gritou Leah. Surpreendentemente o rosto dela estava tão vermelho quanto o meu.

"Eu não tive um encontro com a Leah." Disse eu. "Ele é que teve."

Emmett seguiu a trajectória do meu dedo e pareceu surpreendido ao ver Kaynan na cama.

"A sério? Tiveste um encontro com um… humano?" Perguntou ele. Nessa altura Kaynan começou a despertar.

Leah não respondeu.

"Vai tomar banho." Ordenou Rosalie.

"Só se vieres comigo." Emmett sorriu com malícia.

"Penso que o melhor é sairmos todos." Avisou Carlisle. "O nosso paciente está a acordar."

Leah foi a primeira a chegar à porta.

"Fala com ele durante uns minutos, explica-lhe o que se passou e o que está ele aqui a fazer. Ele pode estar confuso, por isso o Jasper vai ficar lá fora junto à porta, está bem?" Indicou-me Carlisle.

Eu mal podia acreditar que Leah me abandonara e teria de ser eu a falar com Kaynan.

"Ficas a dever-me uma Clearwater!"" Disse eu.

"Tu é quiseste ajudar, Black. Não te pedi nada." Ouvi a voz dela vinda das escadas. "Além disso tu é que és o alfa."

Assim que todos sairam, Kaynan abriu os olhos lentamente e tentou sentar-se.

"Onde estou?" Perguntou claramente confuso.

"Na casa de amigos." Respondi. Eu não sabia o que dizer. "Provavelmente não te lembras de mim..."

Kaynan olhou-me confirmando as minhas suspeitas.

"Sou primo do Collin, sobrinho da Connie." Tentei.

"Ah...sim...És o filho mais novo de Billy Black, certo?"

Acenei afirmativamente.

"Sou o Jacob."

"Lembro-me vagamente de ti e das tuas irmãs. Elas são gémeas, certo?"

"Sim."

"Foi há muito tempo. Eras um miúdo da última vez que te vi." Disse ele.

Na verdade só nos devíamos ter visto um par de vezes. A última vez devia ter sido no funeral da minha mãe.

"Cresceste imenso." Acrescentou admirado. "E o Collin também."

"Acho que temos bons genes." Eu queria sair dali o mais depressa possível. "Lembras-te do que te aconteceu?"

"Nem por isso. Estou um pouco confuso."

O que deveria dizer-lhe? Deveria mentir e dizer-lhe que tinha caído e batido com a cabeça? Ou deveria dizer-lhe a verdade?

Kaynan tocou na ligadura em redor da sua cabeça e finalmente conseguiu sentar-se.

"Lamento ter-te batido com tanta força." Disse-lhe. Decidi que o melhor era assumir eu as culpas. Leah ficaria livre de sarilhos e Kaynan iria provavelmente pensar novamente antes de convidá-la para outro encontro. "Ataquei-te quando estavas na casa dos Clearwater."

"Lembro-me vagamente de ter tido um encontro com a Leah."

"Sim, depois levaste-a a casa e eu ataquei-te."

"És namorado dela, certo?"

Podia ter negado mas não o fiz. Se ele pensasse que eu e Leah éramos namorados não teria outra opção que não deixá-la em paz.

"A tua memória foi afectada mas o meu amigo disse que vais ficar bem. Peço imensa desculpa pelo que fiz."

"A Leah devia ter-me dito que estava comprometida."

"Nós não estamos exactamente juntos mas… estamos…"

"Não há problema. Eu devia ter percebido que ela tinha namorado. Alguém tão perfeito quanto ela não podia estar disponível."

A pancada deveria tê-lo afectado mais do que Carlisle pensara porque só alguém com graves danos cerebrais poderia pensar que Leah Clearwater era perfeita.

"As tuas palavras estão novamente em conflito com os teus sentimento." Disse Edward entrando no quarto calmamente.

"Ninguém te chamou." Rosnei.

"És o médico?" Perguntou Kaynan.

"Não. O médico é o meu pai. Mas estava aqui quando te trouxeram. Se tiveres dores o meu pai pode passar-te uma receita para analgésicos, só tens de pedir ao Jacob que fale connosco, está bem?"

Kaynan acenou.

"Isso quer dizer que ele pode ir para casa?" Perguntei.

"Sim."

"Finalmente."

Não foi nada fácil retirar Kaynan da mansão dos vampiros. Os vampiros possuíam um estranho efeito sobre os humanos, e Kaynan ficou maravilhado quando viu Esme e Bella. Durante o regresso a La Push, Kaynan não dirigiu qualquer palavra a Leah. Decidi levá-lo primeiro a casa da tia Connie.

"Tens muita sorte." Disse Kaynan, enquanto o acompanhei até à porta da casa da minha tia. Leah estava no carro, mudando a estação de rádio, pois nenhuma lhe agradava. "A Leah é uma rapariga incrível."

"Pois…" Não sabia o que mais dizer.

"Vocês ficam bem juntos."

Quase sufoquei. Ele estava mesmo convencido que nós estávamos juntos, como um casal de namorados.

"Não sei se vai durar." Balbuciei.

"Tenho a certeza que vai. A maneira como olham um para o outro… é bastante óbvio."

Eu não fazia ideia do que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

"Não queres que chame o Collin ou a minha tia?" Perguntei.

"Sei entrar sozinho, obrigado."

"Lamento imenso o que aconteceu. A sério."

"Vai ter com ela e resolvam os vossos problemas." Sugeriu. Kaynan apertou a minha mão e depois deu-me algo que retirara do bolso. "Leva isso. Eu não vou precisar."

Kaynan entrou finalmente em casa e olhei por fim para o objecto que ele me deixara na mão. Uma embalagem de preservativos. Quis morrer ali mesmo. Será que aquela noite ainda se iria tornar mais estranha?

"O que se passa Black?" Perguntou Leah quando entrei no carro, escondendo a embalagem de preservativos no bolso das calças. "O que é isso?"

"Nada."

"Ele disse-te alguma coisa?" Insistiu.

"Não." Menti. Não podia dizer-lhe que Kaynan tinha sugerido que eu e ela dormissemos juntos.

Apertei o volante com força para impedir a minha mente de divagar. Por algum motivo só pensava que naquele momento a casa dela estava vazia.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou Leah curiosa. "Estás a agir de uma forma estranha. Estás doente?"

"Estou óptimo."

"Não me pareces nada bem."

Leah colocou a sua mão na minha testa e senti uma descarga eléctrica. Fiquei quieto por dois minutos sem saber o que me estava a acontecer. Só sabia que se ela me tocasse de novo provavelmente entraria em combustão espontânea.

Notando que eu estava a agir de um modo estranho, Leah afastou-se de mim.

"Só estava a tentar ajudar." Murmurou ela.

Os nossos olhares cruzaram-se e depois acabei por olhar para o seu decote e as suas pernas quase nuas. Foi com alguma surpresa que percebi que queria fazer o que Kaynan insinuara. E podia fazê-lo ali mesmo. Seria fácil arrancar-lhe aquele estúpido vestido e beijá-la até ficarmos sem oxigénio.

"Apenas fica quieta, está bem? Já fizeste o suficiente por uma noite."

Eu não queria soar tão frio mas não podia arriscar que ela percebesse que eu estava nervoso por estar confinado num espaço tão pequeno e apertado com ela vestida daquela maneira mesmo ao meu lado.

"Não te pedi nada. Pedi ajuda ao meu irmão, não a ti."

"É a minha responsabilidade." Contrariei. "Sou teu alfa. Tudo o que tu fazes vai refectir-se na alcateia."

"Não sou responsabilidade de ninguém Black!" Griotu ela.

Porque é que com ela as coisas acabavam sempre assim?

"És beta da alcateia! Apenas quero que ajas como tal. As coisas poderiam ter acabado muito mal para nós esta noite. Se o Kaynan tivesse descoberto a verdade… imaginas o que teríamos de fazer para lidar com o problema?"

"Como é que eu ia saber que isto ia acontecer? Não leio mentes nem prevejo o futuro!"

"Se não estavas interessada em sair com ele devias ter-lhe dito!"

"Mas eu quis sair com ele!"

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim!"

"Então suponho que se divertiram juntos, não?"

"O quê?"

"Eu conheço-te melhor do que tu pensas. Sei que não precisas nem queres ter nada a ver com o Kaynan. Só aceitaste sair com ele para saber se já esqueceste o Sam."

"Cala-te! Quem é que pensas que és? Eu já esqueci o Sam! Não sou eu que ainda estou agarrada às memórias da minha ex-namorada, que se tornou uma morta-viva…"

"Não estou agarrado às memórias da Bella!"

"Continua a pensar assim…" Disse ela com sarcasmo.

"Já nem passo tempo com ela. Na verdade passo mais tempo contigo do que com a Bella."

"Como queiras…"

"É impossível ter uma conversa decente contigo." Queixei-me.

"O Kaynan gostou de conversar comigo." Disse ela altivamente.

"Então… Vais sair com ele outra vez?"

"Depois do que aconteceu? Duvido muito."

"Ele não se lembra que lhe bateste." Relembrei. "Se ele te convidar de novo, aceitas?"

"Não." Respondeu. "Porque estás tão interessado?"

"Não estou interessado." Menti.

Leah permaneceu calada enquanto conduzi até à sua casa. Quando parei o carro, ela não se mexeu.

"Pensei que estava pronta sabes?" Confessou fechando os olhos para impedir as lágrimas de caírem.

"Ainda vai demorar." Disse-lhe. "Mas um dia vais estar. Tens de ter paciência."

"E quando vai ser isso Jacob?"

"Quando acordares de manhã e não pensares nele. Quando acreditares que afinal ele não era a pessoa da tua vida e que a tua felicidade já não depende dele. Quando perceberes que ainda é possível seres feliz e que não estás pronta para desistir completamente. Quando o teu coração te disser que deseja outra pessoa."

Leah olhou-me surpreendida.

"Falas como se soubesses como é sentir tudo isso."

Eu sorri. Na verdade eu sabia. Só que ainda não tinha percebido. Foi naquele momento que entendi a razão pela qual Bella já não estava nos meus pensamentos. Antigamente eu acordava a pensar nela, e sonhova com um futuro em que estaríamos juntos. Mas agora já não.

Bella desaparecera e Leah estava aqui. Não era suposto eu sentir aquilo por Leah. E apesar de me sentir assustado e confuso, também me sentia estranhamente feliz.

"Não te habitues muito ao que vou dizer mas… Obrigado por teres vindo." Disse Leah abrindo a porta do Rabbit.

"De nada. Ficas a dever-me um favor."

Ela riu-se. "Claro, claro…"

"Podes cozinhar-me outro pequeno-almoço amanhã." Sugeri.

"Vai sonhando Black."

Assim que ela entrou em casa, eu peguei no telemóvel e enviei uma mensagem.

_Estou apaixonado pela Leah Clearwater?_ Perguntei.

Ele respondeu-me imediatamente.

_Levaste demasiado tempo a perceber. Parece que estás de volta ao jogo, Jacob. Assinado: Edward_

**Continua…**


	4. Ep 4 Um passo para a frente

Nota/Autora 1: _Twilight_ e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autora 2: Este episódio passa-se entre os capítulos 8 a 12 de _**Nosso Amanhecer 2**_.

Os episódios apresentados, devidamente numerados, seguem a sequência lógica da série _Nosso Amanhecer_, que por sua vez se encontra dividida em 5 partes. Não é necessário lê-las a não ser que sintam necessidade de enquadrar os acontecimentos. Assim sendo espero que gostem dos one-shot.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

_**Especiais da Série "Nosso Amanhecer"**_

_**Episódio Quatro - Um passo para a frente**_

_**Jacob Black**_

Nunca me sentira tão nervoso em toda a minha vida. As minhas mãos tremiam, a minha visão estava turva, estava a suar e os meus joelhos pareciam gelatina. Não fazia ideia de como tinha ido parar àquela igreja mas aparentemente era ali que eu devia estar.

Ao meu lado esquerdo vi Embry sorrindo, e à minha frente estava um homem de idade avançada, vestido de padre que observava o relógio que tinha no pulso.

"Ela está atrasada." Murmurou ele.

"Quando souber de uma noiva que chegue a horas no seu próprio casamento estará perante um milagre padre." Brincou Embry. "Não estejas nervoso Jake. Ela deve estar a chegar." Acrescentou.

O meu coração bateu desenfreadamente e senti-me tonto.

"O que estou aqui a fazer Embry?" Tive finalmente coragem para perguntar.

"Pensei que não tinhas bebido a noite passada." Disse Sue atrás de mim. Ela parecia zangada. Vestia um vestido roxo e parecia bastante mais jovem. Charlie Swan estava na fila da frente da igreja, acompanhado pelo velho Quil e o meu pai.

Foi naquele momento que percebi que toda a minha família e todos os meus amigos estavam ali.

"Ele bebeu um pouco mas nada de mais." Explicou Embry. "Está apenas nervoso… É o casamento dele afinal de contas."

"Ca… Casamento?" Gaguejei.

Era o dia do meu casamento. Então era por isso que eu estava nervoso.

_Casamento? Espera lá, mas que raios é que se passa? _

Não me lembrava de estar noivo.

"Não me lembro de…" Comecei, mas as palavras falharam-me. Não me lembrava de absolutamente nada.

Eu não podia casar. Não tinha namorada. Muito menos noiva. Com quem é que eu ia casar?

"Vá lá Jake… Não bebeste assim tanto. Andaste a fumar a erva que o Paul te deu?" Perguntou Embry num murmurio.

Observei a igreja e reparei que Sam e Emily estavam na última fila. Isso era estranho tendo em conta que Sam era meu amigo e deveria estar com Quil, Paul, Jared, Brady e Collin na fila da frente. Na verdade, Sam nem sequer parecia feliz por estar ali.

"Nunca pensei ver este dia. Nunca pensei que o Jake fosse mesmo casar com ela." Disse Jared. Quil riu-se e olhou para trás para ver a sua impressão. Claire era uma das crianças vestidas de branco que esperava a entrada da noiva para começar a lançar pétalas de flores.

"Aposto que ela está grávida." Paul sorriu maliciosamente. "Depois de apenas seis meses de namoro, aposto que ele só a pediu em casamento porque a engravidou."

"És tão idiota." Reclamou Rachel dando uma cotovelada a Paul. "Ela não está grávida. Ela apenas consegue fazer o meu irmão feliz e é só isso que interessa. Além disso, ouvi dizer que a Leah não pode ter filhos."

Leah? Será que tinha ouvido bem? Eu não podia casar com Leah Clearwater, ou podia? Como é que isto tinha acontecido? Com certeza iria lembrar-me se tivesse namorado durante seis meses com Leah, certo? Ou será que tinha bebido demais na noite passada e isso afectara a minha memória? Será que Leah estava mesmo grávida? Que confusão!

"Como teu padrinho de casamento aconselho-te a ter calma." Disse Embry. "Não vais querer transformar-te na igreja no dia do teu casamento. Além disso a Sue iria matar-nos aos dois por arruinarmos o grande dia da filha."

Ter calma? Eu tinha acabado de saber que ia casar-me com Leah Clearwater! E que talvez ela estivesse grávida. O que era o mais provável tendo em conta que essa seria a única razão que me levaria a pedi-la em casamento.

"Embry…" Mal reconheci a minha voz. Parecia uma rapariguinha assustada. "O que raios é que eu estou a fazer? Como é que isto aconteceu? Não me lembro de nada."

"Não estás com medo, pois não?" Perguntou Embry com uma expressão séria. "Se fosse eu estaria aterrorizado." Riu-se um pouco. "Eu disse-te que a Leah iria ser a tua perdição."

"Não estás a ajudar." Queixei-me.

"Tem calma. Na noite passada disseste-me que ela valia todas as dores de cabeça e discussões que tiveram no passado e que irão ter no futuro. Disseste que ela é a mulher da tua vida. Por isso relaxa, recompõe-te porque daqui a uns minutos estarás casado."

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Sentia toda a gente a olhar para mim. Provavelmente muitos deles questionavam-se se eu iria fugir dali ou se iria mesmo em frente com o casamento. Instintivamente procurei a saída de emergência mas para lá chegar teria de passar por Sue e Charlie e isso não seria uma boa opção. Comecei a pensar numa outra escapatória mas nesse preciso momento a música começou a tocar e as portas da igreja abriram-se. Vi Seth, que usava um fato negro e camisa branca, tal como eu, entrar de braço dado com a mulher mais bela que alguma vez vira na minha vida.

Naquele momento todos os pensamentos sobre escapar e fugir dali desapareceram. Eu queria casar com Leah e essa constatação fez o meu coração bater mais forte. Observando enquanto ela se aproximava num incrível vestido cor de prata, rodeada de crianças lançando pétalas de rosa, e de rosto tapado por um fino véu, senti-me o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

Não fazia ideia de como Leah teria arranjado dinheiro para comprar aquele vestido mas valia cada cêntimo. Sem mangas e com um corpete justo, revelava todas as curvas que o corpo de uma mulher devia ter.

Senti-me impelido a tapá-la com o meu casaco, porque embora o vestido fosse comprido e tapasse as suas pernas por completo, revelava demasiado das suas costas e do seu peito, e eu não queria partilhá-la com mais ninguém. Ela ia ser minha mulher, por isso só eu é que devia ter a exclusividade de a apreciar assim vestida.

_Minha mulher_. Soava bem.

Eu estava prestes a casar-me, a trocar votos com outra pessoa… Devia estar com medo e nervoso. Devia estar a pensar em fugir dali, mas em vez disso fiquei imóvel, esperando por ela.

_Porque é que não me consigo mexer? _Questionei-me. _Porque estás apaixonado por ela._ Respondeu uma voz dentro da minha mente. Era a única explicação lógica. Eu amava Leah e queria casar com ela.

Quando Seth me entregou Leah, levantei o véu e ela sorriu, olhando para mim com aqueles magníficos olhos castanhos. Nunca pensei ver Leah sorrir daquela maneira outra vez. Senti-me momentaneamente tonto. Como é que eu não tinha percebido que estava apaixonado por ela mais cedo?

"Leah Clearwater e Jacob Black estão perante este altar para se unirem em matrimónio." Disse o padre.

Eu estava tão hipnotizado por Leah que não me mexi. Estava completamente espantado porque os olhos de Leah diziam-me que ela também me amava.

"Jake… estás a olhar para mim há mais de cinco minutos." Murmurou ela e eu despertei finalmente, corando um pouco. "O padre está a chamar-nos."

Puxando-me para a frente, Leah e eu ficámos frente a frente com o padre que começou a ler passagens de um livro velho. A capa estava quase descolada das páginas mas ele continuou a ler sem se importar que o livro se estivesse a desintegrar. À medida que ele lia, eu estava apenas focado no calor da mão de Leah na minha.

_Estou a casar-me com Leah Clearwater. _Pensei enquanto o padre lia mais uma passagem da Biblia.

Tinha medo que fosse tudo imaginação minha. Leah podia ser chata e ter um feitio horrível mas agora eu sabia que ela era a mulher da minha vida. Tinha sido um idiota por ter passado tanto tempo a pensar em Bella quando Leah estava mesmo ao meu lado. Ela não era perfeita, longe disso, mas eu não me importava. Admirava tudo sobre Leah: a sua força e a sua vulnerabilidade, o seu sarcasmo e a sua generosidade, a sua teimosia e a sua humildade. Ela completava-me.

"Leah Clearwater prometes tomar Jacob Black como teu fiel esposo, amá-lo e respeitá-lo por todos os dias das vossas vidas até que a morte vos separe?"

Estava na hora de ver se isto era apenas uma brincadeira ou se era realidade. Antes de Leah responder, pensei seriamente que alguém iria saltar para o altar e mostrar uma câmara oculta, fazendo troça de mim. Porém os segundos passaram e Leah respondeu com um sorriso.

"Prometo."

O padre voltou-se para mim.

"Jacob Black prometes tomar Leah Clearwater como tua fiel esposa, amá-la e respeitá-la por todos os dias das vossas vidas até que a morte vos separe?"

"Prometo."

"Leah, repete depois de mim." Pediu o padre.

Nesse momento Sue entregou à filha uma aliança e enquanto esperava para a colocar no meu dedo, Leah foi repetindo as palavras que o padre dizia.

"Eu, Leah Clearwater recebo-te por meu esposo a ti, Jacob Black, e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida."

No momento seguinte Leah colocou a aliança dourada no meu dedo e foi aí que percebi que não tinha a aliança dela comigo. Quase entrei em pânico mas felizmente Embry salvou o dia. Calmamente entregou-me uma aliança igual à que Leah tinha colocado no meu dedo e repeti as palavras que ela acabara de dizer.

"Eu, Jacob Black recebo-te por minha esposa a ti, Leah Clearwater, e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida."

Disse aquelas palavras facilmente, como se estivesse destinado a fazê-lo e percebi que acabara de fazer a coisa certa. Não havia arrependimentos. Eu queria amá-la e protegê-la até ao fim dos meus dias.

"O noivo pode beijar a noiva." Anunciou o padre.

Eu tinha esperado ansiosamente por aquele momento. Colocando a minha mão direita no seu rosto, olhei para os olhos de Leah e uni os nossos lábios num longo beijo. Não queria que aquele momento terminasse mas ambos precisávamos de respirar.

"Espero que cumpras tudo o que prometeste no dia em que me pediste para casar contigo, Jacob Black." Disse Leah quando nos separámos. "Porque prometi ao teu pai que ele teria netos antes de o Inverno acabar."

Senti o meu rosto a arder depois de ouvir aquilo. Pensar que Leah teria filhos meus fez-me desejar começar a praticar naquele mesmo instante mas teríamos primeiro de passar pela habitual festa de casamento e só depois poderíamos partir para a lua-de-mel. No entanto prometi que aquela seria a melhor noite da vida dela.

"Jake!" Ouvi a voz de Embry atrás de mim. "Acorda! O Martin e o Shane estão a lutar lá fora. A Leah precisa de ajuda!"

Abri os olhos lentamente. Estava na escola e não na igreja. Os meus colegas estavam todos alinhados junto às janelas. Embry e Quil olhavam espectantes para mim.

"Acorda, Jake. Tens de fazer alguma coisa antes que aqueles idiotas se transformem à frente de toda a gente." Disse Quil. "Estavas a sonhar?"

"O que se passa?" Esfreguei os olhos para afastar a sonolência e o sonho que acabara de ter sobre o meu casamento com Leah. Enquanto Quil falava olhei para o meu dedo anelar. Não havia aliança, eu não estava a usar um fato negro e Leah não estava ali vestida de prateado, num incrível vestido que eu desejara arrancar do seu corpo.

Fora apenas mais um sonho. Um entre muitos que eu agora costumava ter sobre Leah. Era assim quase todas as noites desde que ela tivera aquele estúpido encontro com Kaynan.

"Devo estar a ficar louco." Murmurei.

"Jake!" Chamou Embry de novo. "Sai da terra dos sonhos e vai ajudar a Leah!"

"Já ouvi. Estou a ir… certifiquem-se que todos os outros ficam aqui, incluíndo o professor Crowley." Olhei para o nosso professor que tentava colocar ordem na sala sem grande sucesso.

"Está bem. Vai lá, antes que eles destruam a escola inteira!"

"Miúdos idiotas!" Rosnei. Ia ensinar-lhes a não interromperem os meus sonhos.

xxxxxxxxxx

Estava a tentar controlar o meu mau humor mas estava a falhar miseravelmente. Depois da primeira lição com Leah eu tinha finalmente entendido duas coisas: a primeira era que mesmo que ela me ajudasse a estudar, eu iria chumbar o ano; a segunda era que a culpa de a minha vida estar um caos era de Edward Cullen.

"Diz-me lá por que razão entraste na minha casa desta maneira?" Perguntou o vampiro apanhando os bocados da porta do seu quarto que eu tinha destruído.

"Porque és um anormal!"

"Tenho a certeza que essa não foi a única razão que te levou a vir aqui. Estou a detectar algo na tua mente relacionado com a Leah… e roupa interior vermelha?"

Devo ter corado. Aceitar ter lições com Leah não fora uma das minhas melhores decisões, especialmente agora que eu estava a sofrer de uma doença mental que me fazia acreditar que estava apaixonado por ela.

E isso estava a dar comigo em doido. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse ela, e Edward era o culpado.

"Não fui eu que coloquei esses pensamentos na tua cabeça. Eles já lá estavam." Disse ele depois de ler a minha mente. Eu odiava quando ele fazia aquilo. Havia demasiada gente a ler a minha mente. E havia coisas que eu não queria que ninguém soubesse.

"A culpa é tua. Queres que eu acredite que estou apaixonado pela Leah porque não queres que a Bella seja minha amiga agora que está contigo."

Ele rolou os olhos.

"Eu e a Bella já estamos casados. Não és uma ameaça." Sorriu. "E tu já aceitaste isso e já entendeste que não amas a minha mulher. Só te falta aceitar o óbvio."

"Tu puseste ideias estúpidas na minha cabeça!"

"Eu avisei-te. Disse-te que devias ficar longe dela. Tentei avisar-te mas como sempre tu nunca ouves nada do que eu te digo."

Odiava quando Edward achava que tinha sempre razão.

"Não tenho _sempre_ razão, mas neste assunto, tenho a certeza que estou certo. Uma vez disseste-me que não podemos escolher quem amamos. Lembras-te?"

Foi a minha vez de rolar os olhos.

"Sim, lembro-me mas nunca disse nada sobre estar apaixonado pela Leah."

"Não precisas de dizer. É tão óbvio que só um cego não vê. Até mesmo o Jasper já percebeu o que se passa."

"Eu não estou apaixonado por ela! E diz ao Soldado Ryan que páre de analisar as minhas emoções!" Gritei. No fundo eu sabia que estava a tentar convencê-lo mais a ele do que a mim de que não me sentia atraído por Leah.

Edward cruzou os braços, aparentemente divertido com a minha pequena birra.

"Vocês são muito parecidos." Disse ele. "A Leah também é bastante teimosa."

Como se eu não soubesse isso.

"Eu só gosto dela como uma irmã." Tentei.

"A sério? Costumas sonhar em dormir com a tua irmã?"

Apeteceu-me arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

"Não sejas idiota Jacob. Sabes perfeitamente que o que sentes pela Leah é diferente do que sentes pela Rachel."

"Só tenho estes sonhos sobre a Leah porque ela anda a maior parte do tempo quase nua e eu… sou um adolescente."

"Certo… Como queiras. Continua a pensar assim." Disse ele. "O que queres que eu faça, Jacob?"

"Pára de inteferir na minha vida. Já não fizeste o suficiente?"

"Não tenho culpa de sentires o que sentes por ela."

"Não sinto nada por ela!" Repeti.

"Estás em negação. Repetir essas palavras não vai mudar nada."

"Não estou em negação."

"Quantas vezes já sonhaste em casar com ela? Dormir com ela? Ou mesmo terem filhos? Qual era o nome da vossa filha? Sarah?"

Congelei. Odiava o estúpido poder de Edward. Ele sabia sobre _esse _sonho. Durante a nossa lição Leah obrigara-me a ler dez páginas do livro de História para que eu escrevesse um relatório sobre uma batalha qualquer travada durante a Guerra Civil. Eu adormecera depois de ler a terceira página. Tudo acerca de História era aborrecido e eu tinha sono.

Enquanto dormia tive um sonho. Estava em First Beach a jogar futebol na areia com três crianças que me eram muito familiares. Eram três rapazes com idades que deviam rondar os 12, 10 e 8 anos. Todos eles tinham cabelos negros e olhos castanhos como os meus. Persegui o mais novo para recuperar a bola mas ele apanhou-a e fugiu com ela, deixando os dois outros rapazes a clamar por batota. Reparei nesse momento que Leah estava sentada na areia a apenas alguns metros de nós. Ela chamou-me: _'Jake, traz os rapazes, o almoço está pronto.'_

Foi então que percebi que os três rapazes que brincavam na areia eram meus filhos. Como não poderiam ser quando eram tão parecidos comigo? Excepto o nariz. O nariz era igual ao de Leah. Deixando os rapazes a rebolar na areia, lutando pela bola, sentei-me ao lado de Leah que segurava nos braços uma menina. _'Queres dar o almoço à Sarah?'_ Perguntara a Leah do meu sonho. Eu segurei na nossa filha, a quem Leah colocara o nome da minha falecida mãe. _'Ela é tão parecida contigo Jake.'_ Murmurou Leah. _'São todos tão parecidos contigo que assusta. Espero que este seja mais parecido comigo.'_ As mãos de Leah estavam em cima do seu ventre ligeiramente inchado. Não podia estar mais de três meses grávida, talvez quatro. E eu estava mais feliz do que nunca.

Segurando em Sarah, coloquei a minha mão livre em cima do ventre de Leah. O meu filho estava a crescer dentro dela e eu estava orgulhoso. Secretamente desejei que também ele ou ela se parecesse comigo.

Foi a própria Leah que interrompeu o meu sonho, gritando comigo para que acordasse e me concentrasse nos estudos, caso contrário acabaria ignorante e burro como o resto da alcateia. Sem coragem para a enfrentar depois daquele sonho decidi agarrar nos livros e ir-me embora. Não podia deixar que ela soubesse sobre aqueles sonhos. E entretanto, ali estava eu a levar um sermão do violador de mentes depois de ter fugido da casa dos Clearwater.

"Devias ter continuado a estudar em vez de sonhares acordado." Riu-se Edward. "Acho que já entendeste que a Leah significa mais para ti do que o que era suposto significar. Sei que pode parecer difícil entender esses sentimentos mas não sei porque tens tanto medo de os admitir."

"Medo? Porque haveria eu de ter medo? Estamos só a falar da rapariga mais cruel e amarga de toda a Reserva, além de ser ex-namorada do Sam e irmã do Seth. E mesmo que eu arranje coragem para admitir o que sinto, ela não vai corresponder aos meus sentimentos. Ainda está apaixonada pelo cretino do Sam e nunca se irá envolver com outro lobo por causa da impressão. Seria novamente rejeitado… Por isso não vejo nenhuma razão para ter medo." Disse eu com sarcasmo.

Atirei a mochila onde tinha os meus livros da escola para o chão e sentei-me no pequeno sofá do quarto, colocando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. Estava cansado daqueles jogos emocionais e psicológicos. Desde que Leah saíra com Kaynan não conseguira ter uma noite descansada.

"Sei que estás confuso e com dúvidas mas acredita quando digo que sentes algo por ela além de atracção física." Ele hesitou durante uns segundos. "Sonhas em casar com ela e ter filhos dela… Tens de arriscar. Entra no jogo de uma vez por todas Jacob."

xxxxxxxxxx

_Entra no jogo._ Aquelas tinham sido as palavras de Edward, mas como podia eu arriscar entrar num jogo que sabia que ia peder? Não seria melhor tentar evitar mais um erro colossal na minha vida? Quantas vezes teria eu de ser rejeitado até aprender a lição?

Analisando bem as coisas, uma relação entre mim e Leah nunca resultaria independentemente dos meus sentimentos por ela. Eu sabia que estava apaixonado por ela. Sabia-o há já algum tempo e tinha tentado lutar contra isso, mas era escusado.

Tentara agir normalmente quando estava com ela, e pensar nela como se fosse apenas uma amiga, até tinha recorrido a medicação para conseguir dormir e para que os sonhos sobre ela parassem, mas nada resultara. Havia qualquer coisa em Leah, algo especial, que me impelia para ela. E eu sabia que aquilo que eu sentia por ela era certo e errado ao mesmo tempo.

Tinha tentado ignorar os meus sentimentos porque sinceramente não me sentia preparado para amar alguém outra vez. E nunca me passara pela cabeça apaixonar-me por Leah Clearwater. Depois de Bella, sempre pensei que levaria anos até esquecê-la por completo e conseguir sentir algo por outra pessoa.

Por isso foi um choque quando percebi que estava a apaixonar-me pela minha beta. As primeiras semanas tinham sido particularmente duras. Bella estava casada há poucos meses e a lembrança da sua rejeição ainda me mantinha acordado de noite. Por essa razão quando Edward me disse que devia aceitar o que sentia, eu fiz precisamente o contrário e tentei ignorar.

Pensei que ia conseguir. Mantive os meus pensamentos longe da alcateia para que ninguém soubesse a verdade. Mas agora sabia que estivera a iludir-me todo esse tempo. A partir do momento em que pegara na sua mão para dançarmos no casamento de Sam, eu sabia que tinha perdido aquela batalha.

O meu coração parecia querer saltar do meu peito, só conseguia pensar nela, e imaginava como seria estar com ela, viver ao lado dela para o resto da minha vida. Casar e ter filhos. Seria como no meu sonho. Dois ou três rapazes e uma menina a quem daríamos o nome de Sarah. Ainda que ser pai não fosse uma prioridade para mim, pelo menos por agora, eu gostaria de ter uma família numerosa. E não me agradava a ideia de Rachel e Paul terem filhos, pelo que caíria sobre mim a responsabilidade de dar netos ao meu pai, já que Becca não conseguia engravidar (fora o que eu ouvira Rachel dizer a Kim há uns dias).

Porém havia demasiadas variáveis naquela equação. A impressão, por exemplo. Um laço mágico que basicamente controlava a vida de um lobo. Um laço que podia trazer extrema felicidade mas também muita tristeza. Imprimir parecia ser algo mágico, maravilhoso, era como uma benção. Pelo menos era assim que se sentiam todos os lobos da alcateia que já tinham imprimido. No total eram quatro, e eu experienciara a impressão através do elo mental que nos unia e sabia que era algo especial. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, parecia ser algo sufocante.

Isso para não dizer que era cruel e injusto. Durante algum tempo, eu desejara imprimir para poder esquecer Bella e a rejeição que ela me impusera. Não me importava se perdesse o meu poder de escolha, não me importava de amar alguém que mal conhecia, só queria que a dor desaparecesse. Queria uma saída fácil.

Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que a impressão não era amor de verdade. Era algo imposto. Imprimir não era a solução. Seria mais fácil esquecer o sofrimento pelo qual passara se imprimisse, mas era esse sofrimento e essa dor que me tinham ajudado a ser quem eu era. Não queria que a minha vida fosse controlada por lendas ou magia, queria ser eu a traçar o meu destino.

E naquele momento, enquanto dançava com Leah, tudo o que queria era estar com ela. Queria fazê-la esquecer Sam, queria conquistar o seu coração, queria que ela soubesse que estaria sempre ao seu lado, como dizia a letra da música que dançávamos.

_'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years, You'll only cry those happy tears, And though I'll make mistakes I'll never break your heart._

Eu tinha a certeza que seria incapaz de a magoar como Sam. Jamais a deixaria, jamais iria escolher outra rapariga. Leah merecia alguém melhor do que Sam. E eu era melhor do que ele. Só queria que ela também visse isso. O problema é que Leah estava demasiado danificada. Sam deixara um vazio enorme dentro dela. Conseguia sentir a sua tristeza, solidão e dor enquanto dançávamos. Queria protegê-la. Queria que ela quisesse que eu a protegesse.

Leah apoiou a sua cabeça no meu ombro e senti a temperatura do meu corpo aumentar. Não sabia se ela se sentia tão confortável quanto eu naquele momento mas esperava que sim. Porém aquele momento não durou muito. A música terminou e Leah afastou-se para se ir embora.

"Tenho de ir." Disse-me num murmúrio.

"Porquê?" Sabia que o dia do casamento de Sam e Emily seria especialmente duro para ela. Sabia que ela queria fechar aquele capítulo da sua vida, mas queria que ela não se afastasse de mim.

"Preciso de estar sozinha e ordenar os pensamentos."

"Mas vais regressar, certo?"

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Preciso mesmo de estar sozinha."

"Promete que voltas." Pedi.

"Porquê?"

Porque acho que estou apaixonado por ti. Queria dizer-lhe isso mas as palavras não saíram.

"Sei como te sentes, Leah… e acredita que não é fácil seguir esse caminho sem que ele te conduza a sítios muito escuros. Não quero que passes por tudo isso sozinha."

Ela sorriu um pouco.

"Promete que voltas." Insisti.

"Prometo."

E então ela partiu. Seth veio ter comigo imediatamente. Não permiti que ele fosse atrás dela porque sabia que Leah precisava realmente de estar sozinha.

"Deixa-me ir Jake." Pediu Seth enquanto eu segurava o seu braço. "Ela pode fazer alguma estupidez."

"Ela tem de sarar Seth. E tem de o fazer sozinha. Eu sei o que estou a dizer. Dá-lhe algum tempo."

Seth seguiu a irmã com o olhar e acenou.

"Se ela não regressar até logo à noite, juro que te mato." Ameaçou. Era uma ameaça vazia, eu sabia disso, mas finji levá-la a sério para não magoar o ego de Seth.

_Se ela não regressar até logo à noite, não vou descansar enquanto não a encontrar._ Prometi.

Com a excepção de mim e Seth mais ninguém reparou que Leah deixara a festa e a diversão continuou. Emily estava na pista de dança com o irmão, Ronald, a alcateia tentava esvaziar o máximo de mesas possíveis, e Sam não estava em lado algum.

Não ficaria admirado de não ver Sam se não se tratasse do seu casamento. Ele deveria estar junto da esposa. Prestando um pouco mais de atenção ouvi a sua voz a alguns metros de distância e desloquei-me até lá.

"_O Jacob pensa que te pode arranjar. Ele tentou fazer o mesmo com a Bella mas não resultou. Tu és o novo projecto dele."_ Ouvi Sam dizer.

"_Ele sabe perfeitamente que não quero a sua ajuda. Eu sei tomar conta de mim."_ E aquela era a voz de Leah. Porque é que Sam não a podia deixar em paz? Era por causa dele que ela criara uma barreira de ferro em volta do seu coração.

"_Ele sente pena de ti porque já esteve no teu lugar. Se continuares a dar-lhe esperanças o Jake não vai parar de tentar curar-te e vão magoar-se."_

Era melhor que Sam parasse de falar, porque se isso não acontecesse eu iria bater-lhe. Não queria saber se era o dia do seu casamento ou não. Ele estava a passar dos limites. Além disso, eu não sentia pena de Leah, apenas sabia o que ela estava a sentir porque passara pelo mesmo há pouco tempo. E o que raios é que ele estava a insinuar ao dizer que nos íamos magoar?

"_Obrigado pela preocupação e pelo aviso Sam, mas eu sei o que faço."_

Leah afastou-se de Sam e continuou a andar sem olhar para trás. Eu decidi então que estava na hora de ter uma conversa com o meu beta.

"_A Emily está à tua procura."_ Disse Jared juntando-se a ele.

"_Diz-lhe que vou já. Preciso de um minuto."_ Pediu Sam.

Quando Jared regressou à festa, aproximei-me. Mal conseguia controlar a minha fúria.

"Que merda foi aquilo?" Exigi. Sam olhou para mim com desdém.

"Estás a falar de quê Jake? Só vim…"

"Vieste fazê-la sentir-se ainda pior." Retaliei.

"A minha relação com a Leah é complicada Jake. Não tenho culpa se ela ainda me ama."

"Dizes isso porque te sentes culpado por tê-la magoado, porque queres que ela ainda sinta algo por ti ou porque tens medo que ela te esqueça agora que casaste?"

Estávamos frente a frente. Sam era quatro anos mais velho do que eu mas eu agora era uns centímetros mais alto.

"Vai-te embora Jacob." Rosnou ele. "Tu não sabes nada."

"Porque continuas a atormentá-la?"

"O que tens tu a ver com isso? És o namorado dela Jake?"

"Não! Não sou o namorado dela, sou um amigo e tu não estás a ajudá-la. Estás casado com a Emily, Sam. Tiveste o teu final feliz, por isso deixa a Leah ter o dela."

"Não me parece que ela esteja interessa em ser feliz."

"Isso é porque tu continuas a fazê-la lembrar de tudo o que vocês tiveram e tudo o que ela perdeu. Continuas a esfregar-lhe na cara que ela não foi boa o suficiente para ti…"

"Estou a tentar fazer o mais correcto." Interrompeu-me Sam.

"És um cretino egoísta. Deixa-a em paz."

Sam virou-me as costas, decidindo não continuar aquela discussão. Provavelmente desejava ir juntar-se à sua impressão.

"Eu posso estar a fazer tudo errado Jacob, mas tu também estás a mexer com o fogo. A Leah não é a Bella. Não te esqueças disso."

Quase o ataquei quando ele disse aquilo. Se Seth não me tivesse chamado, teria batido em Sam com tanta força que ele teria ido na viagem da sua lua-de-mel com um olho negro. Ou talvez com ambos.

Porém, Sam não fora a primeira pessoa a avisar-me que eu estava a mexer com o fogo. Edward já me dissera o mesmo. Dissera-me que eu não devia ajudar Leah só para me sentir bem comigo próprio, pois se eu o fizesse Leah acabaria por ficar com a ideia errada.

E eu não queria que isso acontecesse. No início Leah fora um escape para mim. Permitia-me esquecer Bella e os momentos que tínhamos passado juntos. Eu sentia-me desiludido por ter perdido Bella para uma reles sanguessuga e precisava de me sentir útil. Leah precisava de ajuda, por isso achei que devia arriscar. Apenas não pensei que me apaixonaria por ela. E quando percebi isso era tarde demais.

Agora estava confuso. Era possível que as coisas com Leah terminassem do mesmo modo que haviam terminado com Bella. Em rejeição. Porque Leah jamais sentiria algo por mim. Eu devia simplesmente esquecer tudo e afastar-me dela, mas não sabia como. E não queria fazê-lo.

Passei algumas horas observando pessoas a divertir-se. Sam não voltou a deixar Emily. Os Cullen, que eram convidados de honra, pareciam estar a gostar de estar ali. Edward e Bella dançavam e eu reparei que já não sentia quaisquer ciúmes quando eles se tocavam ou beijavam.

Bella faria sempre parte da minha vida, ela fora alguém muito importante para mim no passado e talvez Alice tivesse razão e voltassemos a precisar um do outro no futuro, mas agora eu já não me sentia tão ligado a ela. Tinha finalmente aceitado a realidade. Ela era uma vampira, e eu era um lobo. Ela viveria com Edward para toda a eternidade, e eu, tal como Leah teria de continuar a viver.

Horas mais tarde, Sam e Emily aceitaram o presente de Carlisle e partiram no Mercedes Benz do doutor em direcção ao aeroporto de Seattle. Os noivos iam passar uma semana com tudo pago no Casino-Hotel chamado Black Pearl em Las Vegas. Jared ofereceu-se para conduzir o Mercedes para que depois pudesse levar o automóvel a Carlisle.

Não me despedi de Sam pois estava ressentido com o que ele dissera a Leah. No fundo eu sabia que apesar de agora estar casado, Sam continuava a achar que possuía direitos de exclusividade sobre Leah. Era como se ele desejasse que Leah ficasse sozinha.

Sam estava a ser egoísta. Leah não lhe pertencia, por isso ele devia deixá-la em paz. O problema é que ela também não era minha, e uma vez que eu ainda podia imprimir, eu também não devia ficar perto dela.

Será que o que sentia por ela iria durar? Ou estaria apenas a usá-la? O que tinha eu para lhe oferecer? Sam prometera-lhe muitas coisas. Prometera amá-la, casar com ela, fazê-la feliz, e no fim bastara olhar para Emily uma única vez para quebrar todas essas promessas.

Se eu ia lutar por Leah, se ia tentar fazer com que ela me amasse, teria de provar que era melhor do que Sam. Teria de me certificar que jamais a magoaria daquela maneira. Mas será que eu iria conseguir lutar contra a impressão?

_Porque é que me meti nesta confusão?_

"Vou procurar a Leah. O sol já se está a pôr e a minha mãe está preocupada. Não quero que a Leah passe a noite sozinha." A voz de Seth trouxe-me de regresso à realidade. Já era tarde e Leah continuava desaparecida. Ela prometera voltar mas nunca me dissera quando.

"É melhor deixá-la em paz Seth. Ela deve estar bem." Interviu Quil. Ele já estava na oitava cerveja. "Ela precisa de tempo para…" Quil fez uma pausa para beber o que restava na garrafa. "Precisa de…"

"Precisa de algum tempo sozinha." Embry finalizou por Quil. "Não me leves a mal Seth mas neste momento acho que não é seguro estar perto da tua irmã."

"Não te pedi para vires, Call. Não estou a pedir a vossa ajuda. Sei perfeitamente o que vocês pensam sobre a Leah." Pareceu-me ouvir um tom de ressentimento na voz de Seth. Dando meia volta, ele partiu em direcção à floresta.

"Seth! Espera!" Chamei. "Eu vou buscá-la. Fica com a Sue."

"Não tens de fingir que te preocupas com ela Jake. Podes voltar para a festa."

_Eu preocupo-me com ela. Mais do que devia._ Podia ter dito aquelas palavras a Seth mas ele iria ficar desconfiado e não iria gostar de saber que eu estava apaixonado pela irmã. Provavelmente acabaria por me relembrar que eu podia imprimir a qualquer momento. Seth era bastante protector e na sua opinião, Leah não precisava de outro "Sam" na sua vida.

"Mesmo que a encontres não vais conseguir convencê-la a voltar. Ambos sabemos que ela vai reclamar." Disse eu. "Mas eu sou o alfa da alcateia. Posso trazê-la para casa."

"Ela é _minha_ irmã."

"E minha beta." Suspirei. Seth conseguia ser bastante teimoso. "Prometo que a trago de volta."

"Está bem. Apenas certifica-te que ela regressa."

Ele era um bom irmão. Apesar de tudo o que lhe acontecera, continuava a ser um bom amigo e a ter um bom coração. Não devia ser ele a tomar conta de Leah e a preocupar-se constantemente com ela. Afinal de contas, Seth era apenas um miúdo.

Depois de ter entrado na floresta, apanhei o rasto de Leah e segui-o a pé. Desta vez, ela não parecia ter ido muito longe e não se transformara.

Passei pelas terras dos Cullen e segui para norte, fazendo um desvio quando cheguei à estrada que ia para Forks. Leah estava nos penhascos e antes de me anunciar fiquei a observá-la sem me mexer. Apesar de estar de costas para mim, a luz da lua iluminava-a fazendo-a parecer um anjo naquele vestido.

Foi naquele momento que soube que não queria imprimir, e que mesmo que isso acontecesse, iria lutar até ao fim para manter os meus sentimentos por Leah vivos. Queria escolhê-la a ela. Não interessava se éramos diferentes e se costumavámos brigar. Não interessava se ela era impulsiva, sarcástica e selvagem. Ela era um lobo, e estava na sua natureza ser selvagem.

"Pensei que teria de ir novamente até ao Canadá para te encontrar." Disse eu. Ela voltou-se para trás, surpreendida por me ver ali.

"Diz-me que não mandaste toda a alcateia à minha procura."

"Claro que não. O Seth estava preocupado por isso ele e eu decidimos procurar-te."

Leah rolou os olhos chateada. Ela odiava ser "a donzela em apuros".

"A tua mãe pediu-nos. Ela está preocupada." Confessei. "E… eu não tinha nada para fazer… a festa já terminou."

"Eu falo com ela amanhã."

"O que tens estado a fazer aqui a tarde toda?" Perguntei reparando que ela estava demasiado perto da beira do penhasco.

"Nada. Não pensei em saltar se é isso que queres saber. Mas também não faria qualquer diferença… não morremos assim tão facilmente."

Olhei para ela com atenção para ter a certeza que ela estava a falar a sério.

"Devias ter-me dito que vinhas para aqui."

"Eu queria estar sozinha."

"Bem… agora que a festa acabou já podemos ir para casa. Finalmente acabou tudo."

Leah acenou mas como não se mexeu, puxei-a pela mão e abracei-a. Os nossos olhares cruzaram-se e senti naquele momento que os seus olhos contavam a história de alguém que fora severamente magoada e que precisava desesperadamente de alguém em quem confiar, com quem falar, alguém que lhe dissesse que ela era importante.

"Podes chorar. Eu não digo a ninguém." Disse-lhe num murmúrio e então, os seus braços envolveram-me e ela começou a chorar. Deveria ter estado ali a tarde toda a evitar as lágrimas, mas agora Leah quebrara finalmente.

Abracei-a com força, decidindo que iria ficar com ela, iria ajudá-la naqueles momentos difíceis. Seth era apenas um miúdo, e Sue tinha uma nova vida, por isso eu tomaria conta de Leah.

Quando ela se acalmou, começámos a caminhar em direcção à sua casa.

"A festa foi divertida?" Perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

"A comida foi boa. Devias ter provado o pudim de morango. A Bella escolheu bem o serviço de catering."

"Ainda bem…"

Repreendi-me mentalmente por ter falado em Bella. Se queria que Leah percebesse que eu já não amava Bella não podia continuar a falar nela.

"Tens a certeza que acabou?" Insistiu Leah.

"Sim. Ele já se foi embora…" Esperei uns segundos para ver a sua reacção ao mencionar Sam. Como Leah pareceu não se importar, disse-lhe a verdade. "Eles foram para Las Vegas. O Carlisle ofereceu-lhes a estadia num hotel durante uma semana."

"Óptimo." Referiu. "Assim não vou ter de olhar para a cara deles por uns tempos." Ela sorriu um pouco.

Quando chegámos à porta da sua casa reparei que não estava ninguém. Não queria impor a minha presença mas não me sentia bem em deixá-la sozinha.

"Fico contigo…" Tentei. "Se quiseres companhia." Acrescentei. Leah olhou para mim e recusou. "Ouvi o que o Sam te disse quando deixaste a festa e ele está engando."

"Não faz mal. Sempre soube que me estavas a ajudar porque sentias pena de mim e porque querias fazer algo que não conseguiste fazer pela Bella."

Como eu queria que ela não pensasse assim.

"Isso não é verdade." Disse eu com firmeza.

"Eu devia ter-te dito antes que não quero ser arranjada… não sou um carro. O Sam tem razão… eu não valho a pena e não sou a Isabella Swan."

"Cullen." Corrigi. Bella era uma Cullen agora. Já não era a Bella que eu tinha conhecido.

"Como queiras. Eu estou bem sozinha."

"Nunca pensei em ti como uma substituta." Confessei, tentando fazer com que percebesse que eu não queria ser amigo dela só para a ajudar como fizera no passado com Bella. "Sei que ainda dói e que não irás conseguir esquecer o dia de hoje por algum tempo mas prometo que as coisas vão melhorar." Disse eu. Dei um passo em frente quando reparei nas lágrimas que ela tentava segurar.

Voltei a abraçá-la para lhe transmitir algum conforto. Naquele momento ela parecia tão frágil que eu não queria largá-la. Ficámos ali, abraçados, durante alguns minutos. Eu sabia o que ela estava sentir. Eu também sentira aquela dor antes. Não sabia bem o que doera mais: ler o convite que Edward me enviara, ou ver Bella depois da sua transformação. Mas fora naquele momento que eu percebi que Bella nunca seria minha. E agora, pela primeira vez em vários meses, eu estava feliz por isso.

Acabámos por entrar em casa e ficámos sentados no sofá sem nos preocuparmos em acender a luz ou a televisão. Aninhada contra mim, Leah permaneceu em silêncio mesmo quando o meu telemóvel tocou. Seth queria saber se eu encontrara a irmã. Disse-lhe que estava com ela e que era melhor que ele passasse a noite na casa de Embry, pois não queria que Seth a visse naquele estado e sabia que Leah também não iria querer que o irmão mais novo a visse assim.

Depois de desligar, Leah abraçou-me com força e eu concentrei-me apenas em fazê-la sentir-se segura. Queria dizer-lhe que me preocupava com ela e que desejava que ela esquecesse Sam rapidamente. Queria dizer-lhe que estava apaixonado por ela mas era demasiado cedo.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu queria beijar alguém sem querer demonstrar algo a mim próprio. A primeira vez que beijara Bella fizera-o para que ela reparasse em mim. Queria que ela visse que eu era melhor opção do que Edward. Na segunda vez que a beijara queria que ela se apercebesse que me amava e que não deveria ter aceitado o pedido de casamento do vampiro. Ambas as vezes, eu queria provar algo não a ela, mas a mim.

Agora não era assim. Eu queria beijar Leah porque queria que ela soubesse que ela era importante para mim, queria que ela soubesse que eu me importava com ela, queria que ela se sentisse amada e mais do que tudo, queria que ela tivesse esperança num final feliz. Queria que ela acreditasse que era possível amar de novo.

Quando Leah fechou os olhos, coloquei a mão no seu rosto e beijei-a no cabelo. Dormimos toda a noite nos braços um do outro. E apesar de não ter acontecido nada, aquela foi a melhor noite da minha vida. A manhã chegou lentamente e quando o sol surgiu, senti Leah levantar-se calmamente. Queria mantê-la ali comigo, mas tive de a soltar ou arriscava-me a uma reprimenda.

Alguns minutos depois ouvi a água a correr na casa de banho. Tentei concentrar-me em algo que não fosse o facto de Leah estar nua a tomar banho no piso superior da casa. Ela levou cerca de meia hora a descer as escadas e foi imediatamente para a cozinha. Nesse momento decidi ir ter com ela.

"Bom dia." Cumprimentei. Como estava a morrer de calor por ter dormido vestido retirei a gravata e a camisa e quase podia jurar que Leah tinha demorado uns minutos a olhar para mim.

"Tens fome?" O meu estômago manifestou-se em resposta.

"Estou esfomeado." Sentei na cadeira mais próxima e esperei que ela terminasse de cozinhar os ovos e as torradas.

"Podes comer o que quiseres."

"E tu?"

Ela apontou para uma caneca de café em cima da mesa.

"Se soubesse que me cozinhavas o pequeno-almoço já teria dormido contigo há mais tempo."

Provavelmente aquelas não eram as palavras ideais para dizer naquela manhã mas eu estava a sentir-me optimista. Leah bateu-me na cabeça mas notei que ela tinha corado e ficado um pouco embaraçada.

"Se dizes a alguém, mato-te!"

"Claro… claro…"

"Eu lamento o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Lamento ter arruinado a tua camisa mas eu estava um pouco… deprimida e…"

"Não há problema." Sorri.

Ela olhou para mim com surpresa. Devia estar admirada por eu não ter feito uma piada qualquer.

"Termina de comer e vai para casa. Tenho coisas para fazer."

"Vais ficar bem?"

"Sim, acho que sim."

"Ainda bem… talvez agora possas sorrir com mais frequência." Estava a tentar não ser cliché.

"Se pensas que vou começar a ser boazinha para toda a gente a partir de agora estás muito enganado."

"Eu consigo tolerar a tua teimosia Leah… mas se…"

"É melhor estares calado, Black." Avisou ela.

Rolei os olhos e encolhi os ombros. Ela tentava permanecer forte e intocável mas eu sabia que por baixo de todas aquelas camadas de frieza, ela era uma boa pessoa.

Naquele instante ouvimos alguém bater à porta. Ambos sabíamos que era Sue. Leah olhou para mim intensamente. Eu não devia estar ali. Sue acabaria por ter a ideia errada se me visse a tomar o pequeno-almoço com a filha.

"É melhor eu ir-me embora…" Sugeri.

"Sim, é melhores saíres pelas traseiras."

"Vejo-te depois."

Leah acenou-me. Eu sabia que Sue iria mantê-la ocupada durante algum tempo, por isso decidi ir para casa. Fiz um desvio para me certificar que havia alguém a patrulhar naquela manhã. Estava aparentemente tudo calmo. Não havia sinais de vampiros nas nossas terras nem das dos Cullen.

Não esperava encontrar ninguém acordado em casa àquela hora mas quando cheguei junto à porta ouvi vozes.

"_Não sei Paul… acho que é cedo demais."_ Ouvi a voz de Rachel. Ela e o namorado estavam na cozinha.

"_Vá lá querida… é o aniversário da minha mãe. Ela quer que vás."_ Pediu. _"Está na hora de conheceres a minha família. É uma ocasião especial."_

"_Não comprei uma prenda e… O que vai ela pensar de mim? Sou mais velha do que tu…"_

"_És filha do Billy. Ninguém te vai julgar. A minha família respeita o teu pai demasiado para te julgar. Eles vão adorar-te."_ Insistiu Paul. _"Vá lá. Estou a implorar."_

Paul era patético.

"_Preciso de tomar banho primeiro e tenho de escolher uma roupa adequada."_

"_Espero a manhã inteira se for preciso."_ Declarou ele. Ouvi quando se beijaram e nessa altura dei um pontapé na porta para que me ouvissem a chegar. Quando Paul me viu entrar, afastou-se da minha irmã, que corou um pouco.

"Vou preparar-me." Disse Rachel encaminhando-se para a casa de banho.

"Bom dia Jake." Saudou Paul com um sorriso. Eu já não gostava de Paul antes de sermos lobos, e depois de imprimir na minha irmã, odiava-o ainda mais.

"O que estás a fazer aqui?" Rosnei.

"É o aniversário da minha mãe. Convidei a Rachel para vir almoçar connosco." Anunciou.

Fui até ao frigorífico para beber um copo de leite e quando passei por Paul ele cheirou o ar em meu redor.

"A sério Jake? Andas a comer a Clearwater?"

Cuspi o leite para o chão.

"Estás doido?" Vociferei.

"Tens o cheiro dela e, como sei que não te identificas com a causa gay, acho que é óbvio com qual dos Clearwater andas a dormir."

"Não ando a dormir com ela." Tentei manter a calma. "Dançámos na festa do Sam. Ela foi dama de honor e eu o padrinho do noivo. Lembras-te?"

"O cheiro dela está entranhado em ti amigo. Tens estado a dançar um outro tipo de dança com a Leah."

"Estive com ela porque fui procurá-la ontem à noite." Expliquei. "Ela desapareceu depois da festa."

"Devias tê-la deixado ir-se embora. Aquela cabra cruel não faz falta a ninguém."

"Ela não é uma cabra cruel." Defendi.

"Claro que é." Contrariou. "Ela está sempre a implicar com todos nós. O Sam está bem melhor sem ela."

_Pelo menos nisso estamos de acordo._ Pensei.

"Se a respeitares, ela também te respeita."

"És o guardião dela?"

"É responsabilidade minha fazer com que a alcateia esteja unida. Temos de respeitar e confiar em todos os membros da alcateia. Incluíndo a Leah."

"Pois, mas aparentemente alguns de nós têm privilégios. Ela é sexy… Confesso que sonhei algumas vezes com ela antes de imprimir." Riu-se Paul. "Aquele corpo bem esculpido… deve parecer o paraíso, não é Jake…?"

"Cala-te!" Avisei-o.

"Vá lá Jake. Podes dizer-me tudo. Ela grita na cama? Morde? Ouvi dizer que ela passou uma noite com o primo do Collin e…"

Havia demasiados rumores sobre o encontro entre Leah e Kaynan mas nenhum era verdadeiro. Só eu é que sabia o que realmente acontecera naquela noite.

"Estou a avisar-te Paul."

"Parabéns por teres perdido a tua virgindade, grande alfa… mesmo que tenha sido com a Leah." Paul riu-se mais alto. "Mas não te apegues muito, a Leah não tem perfil para ser uma boa namorada como a Emily, a Rachel ou a Kim… Só serve para descarregares um pouco a frustração e nada mais."

Estava prestes a atacar Paul na minha cozinha quando o meu pai chegou.

"Bom dia rapazes. Posso dar-te uma palavra Jake?"

"Claro." Olhei ameaçadoramente para Paul mas ele ignorou-me.

"Podem dizer à Rachel que a venho buscar ao meio-dia?" Pediu Paul dirigindo-se à porta.

"Claro." Concordou o meu pai.

Esperámos que Paul saisse.

"Isso é verdade?" Perguntou o meu pai.

"O quê?"

"Andas a dormir com a Leah?"

Eu fiquei sem reacção.

"Jake… Sei que vocês são jovens e que pensam que a Leah não pode engravidar, mas por favor lembra-te que ela é filha do Harry e a Sue. É como se fosse tua irmã e acabou de perder o homem que amava. O coração dela está partido e não vais conseguir ajudá-la tendo sexo com ela…"

"Pai!" Exclamei. "Não ando a dormir com a Leah. Aquilo era só o Paul a ser estúpido."

"Oh." O meu pai respirou de alívio. "Óptimo. É bom saber isso… porque acho que nenhum de vocês está pronto para uma relação duradoura. E ainda há certas coisas que tenho de te explicar…"

"Por favor, pai. Não quero falar sobre sexo." Implorei.

"É para teu bem."

"Não ando a dormir com ninguém. Será que não podemos adiar essa conversa?"

"Está bem. Mas quando começares a sair com uma rapariga tens de me dizer, está bem?" Pediu. "Onde estiveste toda a noite?"

"Levei a Leah a casa… Ela estava bastante infeliz… e depois fiquei a patrulhar até de madrugada." Menti.

"Estou a ver… És um bom rapaz Jake. E um óptimo líder."

Eu sorri.

"Vai descansar filho." Acrescentou.

"Pai?"

"O que foi?"

"Achas que vou imprimir?"

"És o alfa. O descendente de Ephraim. É necessário que passes os teus genes a uma próxima geração."

"E se eu lutar contra a impressão?"

"Porque farias isso?"

"Não gosto da ideia de ter o meu destino controlado por lendas e magia. Quero ser eu a decidir quem amo e a fazer as minhas decisões. A impressão não é amor. Liga-nos a alguém que nem sequer conhecemos."

"É magia antiga Jacob. Terás de aceitar. Não me parece que tenhas escolha."

"Veremos."

Entrei no meu quarto e deitei-me na cama. Ainda conseguia sentir o odor doce de Leah na minha roupa e na minha pele, e isso acalmou-me. Não queria saber o que o destino me reservaria, não ia deixar que a impressão controlasse a minha vida. Iria lutar contra ela porque só assim poderia manter o meu amor por Leah intacto.

**Continua…**


	5. Ep 5 E dois passos para trás

Nota/Autora 1: _Twilight_ e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autora 2: Este episódio passa-se durante o capítulo 15 de _**Nosso Amanhecer 2**_.

Os episódios apresentados, devidamente numerados, seguem a sequência lógica da série _Nosso Amanhecer_, que por sua vez se encontra dividida em 5 partes. Não é necessário lê-las a não ser que sintam necessidade de enquadrar os acontecimentos. Assim sendo espero que gostem dos one-shot.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

_**Especiais da Série "Nosso Amanhecer"**_

_**Episódio Cinco – E dois passos para trás**_

_**Jacob Black**_

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei estacado à porta da casa dos Clearwater a olhar para ela. Leah era tudo o que eu conseguia ver e o seu perfume era tudo o que eu conseguia cheirar no momento. A certa altura percebi que alguém passava por mim, balbuciando algo sobre o violador de mentes, mas não liguei importância. Quase parecia que me tinha tornado cego e surdo somente por ela se encontrar ali mesmo à minha frente.

Reparei que ela movia os lábios mas não ouvi nada do que dizia. Apenas regressei à realidade quando Seth surgiu no meu campo de visão e percebi que estivera todo aquele tempo ali especado como um idiota.

Minutos mais tarde Sue partiu e fiquei a sós com os irmãos Clearwater. Contei-lhes sobre o que acontecera na minha viagem pela América do Sul com o violador de mentes e o soldado Ryan. Tínhamos conseguido recrutar quatro vampiros para a nossa causa. As sanguessugas estavam acampadas junto à fronteira canadiana.

Carlisle trouxera com ele cinco vampiros e por isso os nossos aliados eram agora nove. Não lhes chamaria um exército mas pelo menos era qualquer coisa. Precisávamos urgentemente de aliados que nos ajudassem contra os Volturi. E agora a única coisa que podíamos fazer era esperar.

De acordo com os Cullen, nove vampiros seriam suficientes para persuadir os italianos a não nos exterminar. Eu achava que eles estavam demasiado optimistas, mas esperava que tivessem razão.

Entretanto, eu tinha muitos outros problemas a resolver. Apostara uma grande quantia de dinheiro em como seria capaz de passar o ano lectivo, e se perdesse a aposta teria de trabalhar o resto da vida para pagar a quantia que ficaria a dever. Apenas duas outras pessoas acreditavam que eu iria ser capaz de passar o ano: Bella e Leah.

Durante algum tempo, Leah ajudara-me a estudar e agora eu estava pronto para fazer um último esforço para conseguir ter notas positivas nos testes finais. Tinha precisamente uma semana para me preparar, e isso queria dizer que teria de estudar afincadamente a partir de hoje. Por essa mesma razão pedira a Leah que me deixasse ficar em sua casa.

Inicialmente pensei que ela iria recusar mas Seth veio em meu auxílio e juntos conseguimos convencê-la. Seth era o ponto fraco de Leah, e toda a gente sabia isso. Mas existiam outras duas razões para a minha insistência em ficar em casa dos Clearwater por uma semana.

A primeira razão era Paul Lahote.

Desde a minha viagem com os Cullen, ele passara a maior parte do seu tempo livre com a minha irmã, em minha casa. Embora o meu pai não permitisse que ele passasse lá as noites, Paul era agora uma visita constante em minha casa, e eu não o suportava. Não nos dávamos bem desde que ele imprimira em Rachel.

E eu não tinha qualquer vontade de o ver a apalpar, beijar e fazer outras coisas nojentas com a minha irmã. Teria de lidar com isso um dia através do elo mental, mas quanto mais tarde melhor.

A segunda razão era Sam Uley.

Por muito mau que fosse ter Paul praticamente a viver em minha casa, e saber que ele andava a dormir com a minha irmã, havia outra pessoa que eu queria evitar a todo o custo. E essa pessoa era Sam.

Sam era um óptimo beta. Era forte e leal mas era um idiota chapado. Neste momento não estava nem perto de fazer parte do meu top-10 de melhores amigos.

Desde que eu começara a passar mais tempo com Leah, a minha relação com Sam mudara. Cada vez gostava menos dele e das suas atitudes. Inicialmente eu sentira pena dele. Antes de imprimir, Sam era divertido e amava Leah, e todos nós sabíamos que ele não a magoara intencionalmente. Sabíamos que Sam não tinha escolhido imprimir e que a impressão acabara por arruinar a sua vida a nível emocional. (Na verdade, a impressão era em minha opinião, algo que nos obrigava a estar com uma pessoa sobre a qual não sabíamos nada, e apesar de toda a magia envolvida, a única coisa que fazia era privar-nos de escolher quem amávamos de verdade).

Ainda que eu soubesse que podia contar com Sam para liderar a alcateia e organizar patrulhas, não confiava nele no que dizia respeito a Leah. Antes de me dirigir a casa dos Clearwater, eu tinha visitado Sam para lhe pedir que me substituísse enquanto eu estudava com Leah, o que ele aceitou mas não sem antes me mostrar uma pequena lembrança em que quase beijara Leah alguns dias depois de ter casado com Emily.

Não sabia se ele pretendera intimidar-me com aquela memória ou se o fizera intencionalmente para me afastar de Leah, a única coisa que sabia era que não o queria perto dela de maneira alguma.

Naquele dia em que Sam tentara beijá-la, Leah conseguira empurrá-lo e dera-lhe uma bofetada da qual ele provavelmente ainda se lembraria dali a uns anos, mas eu sabia que ela ainda nutria sentimentos por ele. E se eu queria de facto lutar por ela, teria de fazer com que Sam fosse empurrado para os confins negros das memórias de Leah.

"Podias ter vindo só amanhã. Devias descansar da viagem." Disse-me Leah colocando o meu livro de geografia na mesa. Tínhamos acabado de jantar há alguns minutos e já tínhamos estudado um pouco.

"Eu sei… mas…"

"Deixa-me adivinhar." Interrompeu-me. "O Paul estava em tua casa com a Rachel." Adivinhou. Ela conhecia-me melhor do que eu pensava.

"Quase parece que ele se mudou para lá e o meu pai nem sequer diz nada."

"O Billy está feliz por ter a tua irmã de volta. Tens de respeitar isso."

O meu pai não se importaria se uma árvore imprimisse nela, desde que Rachel voltasse para La Push. Ele nunca proibira nenhuma das minhas irmãs de sair da Reserva mas secretamente desejava que ambas voltassem, e agora que Rachel tinha o seu destino ligado ao de Paul, ele sabia que ela jamais nos deixaria, e estava verdadeiramente feliz.

"Eu entendo isso mas… estamos a falar do Paul." Queixei-me. Paul era um idiota. "Porque não o mataste enquanto estive fora?"

"Não pediste." Brincou.

"Pois, devia ter pedido." Concordei.

"Se me ordenares que o mate, faço-o sem hesitar."

Rimos os dois.

"O meu pai contou-me sobre o ataque e como organizaste a alcateia e evitaste que a sanguessuga matasse a Bella."

"Estava apenas a fazer o meu trabalho. E na verdade acho que a Bella não se iria magoar muito."

"O Edward quer agradecer-te por a teres salvado."

"Não fui eu quem salvou a Bella, foi o Paul."

"Mas foste tu que lhe ordenaste."

Leah encolheu os ombros e os nossos olhares cruzaram-se. A cor dos seus olhos castanho-escuros condizia com a cor do seu cabelo, que estava a ficar cada vez mais longo. Em breve teria de o cortar mas Leah era bonita tanto com o cabelo longo como com o cabelo curto.

A intensidade com que olhava para mim fez-me questionar o que ela sentia naquele momento. Não queria ver sinais onde eles não existiam mas Leah olhava para mim de um modo que me fazia ter esperanças. Talvez ela pudesse realmente vir a esquecer Sam e quem sabe, aceitar os meus sentimentos por ela.

Ficámos em silêncio. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado e só existíssemos nós os dois no mundo.

"Então…" Leah quebrou o silêncio finalmente. "Vais finalmente dizer-me porque é que foste com o violador de mentes e o controlador de emoções?"

"Precisava de ter certeza sobre uma coisa." Confessei. _Tinha de saber se estou mesmo a apaixonar-me por ti ou se estou a imaginar coisas._ Apeteceu-me dizer aquelas palavras mas cobardemente não o fiz.

"Querias saber se podias confiar em mim." Disse ela. Leah não fazia ideia do quanto estava errada mas eu não podia dizer-lhe a verdade sem fazer figura de parvo. "Já confias em mim?"

"Sempre confiei em ti." Disse eu com sinceridade.

"Sim, claro." Notei o sarcasmo na sua voz.

"Confesso que te promovi a beta porque me encurralaste naquela noite e eu não tinha outra opção mas agora já não penso assim. O Sam tem qualidades mas tu também tens."

"Ele é forte e experiente em liderança, e eu? Ah pois, eu tenho seios grandes e pernas longas, certo?"

Virei a cara para o lado para evitar o olhar dela. Não queria ver o desalento no seu rosto. Leah tinha a mesma opinião que Paul. Ambos pensavam que eu apenas a promovera por ela ser uma rapariga. O que não era verdade.

"Sabes que não é bem assim…" Murmurei.

"Deixa lá, Jacob. Não estava à espera de nada em especial. Sempre soube que o Sam é muito melhor do que eu."

"Estás enganada."

"Vamos dormir." Disse ela, dando por concluída a nossa conversa. Minutos depois ouvi os seus passos a subir as escadas. Sentei-me no sofá, colocando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos.

Não sabia o que era pior; não ser capaz de dizer a Leah o que realmente sentia por ela, ou não ser capaz de a convencer de que confiava plenamente nela como minha beta.

As coisas entre nós tinham mudado bastante nos últimos meses. E eu regressara da América do Sul com algumas respostas mas sem quaisquer soluções. Se ao menos pudesse fazê-la entender que ela era importante para mim. Se ao menos ela soubesse que eu passara toda a viagem a pensar nela. Se ao menos ela entendesse que eu fora com Edward e Jasper para tentar descobrir o que eu sentia desde a noite do casamento de Sam, em que tínhamos adormecido abraçados naquele mesmo sofá.

Eu e Leah tínhamo-nos aproximado ainda antes do casamento de Sam e Emily, mas naquela noite, algo mudou. Essa mudança talvez tivesse ocorrido por Leah me ter finalmente mostrado toda a sua vulnerabilidade quando começara a chorar. A verdade é que a partir dessa noite, eu senti o meu coração bater mais forte de cada vez de ela estava junto a mim. E não podia negar que não me sentira bem ao abraçá-la e ao ter o seu corpo quente junto do meu. Naquela noite finalmente percebi que Leah e eu éramos perfeitos um para o outro. E nesse momento decidi que podia lutar por ela.

Bella casara com o violador de mentes, e eu já começara a esquecê-la aos poucos. E Sam era agora um homem casado. Eu podia fazê-la feliz de novo. Iria tratá-la muito melhor do que Sam alguma vez o fizera. Nunca iria deixá-la. Mas Leah tinha de me dar uma hipótese de provar que eu era melhor do que o seu ex-namorado. E isso já era outra história.

Tal como acontecera comigo, Leah tinha saído de uma relação bastante magoada. Tal como eu, ela fora rejeitada pela pessoa que tinha amado e agora não confiava em ninguém. O seu coração parecia ter sido fechado à chave num cofre de betão.

Tentar forçar esse cofre sem deter a chave seria uma missão árdua e quase impossível. Leah já não acreditava no amor e não confiava em pessoas como eu: um lobo que ainda não tinha imprimido. Ela desprezava aqueles que tinham impressões do mesmo modo que desprezava aqueles que ainda poderiam vir a imprimir. E eu era um deles.

Mesmo tendo esperanças de não imprimir, Leah iria sentir-se sempre desconfiada e com medo. Eu também sentia algum medo, porque no fundo não queria magoá-la mas isso era um risco que eu teria de correr. Tinha de agir consoante os meus sentimentos, e os meus instintos diziam-me que eu devia arriscar.

Mas será que eu conseguiria fazer Leah apaixonar-se por mim? Inicialmente pensei que isso seria impossível, mas na manhã após o casamento de Sam e Emily, senti que Leah estava diferente. O seu coração parecia ter sarado um pouco, tal como acontecera comigo após o casamento de Bella. E nessa altura pensei que poderia, de facto, fazê-la voltar a amar, se ela me deixasse.

Só precisava de uma oportunidade. E um pouco de sorte.

Observei o tecto, sem saber o que fazer. Pedira a Leah que me deixasse ficar em sua casa durante uma semana para poder estudar e passar ao ano, mas sabia que no fundo, não fora esse o motivo que me fazia estar ali. Tinha a certeza que não adiantava estar ali uma ou duas semanas. Jamais seria capaz de estudar o suficiente para me permitir ter notas positivas em todas as disciplinas. Eu só estava ali porque queria estar perto dela.

Seth saíra para patrulhar e era possível que acabasse por passar a noite na casa de alguém. Era um hábito que tínhamos adquirido há já algum tempo. Antes de Sam casar, eu passara algumas noites em casa dele, ou mesmo na de Quil e na de Jared. Sem Seth em casa, eu podia tentar falar com Leah sem recear que alguém nos ouvisse mas Leah parecia estar de mau humor e naquele momento estava a dormir.

Podia ouvir a sua respiração uniforme no seu quarto. Sem dar por isso, levantei-me e fui até lá. A porta estava aberta. Leah estava deitada na cama, tapada apenas com um fino lençol branco. O seu cabelo, mais longo do que o habitual, caía sobre o seu olho esquerdo. Lentamente, empurrei a porta e entrei, sem fazer barulho.

Era difícil de acreditar que a rapariga que dormia profundamente naquela cama pudesse ser tão complicada. Toda a gente continuava a pensar que ela era apenas uma rapariga frustrada, cruel e vingativa. Todos menos Seth e eu. Agora que a conhecia melhor, eu sabia que a verdadeira Leah não era assim. Na maioria das vezes, Leah escondia-se atrás dequela máscara de indiferença e ironia, para se proteger, mas quando queria, também sabia ser generosa e simpática.

Naquele momento ela parecia em paz. Era como se nada a pudesse perturbar. E, mais do que isso, Leah estava linda. Sentado, no chão de madeira do seu quarto, com as costas apoiadas na parede fria, fiquei a observá-la enquanto dormia.

Era estranho, mas eu sentia que tudo mudara demasiado depressa. Em poucos meses eu tivera de aceitar que o que sentia por Leah era algo diferente de tudo o que eu sentia pelos meus companheiros de alcateia. Eu não a via como se ela fosse apenas mais um lobo. Percebera isso claramente quando estava na América do Sul e Edward recebera uma chamada de Bella a dizer que tinha havido um ataque de uma vampira em La Push.

Naquele instante senti o coração apertar-se, receando receber a notícia de que Leah poderia estar morta. Só acalmei quando ouvi Bella dizer que toda a gente estava bem e que Leah fizera um óptimo trabalho a liderar a alcateia durante o ataque.

Porém, mesmo assim, naquela noite não consegui dormir. E a minha falta de sono não se devia ao facto de estar num país estrangeiro, longe de casa e dos meus amigos, mas sim porque dei por mim a pensar no que poderia ter acontecido a Leah se a alcateia não tivesse seguido as suas instruções e conseguido eliminar a vampira.

Podia ter havido feridos. E Leah estava sempre tão ansiosa por mostrar as suas qualidades guerreiras que nunca hesitava quando estava na hora de enfrentar o perigo. A sua coragem já a colocara em risco mais de uma vez.

O problema é que ninguém se importava muito com ela. Ninguém estava interessado em protegê-la. Os mais novos tinham medo dela, e os outros não gostavam de Leah o suficiente para a salvarem como eu fizera quando tínhamos enfrentado o exército de Victoria. Sem mim, a alcateia estava mais fraca, mas eu nunca pensara que os Volturi fossem suficientemente ousados para mandarem alguém atacar a alcateia e os Cullen no nosso território. Se o soubesse, teria ficado. E teria protegido Leah, em vez de a deixar vulnerável, liderando um grupo de lobos que não mexeria um membro sequer para a ajudar se isso fosse necessário.

Felizmente Leah não fizera nada demasiado arrojado. Pelo contrário. Conseguira mesmo manter toda a gente a salvo. Talvez fosse por essa razão que ela era um lobo. Leah sempre pensara que fora amaldiçoada porque era a única rapariga da alcateia. Achava que era uma aberração genética. Porém, talvez o gene do lobo estivesse antes relacionado com a coragem de cada um de nós e não com o género ou o nosso ADN. Talvez ela fosse um lobo porque possuía qualidades como coragem, bravura, e um grande sentido de responsabilidade.

Agora que pensava nisso, Leah era sem dúvida, uma das raparigas mais corajosas que eu já conhecera. Passara por muitas más situações e continuava a proteger o nosso povo. Não ganharia pontos pela sua simpatia mas não havia dúvidas de que possuía qualidades inatas de liderança.

Ela era o tipo de rapariga que eu queria ter ao meu lado e não fazia ideia de como não tinha percebido isso antes. Pensando bem, havia algumas razões que me tinham confundido um pouco: primeiro, Leah era como se fosse minha irmã. Antigamente, ela era apenas a irmã do meu amigo Seth e a melhor amiga das minhas irmãs gémeas. Era simpática na maioria das vezes e depois começara a namorar com Sam quando fizera dezassete anos. Segundo: Leah era a ex-namorada por meu ex-alfa e actual beta. Jamais me passara pela cabeça vir a apaixonar-me pela ex-namorada de Sam. Teceiro: até há uns meses atrás eu estava completamente certo que Bella Swan era a rapariga ideal para mim. Gostava de Bella desde os meus sete ou oito anos, mas nunca alimentara grandes esperanças de um romance porque ela só vinha a Forks nas férias. Resumindo, depois de ela vir viver com Charlie, pensei que teria uma oportunidade. Eu gostava dela, mas ela gostava mais de Edward e eu acabei de coração partido. Durante muito tempo estive concentrado no drama de perder Bella para o meu maior inimigo, o que fez com que não reparasse em Leah.

E agora lamentava esse facto. Se tivesse percebido mais cedo, teria mais tempo para decidir o que fazer. Agora restavam-me apenas duas opções: aceitar que estava apaixonado por Leah e dizer-lho directamente, ou ignorar os meus sentimentos e ficar calado, antes que nos magoássemos de novo.

Qualquer que fosse a minha opção haveria consequências. E por essa razão, eu não sabia o que fazer. Por um lado queria dizer-lhe a verdade, queria convidá-la para um encontro mas por outro lado tinha medo de o fazer.

_Esta é tua oportunidade. O violador de mentes tem razão. Ela também sente algo por ti. Se assim não fosse, não a terias apanhado a pensar em ti na noite em que patrulhou com a Esme e a Bella. Ela já esqueceu o Sam. Até lhe bateu quando ele tentou beijá-la. _Parte de mim queria dizer-lhe.

_Talvez seja melhor não fazeres nada. O facto de ela estar a pensar em ti não quer dizer nada. Tu és o alfa. Todos os outros lobos pensam em ti directa ou indirectamente. O Seth passou bastante tempo a pensar em ti por não o teres deixado ir com o Edward e o Jasper. Além disso, ainda há a impressão. _A outra parte achava que era melhor ficar quieto.

O meu cérebro encontrava-se em constante conflito. Eu queria Leah. Isso era um facto. E já não o podia negar mais. Edward tinha razão num aspecto: a minha viagem à America do Sul provara que eu estava errado. Colocar espaço entre mim e Leah não fizera com que eu deixasse de pensar nela, ao contrário do que eu inicialmente pensara. Durante todo aquele tempo fora de La Push, Leah raramente deixara os meus pensamentos. Por vezes eram apenas preocupações idiotas, outras vezes eram sonhos e fantasias tão reais que Edward chegou a implorar-me que parasse de pensar.

Eu sabia que devia ser honesto com ambos e devia assumir aquilo que sentia por ela. Essa seria a melhor coisa a fazer porque dali a dois meses poderíamos estar todos mortos, e eu não queria morrer sem lhe dizer que a amava. Porém, algo no meu íntimo dizia-me que devia esperar mais algum tempo porque contar-lhe a verdade agora só iria piorar a nossa situação e talvez a magoasse demasiado.

Assumir aqueles sentimentos publicamente poderia ser perigoso para os dois. Ela poderia pensar que eu apenas queria usá-la como prémio de consolação, e na verdade eu não queria ser outro "Sam". Apesar de desprezar solenemente a impressão e tudo o que ela representava, eu não sabia se iria ou não imprimir. Segundo o Conselho Tribal, eu teria de imprimir um dia para que os meus genes pudessem ser transmitidos a uma nova geração. Sendo o alfa, os meus genes eram os mais importantes. Mas se isso acontecesse, eu gostava de pensar que seria capaz de lutar contra esse destino. Se Leah me amasse, eu faria tudo o que fosse preciso para ficar com ela. Mas será que isso seria o suficiente? Será que eu conseguiria ser bem sucedido onde Sam falhara? Deveria dizer a verdade a Leah?

Estava cansado de fugir e de mentir a mim próprio e a toda a gente. Fora obrigado a mentir a todos os meus amigos e família e sempre que estava de patrulha tinha de ter cuidado para não deixar escapar nada sobre os meus sentimentos por Leah. Se mais alguém descobrisse para além de Edward, eu iria enfrentar muitos problemas e naquele momento não podia dar-me ao luxo disso.

_Não posso fazê-lo._ Decidi finalmente. Não iria dizer-lhe nada pelo menos até ter a certeza que ela já esquecera Sam e que estava pronta.

Levantei-me e aproximei-me da cama onde ela dormia. Se ela me apanhasse ali, eu sabia que era um homem morto, mas estava disposto a enfrentar aquele risco.

Leah mexeu-se quando eu me sentei ao seu lado, mas como não acordou, aproveitei para afastar o cabelo que lhe caía sobre o rosto para trás da orelha. Depois, rezando para que ela continuasse a dormir, debrucei-me sobre ela e beijei-a na testa.

_Ou sou incrivelmente corajoso, ou extremamente estúpido._ Pensei enquanto encostava os meus lábios à sua pele morena. Felizmente naquela noite a sorte estava do meu lado.

Aquele beijo foi mais longo do que devia mas eu precisava de sentir o seu calor, porque por agora eu iria desistir. Não podia começar algo num momento crítico como aquele. Estávamos prestes a enfrentar o nosso pior inimigo e para dizer a verdade, nem eu, nem Leah estávamos preparados para assumir algo mais forte do que amizade. Eu teria de ser paciente e esperar. E este beijo teria de ser suficiente até ser a altura certa.

_Chamas a isso um beijo? _Parte do meu cérebro lamentou-se. _Desde quando és tão modesto? Se ela está a dormir mais vale aproveitar. _

Gostaria de a ter beijado de verdade. Gostaria de a ter beijado como beijara Bella nas montanhas, mas também queria deixar o quarto de Leah inteiro. Ela era o tipo de rapariga que seria capaz de desancar um rapaz mais forte do que ela com tanta facilidade como roubar doces a uma criança. Por isso, teria de me contentar com um beijo casto na testa.

_Quem espera sempre alcança._ É esse o ditado. Só esperava que um dia, num futuro próximo, eu pudesse ser recompensado pela espera.

Inalando o odor doce de Leah uma última vez, deixei o seu quarto e regressei para o sofá. Por agora aquele era o meu lugar.

_É o suficiente._ Repeti a mim próprio. _Por agora é o suficiente._ _Por agora..._

xxxxxxxxxx

Acordei quatro horas depois. Acabara de ter um pesadelo sobre Leah e a guerra que estava a chegar. Um vampiro de olhos rubros matara Leah e naquele momento senti uma enorme dor no peito. Sentira a sua morte através do elo mental e não queria acreditar que ela morrera. Até então não tínhamos experienciado a morte de um elemento da alcateia pelo que ninguém sabia exactamente o que esperar, mas todos sentíamos dor, sofrimento e culpa. Além de tudo isso eu sentia-me sobretudo vazio.

No meu sonho, eu passara horas junto do corpo mutilado de Leah que estava na floresta. Conseguia ouvir pessoas a falar atrás de mim, mas não estava a tomar qualquer atenção ao que estavam a dizer. A minha mente estava em branco, o meu peito parecia querer explodir de dor e as lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto livremente.

Tapada com a minha t-shirt, Leah estava serena, sem respirar. O silêncio era frio e tudo em redor parecia completamente morto.

"_Porque não lhe disseste quando tiveste oportunidade?"_ Ouvi a voz de Edward atrás de mim.

"_Porque fui cobarde."_ Respondi.

"_Porque não a protegeste?"_ Aquela era a voz de Sue.

"_Porque não fui forte o suficiente."_

"_Porque não lhe deste algo pelo qual ela quisesse viver?"_ Gritou Seth.

"_Porque fui um idiota."_

"_Porque não lhe disseste Jake?"_ Perguntou Bella com mais suavidade. _"Devias ter-lhe dito o que sentias como me disseste a mim. Devias tê-la beijado como me beijaste a mim."_

_"Eu sei."_ Uma onda de arrependimento atingiu-me de repente. Leah estava morta, e a culpa era minha. Devia ter-lhe confessado que estava apaixonado por ela. Devia ter-lhe dito que ela era importante para mim.

Nesse instante Sam chegou e levou o corpo de Leah para longe. Fiquei na floresta, que se tornara subitamente mais negra do que o habitual, sozinho, apenas com a memória do sorriso de Leah.

Foi um alívio quando acordei. Fiquei a observar o tecto, concentrado na respiração calma que me chegava do andar superior. Era música para os meus ouvidos. Passada uma hora decidi levantar-me. Estava sem sono e precisava seriamente de tomar um banho para relaxar antes que Leah acordasse e Seth regressasse a casa.

Retirei roupa lavada da minha mochila e subi as escadas em direcção à casa de banho. Leah continuava a dormir. Retirei a minha roupa usada, deixando-a no chão da casa de banho e abri a água depois de enrolar uma toalha verde à cintura. Estava prestes a entrar na banheira quando Leah entrou sem sequer bater à porta.

Congelei e ela também pareceu surpreendida por me ver ali. A pequena toalha verde em redor da minha cintura salvou a minha dignidade naquela manhã, mas não evitou o constrangimento e embaraço que senti ao estar dentro de uma casa de banho minúscula com uma Leah Clearwater, também ela quase nua.

Acabada de acordar, Leah usava apenas um top e calções curtos pretos, que deixavam muito pouco à imaginação. E a minha imaginação era bastante fértil no que dizia respeito a Leah e à sua falta de roupa. De repente uma onda de calor atingiu todo o meu corpo e fiquei mortificado quando percebi o que estava a acontecer comigo. Se ela soubesse o efeito que estava a ter em mim iria ficar furiosa, e ver Leah furiosa logo de manhã não era uma boa ideia.

"O que estás a aqui a fazer?" Perguntou ela. Não dava para perceber se ela estava zangada ou embaraçada por estarmos ambos na casa de banho naquelas circunstâncias, mas percebi que Leah estava a corar e os seus olhos não tinham deixado o meu peito.

_Provavelmente gosta do que vê._ A parte sem vergonha do meu cérebro manifestou-se.

Nesse momento reparei que os meus olhos também não tinham saído dos seus peitos cobertos por um top que deixava mais de metade da sua barriga à mostra. Envergonhada, Leah retirou uma toalha branca do armário que estava ao seu lado e tapou-se.

"Vou tomar banho." Expliquei apontando para a água que corria do chuveiro, e tentando desviar as atenções de Leah para que não notasse o súbito volume na toalha verde que me cobria.

"Em minha casa?"

"Disseste que eu podia ficar aqui uma semana. Preciso de tomar banho."

Ela bufou.

"Concordei em ajudar-te a estudar e em facultar algumas refeições. Não falei em duches grátis. Tu tens uma casa."

"Vá lá Leah… A água já está a correr." Tentei. A julgar pelo seu humor, ela era claramente uma daquelas pessoas que odiava levantar-se cedo. Rolando os olhos de impaciência, Leah empurrou-me para investigar a temperatura da água.

"Obrigado por preparares a banheira para mim." Sorriu com malícia.

"Então e eu?"

"Queres tomar banho comigo?"

Fiquei sem reacção. Ela não podia estar a falar a sério, certo? Uma parte muito específica do meu corpo tinha aparentemente gostado da sugestão, mas no fundo eu sabia que Leah só estava a tentar provocar-me.

"Se não te importares, acho que podemos partilhar." Alinhei na provocação despreocupadamente tentando não parecer nervoso.

"Apanha a tua roupa do chão e fecha a porta quando saíres, idiota." Disse ela olhando furiosamente para mim.

"Espero lá fora." Reuni as minhas roupas rapidamente e por sorte Leah não notou o que eu escondia com a toalha e a pilha de roupa à minha frente. "Mas em troca, tens de fazer o pequeno-almoço." Acrescentei.

"Está bem. Agora sai daqui."

Fiquei à porta da casa de banho, tentando esquecer-me que naquele momento Leah estava nua, no banho, a apenas alguns metros de distância do local onde eu me encontrava, e com apenas uma porta de madeira a separar-nos. Leah demorou alguns minutos até sair da pequena casa de banho, com o cabelo molhado, enrolada numa toalha e o corpo a fumegar devido ao contacto entre a água quente e a sua pele também aquecida.

Apesar de todas as fantasias que me passaram pela cabeça, envolvendo Leah, eu e a casa de banho, consegui relaxar o suficiente durante o meu curto duche de água gelada, e pouco depois juntei-me a ela na cozinha, completamente vestido, pronto para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Ela já estava a comer. O prato dela estava cheio de bacon e ovos, e ainda havia uma enorme caneca de café. Havia o suficiente para duas pessoas, mas Leah estava a comer tudo sozinha.

"Onde está o meu prato?" Perguntei.

Ela apenas encolheu os ombros e levou a caneca de café aos lábios.

"Eu disse que cozinhava o pequeno-almoço, mas não disse que cozinhava o teu."

A minha paciência estava no limite e Leah continuava a testá-la. Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, eu estava a cair nos seus jogos estúpidos, o que faria com que mais cedo ou mais tarde acabássemos por discutir.

"Importas-te de me dar a minha parte?"

"Qual parte? Fiz isto para mim." Respondeu com autoridade.

Eu estava com fome. E estava frustrado. E sempre que estava com fome ficava ainda mais frustrado.

"Não testes a minha paciência Leah."

"O que vais fazer se eu o fizer?" Desafiou.

Ninguém na alcateia me desafiava do modo que Leah fazia.

"Se o fizeres vou ter de conquistar o meu pequeno-almoço pela força."

"Que medo, Black!" Disse ela com sarcasmo, acabando a torrada que tinha no prato.

"És uma cabra." Murmurei.

"E com orgulho."

"A tua mãe não te ensinou a partilhar?"

"Não."

"Leah… estou a morrer de fome." Tentei a abordagem mais simpática, tentando imitar Seth. Geralmente Seth conseguia sempre tudo o que queria da irmã, bastava-lhe implorar.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente. Nesse instante perdi a paciência e inclinei-me sobre ela para tentar retirar o prato que estava na mesa à sua frente. Ela levantou-se rapidamente segurando o prato com uma mão, e afastando-o de mim. Repeti o mesmo gesto mas ela continuou fora do meu alcance.

"Raios, Leah! Pára com isso!"

"Se queres comer, cozinha tu. Não sou tua criada."

Na noite anterior Leah fora simpática. Deixara-me ficar em sua casa, aceitara dar-me explicações para que eu pudesse passar o ano e ganhar as apostas que fizera, até concedera em alimentar-me enquanto eu ali estivesse, e agora agia como se estivesse arrependida disso. Parecia estar zangada comigo mas eu não conseguia perceber porquê. Será que era bipolar?

_Todas as mulheres são bipolares._ Respondeu a minha mente.

Ou estaria aborrecida porque eu decidira tomar banho na sua casa sem permissão?

"Tentei avisar-te!" Exclamei quando finalmente consegui agarrar o prato. Ela puxou-o para ela, e eu fiz o mesmo. Como eu era mais forte, era óbvio que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu conseguiria a minha parte do pequeno-almoço, mas ainda assim, Leah não largou.

Teimosamente tentou empurrar-me contra a mesa que estava atrás de mim, e antes que pudesse repetir o gesto, eu avancei, encurralando-a contra a parede. Ela bateu com a cabeça e praguejou.

"Estúpido!" Gritou. "Larga-me!"

"Larga-me tu!" Repliquei.

Não esperava que ela o fizesse. Por isso quando Leah largou o prato que eu puxava, fui atirado contra a mesa e o conteúdo caiu em cima de mim enquanto o prato se desintegrava no chão com um estrondo. Ela sorriu vitoriosamente ao ver a minha cara de surpresa.

"Ganhei." Vangloriou-se.

Coberto de pedaços de ovos e bacon, não me contive e pegando num copo de sumo de laranja que estava em cima da mesa, despejei-o na sua cabeça.

"Quem é o vencedor agora?" Trocei.

Naquela altura estávamos ambos furiosos. Leah avançou para mim e empurrou-me de novo. Consegui segurar os seus pulsos e tentei obrigá-la a sentar-se numa cadeira, para que ficasse sossegada. Tal qual uma criança birrenta, Leah começou a mexer as pernas, tentando atingir-me com pontapés. Nesse momento ao tentar desviar a perna, desequilibrei-me e caí, puxando-a comigo.

Leah aterrou em cima de mim, e apesar da força com que embati no chão da cozinha, consegui manter os seus pulsos firmemente seguros com as mãos.

"O que se passa contigo hoje? Acordaste do lado errado da cama?" Gritei.

"Não se passa nada! Solta-me!" Ordenou.

"Porque estás a agir assim? Ontem estava tudo bem."

"Nada está bem porque tu és um idiota." Acusou.

"É por causa do que eu disse ontem à noite?"

"Não! É porque há algo que tu te recusas a entender!"

"Elucida-me."

"Eu. Não. Sou. A. Bella." Leah tentou soltar-se mas eu mantive-a bem presa. Pouco a pouco as suas forças teriam de se esgotar.

"Obrigado pela novidade mas sei ver a diferença entre vocês. Além disso, a Bella jamais faria algo como tu acabaste de fazer."

Aquelas foram as palavras erradas. Sem ser capaz de mexer os braços, Leah esperneou e quase me atingiu no meio das pernas. Para me certificar que ela não tentaria algo assim de novo, impulsionei-me rodando para a esquerda e engaiolando-a debaixo do meu corpo.

Aquela posição era comprometedora e tentei não pensar que estava a senti-la pressionada contra mim. Além disso eu queria saber o que se passava, por isso não a larguei.

"Não vou ficar impávida e serena enquanto tu andas para aí com pena de mim." Disse ela.

"Quem te disse que tenho pena…"

"Não mintas!" Interrompeu-me. "Pensas que não vejo nos teus olhos? Achas que não consigo senti-lo? Não sou assim tão estúpida!"

"Estás a ser paranóica."

"Pára de sentir pena de mim. Pára de me tentar consertar. Pára de me tentar proteger e pára de fingir que te importas comigo! Vamos pelo menos tentar manter um pouco da nossa amizade intacta, está bem?"

"E como vamos manter a nossa amizade intacta se continuas a afastar-me? Era suposto seres a minha melhor amiga, lembras-te?"

Leah mordeu o lábio inferior e não respondeu de imediato. Era difícil parar de pensar que a tinha à minha mercê. Seria fácil para alguém como eu, rasgar a sua roupa e tê-la ali mesmo. Estávamos tão perto um do outro que eu conseguia sentir o seu odor aliciante e o calor infernal que emanava da sua pele dourada. O meu lobo estava inquieto, especialmente agora que eu pensava em possuir Leah.

_Tu és o alfa. Podes fazer o que quiseres. Como tua beta, ela deve-te submissão. Aproveita enquanto a tens dominada. E assim que a possuíres, marca-a. Ela deve ser só tua. Mais nenhum lobo deverá tocar-lhe._ Clamava o lobo em mim.

_Ela não é um animal. E tu também não. Não podes simplesmente obrigá-la. _A minha parte humana parecia decidida a não fraquejar perante o lobo. Se me deixasse controlar por ele, não seria digno de ser um protector de La Push e se um dia a minha relação com Leah evoluísse para algo mais do que amizade eu queria que fosse por mútuo consentimento. Não queria aproveitar-me dela só por ser o alfa da alcateia. Queria que ela me quisesse e desejasse tanto quanto eu a ela.

_A sanguessuga tem razão. Se não fizeres algo depressa, vais acabar por te arrepender. Até o teu subconsciente sabe disso. E se lhe acontece alguma coisa quando os italianos vierem?_

_Não vou deixar! Não lhe vai acontecer nada!_

Abanei ligeiramente a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

"Acho que não posso continuar a ser a tua melhor amiga." Disse Leah fazendo-me regressar à realidade.

"Porque não? O que foi que eu fiz de mal?" Perguntei. "Diz-me!"

Antes que Leah pudesse responder ouvimos passos e antes que pudéssemos fazer o que quer que fosse, uma voz soou atrás de nós.

"Uau… Deves vinte dólares ao Paul." Disse Quil. Relutantemente larguei Leah e coloquei-me de pé oferecendo-lhe a minha mão para a ajudar a levantar-se mas ela sacudi-a e levantou-se sozinha.

"O que estão aqui a fazer?" Exigiu Leah. Embry e Quil tinham entrado pela porta das traseiras que dava acesso à cozinha.

"Viemos ver o Jake. O Sam disse que ele tinha regressado e que ia tirar uma semana de folga. Só queríamos ver o que estavam a fazer." Respondeu Quil. "E agora já sabemos." Acrescentou maliciosamente. "É melhor irmos embora Embry, não queremos estragar esta… festa romântica."

"Que merda de festa romântica? Só estávamos…" Leah hesitou. Provavelmente também não lhe agradava dizer que tínhamos estado a discutir.

"Tenho de estudar para passar os exames finais. Depois disso vou fazer patrulhas duplas para compensar." Expliquei. Eles também tinham de estudar mas as notas deles não eram tão más quanto as minhas.

"Parece-me que estavam a fazer algo bastante diferente de estudar." Riu-se Quil e Leah deu um passo em frente ameaçadoramente.

"Ele está só a brincar." Disse eu agarrando-a por um braço para impedir que ela atacasse Quil.

"Saiam daqui!" Gritou.

"Tem calma."

Leah voltou a empurrar-me e depois virou-se de costas.

"Vou tomar banho… _outra vez_. Quando voltar espero que vocês os dois tenham desaparecido. E tu…" Virou-se para mim. "É melhor que estejas a estudar."

Ficámos em silêncio até ouvir a água a correr no piso superior da casa.

"Porque é que a deixas controlar-te desta maneira Jake?" Quil estava a rir de novo. "Devias vir connosco. Ela é bem capaz de te matar de deres um erro de ortografia. Só estou a zelar pela tua segurança."

"O que se passou entre vocês?" Perguntou Embry com um ar sério. Ao contrário de Quil, Embry parecia saber que algo se passara.

"Estávamos a lutar pelo pequeno-almoço." Não era totalmente mentira, mas a discussão tornara-se muito mais profunda depois de Bella ter sido mencionada.

"Que atitude tão… madura." Comentou Quil.

"Foi só isso?" Insistiu Embry. "Pareceu-me ouvir o nome da Bella antes de entrar."

"Também discutimos na noite passada." Confessei. "A Leah acha que não confio nela como beta." Naquele momento queria desviar as atenções dos meus amigos dos meus problemas que envolviam Bella e Leah, por isso preferi mencionar a alcateia.

"E confias?" Perguntou Embry.

"Sim."

"Ela fez um bom trabalho quando não estavas." Concedeu Quil. "Mas não se compara ao Sam. Ele faria melhor."

Encolhi os ombros.

"Não adianta compará-los." Esclareci. "São ambos betas."

"Vá lá Jake, não sejas tão ingénuo. Isto sempre foi uma competição. Pelo menos para a Leah." Comentou Embry seguro. "Desde que ela e o Sam acabaram, ela nunca mais foi a mesma. Para ela tudo é uma competição. Ela tem de ser a mais rápida, a mais esperta, tem de saber lutar melhor do que os Cullen, tem de ser melhor do que a Emily… é tudo uma questão de controlo com ela… apesar de ser pelos motivos errados."

"Como sabes isso?" Perguntei surpreendido.

"Não sou cego. A Leah tem tentado integrar-se melhor na alcateia mas não o fará com a tua ajuda. Ela precisa de vencer essa batalha sozinha. Se sabe que estás a tentar ajudá-la, vai acabar por se retrair. Ela não quer a caridade de ninguém. Confia em mim."

"Se ela te apanha a ter pena dela, mata-te." Acrescentou Quil. "O melhor é fazeres como nós."

"Ignorá-la?"

"Sim." Disse Quil baixinho. "Deixa-a ganhar algumas discussões e ignora-a. Não tentes ser amigo dela porque isso não te vai valer de nada."

"Além disso, ela quer ir-se embora. Quer deixar La Push." Informou Embry.

"Quer?"

"Sim, pelo menos foi o que ela disse ao Seth. Suponho que queira afastar-se do Sam o máximo possível."

_Sempre o Sam._ Pensei amargamente. Será que não havia maneira de apagar Sam das memórias de Leah? A sombra constante de Sam iria ser sempre uma ameaça para mim. Era tão difícil compreender Leah. Chegava a ser difícil falar com ela e ser seu amigo.

Na noite anterior eu tinha traçado um plano: quando os Volturi regressassem a Itália, eu iria confessar-lhe os meus sentimentos. Mas agora via que esse plano poderia nunca se vir a concretizar. Ela queria abandonar a alcateia e La Push.

"Então? Vens ou não?" Perguntou Quil.

"Vou ficar. Tenho de vencer a aposta."

Embry e Quil trocaram um olhar.

"Está bem. Então boa sorte, vais precisar dela." Embry acenou e dirigiu-se à porta das traseiras.

"Vejo-te depois Jake." Disse Quil seguindo Embry.

De repente a minha estadia ali já não me parecia ser uma boa ideia. Estar com Leah era o meu objectivo mas ela estava a agir de um modo estranho. Ora se mostrava simpática e prestável, ora parecia histérica e furiosa. E se durante aqueles dias eu dissesse ou fizesse algo que acabasse com as minhas hipóteses de a conquistar? Talvez fosse melhor ir para casa e estudar sozinho.

_Se tens assim tanto medo de a perder, arranja coragem e diz-lhe o que sentes! _Gritou uma voz na minha mente. _Diz-lhe enquanto ainda há tempo. Amanhã poderá ser tarde demais._

Estava demasiado confuso para saber o que fazer, por isso resignei-me a deixar tudo como estava e virei-me para me ir limpar. Ainda tinha restos de ovo e bacon por todo o corpo. Nesse momento Leah surgiu à minha frente, usando roupa lavada e com o cabelo molhado. Era uma visão agradável, e o cheiro a côco e baunilha só a faziam parecer ainda mais tentadora.

_Esta é a tua oportunidade. Não sejas cobarde. Diz-lhe!_

"Leah…" Comecei. "Preciso de te dizer uma coisa…"

"Disse-te para ires estudar." Avisou ela.

"Deixa-me acabar." Pedi. Como ela não voltou a falar, continuei. "Quero dizer-te que estou… eu estou…"

"Sim?" Insistiu ela impacientemente cruzando os braços.

"Eu estou disponível para te ajudar a limpar a cozinha assim que acabar de tomar banho." Disse eu de rajada. Continuava a ser um cobarde.

"Está bem. Então espero por ti." Disse ela. "Despacha-te. Temos muito que fazer."

_Idiota._ Repreendi-me enquanto subia as escadas_. És mesmo idiota._ Insistiu uma voz acusadora dentro da minha mente_. Em vez de dares um passo em frente, acabaste por dar dois passos para trás._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Agradecimentos: **Rafaela, Isa Cleawater, Teh. Chan O.o


	6. Ep 6 Escolhas

Nota/Autora 1: _Twilight_ e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autora 2: Este episódio passa-se durante o capítulo 15 de _**Nosso Amanhecer 2**_.

Os episódios apresentados, devidamente numerados, seguem a sequência lógica da série _Nosso Amanhecer_, que por sua vez se encontra dividida em 5 partes. Não é necessário lê-las a não ser que sintam necessidade de enquadrar os acontecimentos. Assim sendo espero que gostem dos one-shot.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

_**Especiais da Série "Nosso Amanhecer"**_

_**Episódio Seis - Escolhas**_

_**Jacob Black**_

"Vá lá Jake… anima-te. A escola acabou! Estamos livres." Embry sorriu feliz e colocou um braço por cima dos meus ombros.

Estávamos finalmente e oficialmente de férias. Tínhamos feito o nosso último exame hoje: matemática. Não me tinha corrido nada bem pelo que eu tinha quase a certeza que iria chumbar, mas pelo menos não precisava de estudar mais. Agora estava na hora de nos divertirmos. Pelo menos esta noite.

Ninguém sabia da nossa viagem. Excepto a alcateia e os Cullen, claro. Hoje era uma noite especial porque nas últimas semanas tínhamos estado tão ocupados a organizar as nossas defesas e a treinar para enfrentar as sanguessugas italianas que quase nos tínhamos esquecido que éramos apenas adolescentes, e que havia mais na vida para além da alcateia.

"A ideia foi tua." Acrescentou Quil. "Mas quase parece que estás num funeral."

Quil tinha razão. A ideia daquela viagem fora minha. Era suposto haver diversão para todos naquela noite para compensar todas as patrulhas, todas as sessões de treino e todas as horas de estudo pelas quais tínhamos passado nas últimas semanas. Precisávamos urgentemente de um momento para descontrair.

Agora que estávamos de férias, o Conselho Tribal queria que nos concentrássemos mais nos treinos, mas antes disso, nós queríamos ser adolescentes nem que fosse por uma noite apenas. Por isso tínhamos saído da Reserva discretamente e estávamos numa discoteca.

"O Sam não aprovou a minha ideia." Queixei-me olhando em redor para ter a certeza que toda a alcateia estava por perto. Todos eles tinham liberdade para fazer o que quisessem mas ainda assim era necessário estar atento aos mais novos para que não se metessem em sarilhos, especialmente num local público.

"O Sam é um idiota. E agora que casou está ainda pior." Disse Embry.

"Touché!" Exclamou Quil concordando.

Como não podia simplesmente levar todos os membros da alcateia comigo sem falar com Sam primeiro, fui obrigado a contar-lhe os meus planos, e como era de esperar, ele não concordou com a nossa saída. Disse que depois dos exames devíamos ir para casa descansar porque os dias seguintes iriam ser exigentes. Na sua opinião nós estávamos a negligenciar as nossas responsabilidades.

Porém a minha palavra prevaleceu graças ao meu posto mais elevado na alcateia. Sam acabou por concordar em permanecer calado mas aconselhou-me a deixar alguns lobos em La Push naquela noite para patrulhar para que o Conselho não desconfiasse.

Sam, Jared e Paul tinham sido os escolhidos para manter as patrulhas com a ajuda dos Cullen. Porém no último instante Paul quis acompanhar-nos e ameaçou dizer a toda a gente onde íamos se não fosse escolhida uma outra pessoa para ficar no seu lugar.

E então Leah ofereceu-se para ficar. A única pessoa que eu queria que fosse connosco, ia ficar na Reserva por causa de Paul. E pior do isso, teria de patrulhar com Sam. Só permiti que isso acontecesse porque Jared também estaria presente, caso contrário teria arranjado uma desculpa para manter Leah longe de Sam.

Como eu odiava Paul naquele momento.

"Vá lá Jake… vamos aproveitar para nos divertir." Chamou Embry quando a música recomeçou.

_'Where Have You Been'_ da Rihanna. Até mesmo aquela estúpida música me fazia lembrar Leah.

Apesar de ter passado toda a semana concentrado a estudar para poder ganhar a aposta e passar de ano, parte do meu cerébro parecia estar obcecado por Leah e muitas vezes dava por mim a sonhar acordado ou a divagar sobre o que fazer a respeito do que sentia por ela. Sentia-me como um insecto preso na teia de uma aranha. Sabia perfeitamente que devia organizar as minhas prioridades e Leah não devia ser uma delas. Agora que as aulas tinham terminado e que já não precisava estudar mais, a minha única preocupação deveria ser a batalha que se aproximava. Mas estava a ser difícil concentrar-me somente nos treinos e nos italianos.

"Olá… Não és aquele rapaz que costumava andar atrás da Bella Swan?" Perguntou uma rapariga de cabelo quase loiro e olhos verdes com uma voz nasal irritante.

Percebi nesse momento que os meus amigos me tinham abandonado para irem dançar com um par de raparigas morenas. O bar-discoteca Seven Sins ficava nos arredores de Forks e era famoso pelas suas dançarinas exóticas. O palco redondo ficava no meio da pista de dança e havia sempre cinco raparigas a dançar. Geralmente elas convidavam alguém da audiência (normalmente um cliente habitual) para subir para o palco e dançar com elas. Quil e Embry tentavam ser os escolhidos desde que tínhamos chegado mas até agora apenas Shane tivera essa sorte.

"Olá! Estás a ouvir?" A rapariga estalou os dedos à frente do meu rosto para chamar a minha atenção. "O gato comeu-te a língua ou quê?"

"Quem és tu?"

"Lauren Mallory. Andei na escola com a Bella. Acho que vos vi juntos algumas vezes." Esclareceu ela.

"E?"

_Que sorte a minha. Para onde quer que vá há sempre alguém a relembrar-me que andei obcecado pela Bella. _Pensei aborrecido.

"Ouvi dizer que ela casou."

"É verdade." Confirmei. Ela conhecia Bella mas eu não me lembrava dela. Nunca tinha prestado muita atenção aos amigos de Bella. Pelos menos aos humanos. A não ser Mike Newton, mas isso eram águas passadas.

"Ainda és amigo dela?"

"Talvez." Esperava que depois daquela resposta vaga ela me deixasse em paz porque não me apetecia passar o resto da noite a contar aos amigos de Bella como fora o seu maravilhoso casamento.

"Estou com os meus amigos." Lauren apontou para uma mesa junto de uma das janelas. Vi três raparigas e um rapaz que se riam de uma piada qualquer. "Eles gostavam de te conhecer. A ti e aos teus amigos. O que dizes?"

Ao ouvir aquela proposta Quil e Embry deixaram a pista de dança e rodearam-me, claramente interessados.

"Eu aceito. Chamo-me Embry."

"E eu sou o Quil."

"Óptimo! Venham comigo, vou apresentar-vos aos meus amigos." Lauren sorriu abertamente e fomos atrás dela. Na verdade, Quil e Embry foram atrás dela, eu tive de ser arrastado.

O grupo de Lauren era formado por três bonitas raparigas. Tara tinha grandes olhos azuis e cabelo loiro. Estava inscrita numa agência de modelos que trabalhava para um empresa de maquilhagem da Califórnia. Becky tinha cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes e pele muito branca, fazendo lembrar uma vampira. Porém foi Leigh que me chamou mais a atenção com os seus olhos escuros e cabelo castanho encaracolado.

"E este é o Tyler, o meu namorado." Finalizou Lauren sentando-se no colo de Tyler e beijando a sua face esquerda. Nenhum de nós estava a prestar muita atenção ao único rapaz do grupo mas ele parecia-me estranhamente familiar.

Assim que nos sentámos na mesa, as raparigas começaram imediatamente a fazer-nos perguntas, às quais Embry e Quil começaram a responder. A maior parte das perguntas delas estavam relacionadas com o plano de treinos que nós seguíamos. Embry e Quil tinham inventado a história de que frequentávamos um ginásio privado para manter a forma.

Alguns minutos depois era óbvio que Tara estava interessada em Embry e Becky em Quil. Por isso acabei por ser deixado para trás com Leigh quando todos os outros se levantaram para ir dançar.

"Odeio as músicas da Rihanna." Disse Leigh olhando para a mesa. Parecia ter medo de falar comigo ou então era apenas tímida. A música que passava naquele momento chamava-se '_Diamonds_' e para ser sincero, era de facto um pouco irritante.

"Também não gosto muito dela." Confessei. "És de Forks? Não me lembro de te ver com os amigos da Bella."

"Vivo na Califórnia. E não conheço essa Bella."

_Óptimo._ Pensei. _Pelo menos ela não me vai perguntar de que cor era o vestido da Bella ou quem foram as damas de honor._

"A Lauren e eu frequentámos a mesma aula de Inglês na Universidade. Somos amigas. Vim apenas passar as férias com ela." Continuou.

"Andas na Universidade?"

"Sim. É isso que os jovens fazem hoje em dia, não é? Terminam o secundário e vão para a Universidade."

"Acho que sim, se não estiverem comprometidos…"

"Tu… estás comprometido? És casado? Que idade tens afinal?"

"Não estava a falar disso..." Ri-me ligeiramente. "Estava a falar sobre estar envolvido na minha comunidade. Tenho responsabilidades para com as pessoas que vivem em La Push. A maior parte de nós não vai para a Universidade. A minha irmã foi uma das sortudas que teve uma bolsa de estudo mas o resto não teve tanta sorte."

"Estou a ver... Bem, na verdade acho que quem teve sorte foste tu Jacob. Gostava de ter nascido na tua comunidade."

"Não gostas de estar na Universidade?" Perguntei curioso. Antes de casar com Edward, Bella também sonhara com a sua ida para a Universidade. Queria tirar um curso e ter uma carreira. Se não se tivesse tornado uma vampira provavelmente estaria a tirar um curso. E Leah também gostaria de ter tido essa oportunidade.

"Não gosto que me digam o que fazer." Confessou Leigh colocando a sua cerveja de parte.

"Os teus pais obrigaram-te?" Tentei adivinhar.

"Sim. O meu pai é advogado e a minha mãe é arquitecta. Ambas as minhas irmãs seguiram os seus passos. Por isso agora temos dois advogados e dois arquitectos na família. Eu sou a excepção. Seria uma vergonha para a família se eu não fosse… a minha mãe acabaria por ter um ataque cardíaco ou algo parecido."

"Se não gostas de lá estar devias dizer-lhes."

"Já tentei. Não resultou."

"Então... e o que querias fazer se não estivesses na Universidade?" Perguntei e Leigh sorriu.

"Surfista. Adoro o mar. Adoro sentir-me livre quando estou a nadar. Acho que é a única altura da minha vida em que sinto que sou eu que controlo o meu destino."

"Parece-me bem." Comentei. Ficámos em silêncio durante uns minutos. Era fácil falar com Leigh ainda que não tivessemos muito em comum.

"Não és como os teus amigos." Referiu ela.

"O que queres dizer?"

"Não estás a tentar seduzir-me." Declarou sem rodeios. Eu devo ter corado um pouco. "O que se passa? És gay?"

"Gay?" Quase me ri. "Não, tenho a certeza que não sou gay. Apenas… acho que tu e eu não…"

"Estás com alguém." Tentou adivinhar depois da minha hesitação. Apesar de não ter adivinhado a cem por cento, Leigh andava lá perto. Se Leah não estivesse constantemente nos meus pensamentos eu já teria convidado Leigh para dançar.

"Gosto de uma rapariga." Confessei baixando a voz.

"Também gosto de um rapaz. O nome dele é Dexter."

"Morgan?" Brinquei.

Ela riu-se.

"Não... não é o Dexter Morgan. Estarias morto se fosse ele."

Foi a minha vez de rir. Imaginei uma luta entre um assassino em série e um lobo gigante. Nem mesmo Dexter Morgan teria uma hipótese contra um lobo gigante.

"E onde está esse Dexter? Está aqui?"

"Chega amanhã. Foi por isso que vim com a Lauren a Forks. Vai haver uma competição de surf em Port Angeles."

"O teu namorado também é surfista?"

"Sim. Mas ele não é meu namorado… ainda."

Leigh e eu pareciamos estar na mesma situação. Ambos gostávamos de alguém mas não estávamos comprometidos.

"Vais entrar na competição?" Questionei.

"Não. Desta vez não. Vim só ver." Respondeu. "Há alguma praia por aqui com boas ondas? Estou com vontade de ir nadar."

Não gostei muito de ouvir aquilo. Leigh estivera a beber e não se deve nadar depois de beber bebidas alcoólicas.

"Há uma praia aqui perto." Disse Lauren juntando-se a nós com Tyler.

"Lembro-me que alguns miúdos em La Push costumavam saltar dos penhascos." Disse o namorado de Lauren. "E ouvi dizer que a Bella caiu de um."

Bella não tinha caído. Tinha-se atirado porque andava a ter alucinações. Podia ter explicado a verdade mas preferi ficar calado.

"Os rumores viajam depressa, não é?" Comentei e Tyler encolheu os ombros.

"Forks é uma cidade pequena."

"Vamos parar de falar na Bella, pode ser?" Sugeriu Lauren. "Tenho a certeza que onde quer que ela esteja agora, está feliz e em segurança." Havia alguma frieza na voz de Lauren ao dizer aquelas palavras. Aparentemente ela não era a maior fã de Bella.

"Será que me podem mostrar essa praia?" Pediu Leigh.

"Podíamos ir para lá e fazer uma festa. O ambiente aqui está a ficar aborrecido." Sugeriu Lauren retirando a carteira da sua mala para retirar o cartão de crédito. "Eu pago as bebidas e a comida. E tu…" Ela virou-se para mim. "Certifica-te que tu e os teus amigos também vêem."

"Tens a noção que é perigoso ir para a praia à noite?" Questionei.

"Uma praia nunca será perigosa para mim. Vamos!"

Nem todos os membros da alcateia quiseram deixar a discoteca. Paul, Ethan, Clay, Sully, Justin, Jason, Rick, Shane e Gary prometeram juntar-se a nós na praia mais tarde quando o Seven Sins fechasse.

"Se eu descobrir que traíste a minha irmã, mato-te pessoalmente Lahote." Avisei Paul antes de sairmos dali. Ele sorriu com malícia.

"Não tenho culpa se as raparigas gostam da minha companhia."

Rosnei. Não gostava de Paul e não me agradava que fosse namorado de Rachel, mas também não queria que ele magoasse a minha irmã.

"Não te preocupes Black." Referiu agora num tom sério. "Não vou trair a Rachel. Ela é a minha namorada e a minha impressão. Estou apenas a divertir-me. Depois vamos ter convosco à praia, está bem?"

Encarreguei Paul de levar todos os membros da alcateia que iam ficar no Sevens Sins sãos e salvos até à praia no final da noite apesar de ter algumas dúvidas de que ele fosse capaz de o fazer visto que Paul não primava pela responsabilidade.

O grupo de Lauren encarregou-se de ir comprar bebidas e comida e pouco a pouco foram chegando mais pessoas a First Beach. Quando chegámos, já lá estavam cerca de quinze pessoas. Havia cinco carros estacionados e eu parei o meu Rabbit ao lado da carrinha pick-up de Quil.

Na praia, um grupo de adolescentes tinha feito uma fogueira e começavam a circular as bebidas: vodka, wisky, cerveja e todo o tipo de licores. Sentados em redor do fogo, vários rapazes e raparigas que eu não conhecia, falavam alegremente e ouviam música.

Todos eles pareciam descontraídos e felizes. Vi Tara e Embry na orla da floresta que se estendia atrás de nós. Estavam a beijar-se e senti um pouco de ciúmes. Queria que Leah estivesse ali. Comigo. Não me importava que não nos beijassemos, apenas queria estar na sua companhia. Mas em vez disso, ela estava a patrulhar La Push, com _Sam_.

_Odeio o Sam. _Pensei com irritação.

"A Becky convidou-me para sair com ela." Anunciou Quil sentando-se na areia ao meu lado e entregando-me uma lata de cerveja. "Ela vai ficar em Forks durante duas semanas."

"Então e a Claire?"

"A Claire? Jake... ela tem três anos. Nem sequer sei se vou sobreviver à batalha com os Volturi."

"Claro que vais."

"Ouve... Sei que a Claire é a minha impressão, mas contento-me em saber que ela está em segurança. Além disso não sei se vou continuar a ser um lobo até ela completar os dezasseis anos. Até lá posso ter deixado de me transformar e é possível que quando isso acontecer a impressão seja quebrada." Disse ele. "A Becky é divertida e gosta de mim… porque não posso divertir-me também?"

"Podes fazer o que quiseres Quil. Sou o teu alfa, não o teu pai."

"Óptimo. Nesse caso vou ter com ela, e tu…" Ele hesitou. "Tenta divertir-te com a Leigh. Acho que ela gosta de ti."

"Leah?" Olhei em redor com esperança de ver Leah em First Beach mas então percebi que tinha feito confusão com os nomes. Quil dissera Leigh e não Leah.

Assim que ele me deixou, Leigh ocupou o seu lugar ao meu lado na areia.

"Não vives muito longe daqui, pois não?" Perguntou.

"Não... A minha casa fica a alguns quilómetros para sul."

"Tens uma prancha de surf?"

"Não." Menti. Tal como toda a gente na Reserva, eu tinha uma prancha de surf mas não ia emprestá-la, especialmente a uma rapariga que estivera a beber e parecia ter algum desejo suicida.

"Tinha de perguntar. Nesse caso acho que vou dar um mergulho."

"És doida? A água deve estar gelada."

"Já estou habituada."

Leigh colocou a sua lata de cerveja no chão e começou a aproximar-se da água. Segui-a para ter a certeza que ela não ia fazer algo estúpido. Nesse instante algumas memórias da noite em que eu perguntara a Leah se ela queria ser minha beta afloraram à minha mente.

"O Tyler disse que vocês costumam saltar dos penhascos."

"Sim. Dali de cima." Apontei.

"E estás preocupado com a temperatura da água?" Questionou. "Vocês são todos doidos! Nem os mergulhadores profissionais saltam dessa altura!"

"Nunca houve feridos... até hoje."

Leigh retirou o seu casaco de cabedal e depois os ténis. Por fim removeu as calças de ganga. O corpo dela ela atlético, como o de Leah, mas ela não era tão alta. Vestida apenas com uma t-shirt, Leigh entrou na água.

"Tinhas razão, está mesmo gelada!" Exclamou.

"Sai daí. Vais ficar doente."

Olhei de relance para trás para tentar perceber se alguma das amigas de Leigh estava atenta ao que se passava mas ninguém estava a prestar a mínima atenção. Tara e Embry tinham desaparecido, Quil estava junto à fogueira com Becky e Lauren e Tyler estavam deitados na areia de mãos dada.

_E agora?_ Pensei. Porque é que quando estavam comigo as raparigas tinham tendência em querer afogar-se?

Um pouco mais longe, Seth, Brady, Collin, Denis, Martin e Caleb estavam a jogar futebol com alguns amigos de Tyler. Um grupo de três raparigas bebia enquanto outra beijava um rapaz dentro de um dos automóveis estacionados. Aparentemente estavam bem próximos de passar à etapa seguinte.

Rodeada pela água escura, Leigh afastou-se a nadar e depois mergulhou vindo à superfície poucos segundos depois. Parecia ser boa nadadora mas aquelas eram águas perigosas, especialmente à noite.

"Queres vir?" Perguntou. Havia uma pequena parte de mim que gostaria de ir para a água ter com ela, mas a outra parte sabia que isso era impossível. O que pensaria Leah de mim se soubesse que eu estivera a nadar com uma rapariga seminua em First Beach? Ficaria com ciúmes? Ou iria apenas ignorar-me?

"Não te afastes mais." Avisei. "As ondas estão a arrastar-te para longe."

"O quê?" Gritou ela. A música estava demasiado alta e Leigh mal me ouvia. Decidindo que não ia deixar que ela se afogasse tirei os ténis e a t-shirt e mergulhei na água para a ir buscar.

"Mudaste de ideias?" Questionou quando me viu.

"Não deves nadar tão longe da praia. Não conheces estas águas. Às vezes são traiçoeiras." Avisei-a.

"Sou surfista. Sei tudo o que há para saber sobre o mar e as ondas." Esclareceu convicta que seria capaz de escapar à fúria das ondas.

Mal tinha acabado de falar, uma onda abateu-se sobre nós. Leigh mergulhou mas acabou por engolir alguma água, e, no preciso momento em que se recompunha, uma segunda onda abateu-se sobre nós, levando Leigh para mais longe. Por sorte consegui ser rápido o suficiente e segurei-a pelo pulso, puxando-a de volta para a areia.

Quando recuperou as forças, Leigh levantou-se, ainda a tossir, e saiu da água, sentando-se no areal.

"Isto foi intenso." Admitiu. "Nunca pensei que a ondulação fosse tão forte aqui. Obrigado por me salvares."

"De nada. Agora vamos, tens de te ir aquecer." Estendi a mão para a ajudar a levantar e quando ela me tocou apercebeu-se que algo se passava.

"Estás tão quente! Estás doente?"

"Não. Sempre tive uma temperatura alta." Menti.

"Tens a certeza?"

O que era suposto eu dizer? Que me transformava num lobo gigante nos meus tempos livres?

"Estou bem, a sério."

"Podíamos ficar aqui..." Disse ela. Leigh rodeou o meu pescoço com os braços, colocando-se em bicos dos pés.

"Então e o Dexter?" Perguntei, percebendo imediatamente o que ela queria sugerir.

"Ele não é meu namorado... Na verdade, acho que ele nem sequer sabe que eu existo." Confessou, colando o seu corpo ao meu. "Talvez o Dexter não seja quem eu preciso neste momento. Será que consegues esquecer a rapariga de quem gostas por algumas horas? Talvez ela também não seja quem tu precisas…"

A pergunta de Leigh era pertinente, e a minha resposta podia alterar muita coisa. Naquele momento eu podia escolher entre passar a noite com aquela rapariga, que apesar de ser uma desconhecida, parecia-me bastante aceitável, e até era bonita. Ou podia repudiá-la e perder a minha oportunidade em estar com uma rapariga pela primeira vez, por ser fiel aos meus sentimentos por Leah, que tal como o Dexter de Leigh, ignorava os meus sentimentos.

Qualquer escolha que eu fizesse teria consequências. Se passasse a noite com Leigh, o meu reencontro com Leah seria difícil. Toda a alcateia teria acesso às minhas memórias daquela noite, e Leah não seria excepção. Apesar de não haver nada entre nós, aquilo era algo que eu não queria que ela visse.

Estar com Leigh iria permitir que me livrasse de alguma da minha frustração, e na manhã seguinte cada um de nós seguiria o seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido. Leigh vivia na Califórnia e não estava interessada numa relação a longo prazo, e eu também não.

Por outro lado era com a minha beta que eu sonhava, era Leah quem eu queria. Passar uma noite com uma rapariga qualquer não faria diferença, não iria alterar os meus sentimentos pela minha irmã de alcateia. Passaria toda a noite de olhos fechados, imaginando que era Leah e não uma rapariga que tinha conhecido há menos de vinte e quatro horas. Não queria usar Leigh daquela maneira.

Estava na hora de escolher.

"És uma rapariga bonita e divertida, Leigh. Mas estás bêbeda e não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia."

"Não estou assim _tão_ bêbeda. A sério."

"Vamos ter com os outros." Puxei-a em direcção à pequena fogueira depois de recuperar as suas roupas. Devido à rejeição, Leigh escolheu passar o resto da noite longe de mim.

E eu decidi esquecer os meus problemas junto aos meus amigos e às embalagens de cerveja que Lauren e os outros tinham comprado e que pareciam não se esgotar. Joguei algumas partidas de futebol na areia, e aventurei-me a fumar algo que um dos rapazes amigos de Lauren me ofereceu. Nessa altura percebi que também as drogas tinham um efeito ligeiro no nosso metabolismo.

Só quando as bebidas e a comida começaram a escassear é que Lauren e o resto dos idiotas que tinham vindo com ela para a praia, decidiram ir-se embora. Paul e os outros tinham chegado há mais de uma hora e estavam tão bêbedos quanto nós.

Alguns membros da alcateia já dormiam na areia, ressonando pacificamente. Outros continuavam a conversar, a lutar e a jogar. Junto aos carros, Embry e Quil despediram-se de Tara e Becky, com beijos e abraços prometendo encontrarem-se em breve, e depois regressaram para junto da fogueira, que não passava agora de uma pequena montanha de brasas incandescentes.

"Eu vou ficar por aqui. Não estou em condições de conduzir." Referiu Quil. Tal como todos nós, Quil também bebera demais. Como já houvera outras ocasiões em que havíamos passado a noite em First Beach, não insisti em que fosse para casa. Além disso estávamos perto da Reserva e era melhor que Quil não conduzisse.

"Alguém tem de levar o Shane para casa." Anunciou Paul. "Acho que ele vai perder os sentidos em breve. Bebeu como se não houvesse amanhã."

"Dá-me as chaves." Pediu Embry a Quil. Depois ele e Paul ajudaram Shane a subir para as traseiras da carrinha pick-up de Quil e partiram com Clayton e Caleb.

"Também tenho de ir para casa." Disse-me Seth. "A Leah vai ficar preocupada se eu não regressar."

"Está bem... Então vamos..." Levantei-me com algum custo e dirigi-me ao Rabbit. Entretanto iniciei uma batalha sem tréguas com a fechadura e as chaves. Tinha bebido demasiadas cervejas e provavelmente não devia conduzir naquele estado, mas tinha de levar Seth a casa ou Leah matar-me-ia.

"Sinto-me mal." Queixou-se Seth.

"Eu também."

Consegui, finalmente, abrir a porta e entrar. Seth ocupou o lugar ao meu lado e passei cerca de cinco minutos a tentar encontrar a chave que pensei ter caído para baixo do assento, quando na realidade estava na minha mão esquerda.

"Já chegámos?" Indagou Seth.

"Ainda nem pus o carro a trabalhar." Informei. O miúdo parecia estar mais alcoolizado do que eu.

"A sério? Pensei que já estivéssemos quase a chegar."

Depois de arrancar tentei manter a velocidade dentro dos limites para não sermos mandados parar por alguma patrulha da polícia. O Conselho Tribal não iria gostar se isso acontecesse e possuir cadastro por conduzir sob o efeito de álcool não ficaria bem na minha ficha pessoal dado que era o alfa e um modelo a seguir.

"Jake... Não me sinto nada bem." Lamuriou-se Seth.

"Aguenta..."

"Mas sinto-me mesmo mal." Insistiu.

"Também eu. Quanto é que bebeste?"

"Não faço ideia."

Seth colocou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Ele parecia mesmo doente. Eu também me sentia maldisposto e cansado mas não podia descansar enquanto não levasse Seth a casa são e salvo. Leah jamais me perdoaria se eu o abandonasse naquelas condições.

"Quanto é que bebeste?" Perguntei-lhe de novo. Se bem me lembrava aquela fora a primeira vez que Seth Clearwater tinha pisado uma discoteca e aquela deveria ser também a sua primeira bebedeira.

"Não sei, mas parece que vou morrer."

"Não sejas tão dramático. Eu é que devia estar a queixar-me."

"Porquê?"

"Tive uma rapariga que praticamente me pediu para dormir com ela e… deixei-a na praia."

"E porque fizeste isso?"

"Porque acho que estou apaixonado pela tua irmã." As palavras saíram da minha boca sem que tivesse parado para pensar.

Mas tinha finalmente assumido o que sentia por Leah em frente a outra pessoa e senti-me bastante aliviado.

"Jacob! Pára o carro!"

Travei a fundo e Seth teve apenas tempo de abrir a porta, colocar a cabeça de fora e vomitar. Quando terminou fechou a porta e eu segui viagem, tendo o cuidado de reduzir a velocidade.

"Disseste que estás apaixonado pela minha irmã?" Questionou ele, provavelmente duvidando do que ouvira.

"Sim… Disse, não disse?" Eu também mal acreditava.

"Estás louco?"

"Estou um pouco alcoolizado." Confessei. "Há umas semanas atrás pensei que estava de facto louco. Afinal de contas a Leah é… cruel e vingativa… Não faço ideia de como me apaixonei por alguém que passa o tempo todo a relembrar-me que posso ter um irmão bastardo, porque o meu pai pode ter traído a minha mãe com a mãe do Embry. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo Seth… Juro que não sei, mas tenho tido alguns sonhos com a Leah e sinto-me sempre estanho quando estou com ela…"

"Estranho?"

"É uma espécie de nervosismo mas ao mesmo tempo sinto-me confortável quando ela está comigo. E… sempre que estamos sozinhos a única coisa que quero fazer é beijá-la." Seth olhava para mim como se eu tivesse enlouquecido. "Quero estar com ela e beijá-la a toda a hora. Quase que o fiz na noite em que cheguei da minha viagem à América do Sul. Tu não estavas em casa e ela estava a dormir. Fui ao quarto dela e quase a beijei."

Foi bom desabafar daquela maneira com alguém. Eu não gostava de manter segredos, ainda que alguns fossem necessários. Claro que naquele momento eu não estava raciocinar logicamente, caso contrário, teria mantido a boca fechada. Seth era um lobo, e isso significava que quando se transformasse, toda a alcateia saberia da minha confissão.

"Isso é errado, Jake. Não podes fazer isto à minha irmã."

"Não fiz nada. Ainda não lhe disse."

"Então não lhe digas. Ela não precisa de outro Sam…"

"Eu não sou o Sam!"

"Serás exactamente como o Sam quando imprimires numa outra rapariga. A minha irmã não precisa disso outra vez! Fazes ideia de como foi ter de vê-la e ouvi-la chorar todas as noites durante meses sem parar? Ela quase perdeu tudo Jake! Não a faças passar por tudo isso de novo." Pediu.

"Mas não consigo parar de pensar nela."

"Pensa na irmã de outra pessoa." Atirou sarcasticamente.

"E se eu conseguir fazê-la feliz?"

"Não consegues! Vais dar-lhe algumas esperanças e depois vais deixá-la e vais partir o seu coração. A minha irmã não é um objecto para usares! Deixa-a em paz." Seth olhou para mim furiosamente. "E pára a merda do carro!"

Não sei o que me fez parar o carro, se o facto de saber que ele estava novamente prestes a vomitar, ou o facto de ter acabado de dizer uma asneira. Felizmente consegui parar o carro a tempo de ele abrir a porta.

_Se ele vomitar dentro do Rabbit, mato-o._ Pensei. _E assim não preciso de me preocupar mais com o facto de ele poder dizer o meu segredo a toda a gente. Mas se o matar, a Leah virá atrás de mim._

"Ouve… Estou apaixonado por ela Seth." Confessei quando ele voltou a fechar a porta e as ideias sobre assassinar Seth abandonaram a minha mente. "Não sei como é que isto aconteceu nem porquê. Levei algum tempo até perceber o que se passava comigo, mas agora já sei. É ela, Seth… Sempre foi ela."

"Dizes isso porque perdeste a Bella."

"Não. A Bella não tem nada a ver com isto."

"A Leah vai ser apenas o teu prémio de consolação."

"Não. Isso não é verdade."

"Então diz-me o que farias se o Edward morresse na batalha contra os Volturi e a Bella ficasse sozinha de novo?"

Tentei pensar numa resposta mas nada me ocorreu.

"O Edward é imortal. E pode ler mentes. Ele não vai morrer na batalha. E eu quero tentar isto com a Leah. Não estou a pedir a tua permissão... Estou a falar contigo apenas porque sou teu amigo. Se quisesse um prémio de consolação teria usado outra rapariga qualquer. Teria aceitado passar a noite com a amiga da Lauren, que quase me implorou… Mas não o fiz. E sabes porquê?" Seth apenas olhou para mim sem proferir qualquer palavra. "Porque quero estar com a tua irmã. Quero-a a ela e a mais ninguém. Preciso dela… como de ar para respirar… somos iguais e fomos feitos um para o outro. Ela apenas ainda não percebeu isso mas um dia vai perceber. Quando esta estúpida batalha contra os vampiros acabar, eu vou fazer com que ela perceba."

"E o que vai acontecer depois? Vais convidá-la para sair, vais pedi-la em casamento e vão viver felizes para sempre, é isso?"

"Também podemos ter o nosso final feliz."

"Não, não podem Jake. Tu és o alfa. Quer queiras, quer não, existe uma alma gémea para ti, uma rapariga que tu vais encontrar mais cedo ou mais tarde e que vais amar incondicionalmente. E quando a encontrares o que vai acontecer à minha irmã? O que lhe vais dizer quando encontrares a tua impressão? _'Desculpa Leah mas já não te amo.'_ Ela já passou por isso uma vez, Jake… e mal conseguiu recuperar. Chegou ao ponto de enfrentar sozinha um vampiro recém-nascido… Sabes o que ela pensou quando percebeu que ia perder aquela batalha?"

Claro que eu sabia. O tópico era agora tabu, mas todos os membros da alcateia sabiam quais tinham sido os pensamentos de Leah naquele momento. Além disso fora eu quem a salvara no último minuto. E apesar de todas as dores que sentira quando parte do meu corpo fora esmagado, não estava arrependido.

"Pensou que seria melhor estar morta! Pensou que ninguém iria sentir a falta dela! Pensou que não tinha mais razões para viver porque ninguém a iria amar do mesmo modo que as impressões são amadas! Por isso nem penses em dizer essas porcarias à minha irmã! Se a magoares juro que te mato! Já quase a perdi uma vez… não vou perdê-la agora só porque pensas que a podes fazer feliz!"

Notei que Seth estava a chorar e apesar de me sentir um pouco zangado com a sua atitude de descrença perante os meus sentimentos, não consegui irritar-me ao ponto de o censurar. Tudo o que Seth dizia era verdade, e eu sentia-me orgulhoso por saber que ele amava a irmã a ponto de a defender daquela maneira aguerrida. Pelo menos Leah teria sempre alguém ao seu lado, o que era mais do que eu tivera, já que Rachel e Becca me tinham abandonado quando era muito novo.

"És um bom rapaz, Seth." Concedi. "Estou orgulhoso de ser teu líder. Prometo não magoar a tua irmã. Mas não posso prometer manter-me afastado. Se houver nem que seja uma pequena possibilidade de ela sentir o mesmo que eu, não vou desperdiçar essa oportunidade."

"Não vais dizer isso depois de imprimires."

"Uma impressão não se compara ao que eu sinto por ela." Firmei.

"Serás ainda pior do que o Sam." Contrapôs Seth.

"O Sam nunca soube o que queria. Eu sei. Quero a Leah... com ou sem a impresão, quero a tua irmã."

_Desesperadamente._ Acrescentou a minha mente.

"Sabes que mais? Tens razão. Tu e a Leah são parecidos. São demasiado teimosos."

"Então... vais ajudar-me a convencê-la a ficar em La Push quando a batalha contra os Volturi terminar?"

"Não."

"Sou o teu alfa... sou o teu melhor amigo."

"E ela é minha irmã. Farei o que for melhor para ela."

"_Eu_ sou o melhor para ela."

"Ela pode gostar de ti um pouco Jake mas… isso não quer dizer que fiquem juntos."

"Com ou sem a tua ajuda vamos ficar juntos." Tentei soar o mais confiante possível mas sabia que existiam muitas probabilidades de as coisas correrem mal se eu e Leah iniciássemos uma relação.

"Pára o carro!"

"Outra vez?"

_Quanto álcool terá Seth ingerido? Por este andar chegamos a casa amanhã à noite._

Felizmente Seth não voltou a pedir-me para parar mas quando chegámos a sua casa, uma hora depois de termos deixado a praia, ele estava praticamente inconsciente. Reparei que eram quase quatro horas da manhã. Leah estava a dormir, mas levantou-se assim que nos ouviu chegar. Deitou-me um olhar frio e zangado quando viu o estado do irmão, e apressou-se a ajudar-me a levá-lo até à casa de banho.

Leah ficou a ajudá-lo enquanto eu me arrestei para o sofá. Alguns minutos depois, Seth parara de vomitar e Leah levou-o para a cama. Ouvi os seus passos novamente na sala de estar, mas fingi estar a dormir para que ela não me mandasse embora. Depois ouvi-a falar com o pai ao telefone, avisando que eu ia passar ali mais uma noite.

Como não era um idiota, o meu percebeu imediatamente que algo se passava, mas Leah não disse nada sobre a nossa saída secreta da Reserva. Após se certificar que eu estava realmente a dormir, ela subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se ao quarto do irmão, onde provavelmente iria passar o resto da noite.

Não consegui manter os olhos abertos muito tempo depois disso. O nosso metabolismo queimava o álcool depressa mas quando acordei naquela manhã, a minha cabeça parecia querer explodir. Leah já estava na cozinha.

"Estou maldiposto." Queixei-me quando me juntei a ela. Não era verdade. Estava apenas a fazer-me de vítima para ter a sua atenção.

Sentei-me numa cadeira e coloquei a cabeça em cima da mesa. Queria que ela tomasse conta de mim, tal como fizera com Seth na noite passada.

"Se voltas a trazer o meu irmão para casa nestas condições juro que te mato!" Ameaçou colocando uma caneca de café à minha frente. "Bebe isso."

_Parece que não vou ter essa sorte._ Pensei com amargura. Leah não estava a ser tão simpática para mim como fora para Seth, mas eu merecia aquela atitude. De qualquer modo tinha sorte por ela me estar a servir café e não a pôr-me fora de casa.

"O Seth já é crescido." Murmurei. "Não tive culpa de ele beber tanto."

"Como raios é que entraram numa discoteca? Vocês são todos menores de idade."

Aquele comentário divertiu-me. Estaria ela a falar a sério? Eu media mais de dois metros de altura. O membro da alcateia mais baixo media cerca de um metro e setenta e dois. Éramos mais altos e musculosos do que qualquer segurança que trabalhasse no Seven Sins. Quem quer que nos tentasse fazer frente era idiota ou suicida. Um deles aventurara-se e pedira a identificação a Paul. O rosnar que Paul emitiu ao encará-lo foi o suficiente para o fazer urinar nas calças.

Lentamente levantei-me e aproximei-me de Leah que estava encostada ao balcão da cozinha, a observar-me. Ficámos frente a frente, os meus braços aprisionaram-na contra o balcão e senti um calor imenso invadir-me quando notei que os nossos corpos quase se tocavam.

"Diz-me a verdade mulher, tenho ar de quem é menor de idade?" Perguntei numa voz rouca. Sabia que estava a ultrapassar os limites mas a proximidade entre nós era demasiado tentadora. E o odor dela estava a deixar-me nervoso.

Leah corou subitamente e não respondeu. O meu lobo parecia sentir a sua ansiedade, mas não sabia qual a origem desta. Estaria zangada pelo meu atrevimento ou ansiosa pela nossa proximidade súbita?

No minuto seguinte, Leah empurrou-me com força para trás e fui obrigado a recuar.

"Estás metido em sarilhos, Jacob."

"Estou com fome." Queixei-me novamente, sentindo-me decepcionado por aquele afastamento forçado. Queria mantê-la nos meus braços nem que fosse por apenas mais alguns segundos.

"Achas que sou tua criada?"

Fiz uma cara triste e um olhar de cachorro abandonado e ela finalmente cedeu, entregando-me os restos do seu jantar: pizza de atum.

"Quanto é que bebeste?" Perguntou-me.

"Parei de contar quando cheguei às trinta."

Leah rolou os olhos.

"E os outros?"

Encolhi os ombros. Não fazia a mínima ideia.

"O Conselho não vai gostar de saber sobre isto."

"Vais apoiar-me, certo?"

"Como é que posso apoiar-te? Trouxeste o meu irmão para casa num estado lastimoso. Lembras-te?"

"A minha filha não vai apoiar coisa nenhuma." Sue Clearwater acabara de se materializar mesmo ao meu lado.

"Bom dia Sue." Tentei ser simpático.

"Onde está o Seth?"

"Na cama." Respondeu Leah.

"Vou ver se ele está bem e depois vamos falar com o Conselho." Anunciou com firmeza. "A mãe do Shane ligou-me há uma hora."

Eu estava definitivamente metido em sarilhos. Não apenas por ter de lidar com as consequências da nossa pequena aventura na noite passada mas também porque dali a algumas horas Seth iria recuperar e diria a verdade a Leah sobre o que eu sentia por ela.

Pensando em todas as coisas que Leah me poderia fazer quando soubesse, eu sentia-me como se fosse um homem morto.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Agradecimentos: **Rafaela, Isa Cleawater, Teh. Chan O.o


	7. Ep 7 Ciúmes silenciosos

Nota/Autora 1: _Twilight_ e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autora 2: Este episódio passa-se durante os capítulos 18 e 21 de _**Nosso Amanhecer 2**_.

Os episódios apresentados, devidamente numerados, seguem a sequência lógica da série _Nosso Amanhecer_, que por sua vez se encontra dividida em 5 partes. Não é necessário lê-las a não ser que sintam necessidade de enquadrar os acontecimentos. Assim sendo espero que gostem dos one-shot.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

_**Especiais da Série "Nosso Amanhecer"**_

_**Episódio Sete – Ciúmes Silenciosos**_

_**Jacob Black**_

"Estavas mesmo a falar a sério, não estavas?"

Se pudesse teria revirado os olhos quando vi Edward encostado a uma árvore mesmo ao meu lado. Durante os últimos minutos da minha patrulha, tinha-me perguntado se aquele seria finalmente o dia em que conseguiria completar uma patrulha sozinho e em silêncio. Aparentemente, não seria hoje.

'_Estás a falar de quê?'_

"Não te preocupes Jacob. O Garrett está longe daqui. Não virá a La Push sem a tua permissão."

'_Não confio nele.'_

"Porque ele disse que a Leah é bonita? Não me parece que o possas criticar quanto a isso, afinal de contas tu partilhas a sua opinião, não é?" Riu-se ele.

'_Não confio nele porque ele é uma maldita sanguessuga.' _

"Hoje quase estragaste tudo."

'_Ele irritou-me. Eu reagi… Talvez devesse ter deixado o Sam tratar do assunto, mas o modo como ele falou com a Leah… irritou-me demasiado.'_

"Ele estava a fazer de propósito Jacob. E tu caíste na cilada facilmente."

'_Ele não devia ter falado com a minha beta daquela maneira.'_

"Ele é um vampiro. Achou-a bonita mas os vampiros e lobos não se dão bem. Nada irá acontecer entre eles. Não precisas de ficar com ciúmes."

'_Não estou com ciúmes!'_

Quem é que eu estava a tentar enganar? Até mesmo Embry me tinha perguntado o que se passava de errado comigo depois de eu ter atacado Garrett. Eu respondi dizendo que estava apenas a tentar proteger a nossa irmã de alcateia, mas não tinha a certeza se ele tinha acreditado em mim.

Eu sabia perfeitamente que as nossas espécies eram inimigas mortais e que não era comum haver interacções entre nós e os vampiros, mas o modo como Garrett olhava para Leah como se a quisesse despir com os olhos tinha-me enfurecido de tal modo que acabei por perder o controlo.

_Ela devia tê-lo atacado, e não encorajado a estúpida sanguessuga. _

Tal como nós, Leah também gostava de desafios, e ter um vampiro a tentar seduzi-la era um desafio do qual ela jamais iria recuar. Leah era demasiado orgulhosa e eu sabia que ela estava ansiosa por colocar Garrett no seu devido lugar. O único problema é que isso não me agradava porque queria ser eu mesmo a fazê-lo.

Além disso, não me agradava o facto de ela alinhar naquela brincadeira estúpida, não me agradava o modo como ela interagia com Garrett e não me agradava os sorrisos que a sanguessuga lhe lançava para a tentar seduzir.

"O Embry não é o único que desconfia de algo, sabias? Tiveste muita sorte por o Seth não se lembrar de nada do que lhe disseste na noite em que celebraram o fim dos exames e lhe disseste que estás apaixonado pela irmã dele."

Edward tinha razão. Pelo menos naquele aspecto. Somente graças à amnésia de Seth é que eu tinha conseguido manter os meus sentimentos por Leah em segredo. Eu podia ter aproveitado aquela oportunidade e podia ter-me declarado a ela, mas naquela altura preferi esperar pelo momento certo.

Claro que agora estava arrependido. Porque após aquela noite de diversão, a minha situação tinha piorado imenso. O Conselho Tribal estava desiludido com a minha liderança. Sue Clearwater estava particularmente furiosa comigo porque Seth apanhara a sua primeira bebedeira.

Consegui não ser castigado graças aos meus betas, que me apoiaram, ainda que Sam não estivesse especialmente feliz por tê-lo feito, e continuasse a relembrar-me diariamente que eu tinha de ser mais responsável e que não podia voltar a fazer o mesmo. Eu suspeitava que ele queria demonstrar que era um alfa melhor do que eu.

A minha situação precária tinha piorado ainda mais depois de eu ter encontrado Paul com a minha irmã. Não me consegui conter e ataquei-o com violência. Todos os esforços que eu fizera relativamente a habituar-me à ideia de que um dia Paul seria meu cunhado foram pelo cano abaixo naquele instante. Ao vê-lo beijar e abraçar a minha irmã na floresta, passei-me completamente.

O pior de tudo foi que também ataquei Leah quando ela nos tentou separar. Só um milagre fez com que eu não tivesse morto Paul e Leah naquela tarde. O Conselho ficou ainda mais furioso comigo e fui castigado pela minha falta de discernimento, mas a verdade é que eu também estava desiludido comigo mesmo.

Paul tinha merecido inteiramente a sova, mas Leah estava apenas a tentar ajudar e eu ataquei-a independentemente das suas boas intenções. O seu ombro e pescoço tinham demorado pouco tempo a sarar mas ainda assim eu sentia-me bastante envergonhado por tê-la ferido daquela maneira. Um pedido de desculpas parecia-me ser insuficiente para a compensar.

"Ela já te perdoou." Disse Edward. Só nesse momento me lembrei que ele ainda estava ali.

'_Eu sei.'_

"Devias tê-la beijado no carro quanto tiveste essa oportunidade. Ela teria correspondido ao beijo."

'_Ou talvez acabasse por destruir o meu carro, matar-me e enterrar o meu corpo na floresta… não necessariamente por esta ordem.'_

"Dei-te a melhor oportunidade que podias ter e não a aproveitaste." Ele suspirou. "Bem, pelo menos pediste desculpa e fizeste o coração dela bater mais depressa. Percebeste isso, não percebeste? Reparaste como o seu batimento cardíaco acelerou quando lhe tocaste, certo?"

'_Espera lá… Estavas a observar-nos?' _

Aquele pensamento era aterrador. Edward não tinha o direito de nos espiar. Especialmente quando estávamos sozinhos. E se nos tivessemos beijado de verdade?

"Só vos observei durante uns segundos." Confessou. "E durante a nossa viagem à América do Sul, vi-te fazer coisas com a Leah impróprias até para adultos."

'_Isso foram apenas sonhos. Isto é a vida real. Não tens o direito. Que raio de vampiro pervertido és tu, Edward?'_

"Não sou o único que espia as outras pessoas." Acusou ele.

Caminhei para trás de uma árvore e regressei à forma humana, vestindo rapidamente os calções.

"Eu não espio as pessoas." Defendi-me.

"Consigo ler a tua mente, Jacob. Sei que já observaste a Leah a dormir, no seu quarto, à noite."

"Não estava a espiar ninguém." Repeti. "Estava apenas a certificar-me que ela estava bem."

"Como queiras."

"Tu é que costumavas ir espiar a Bella enquanto ela dormia, e agora andas a espiar-me a mim e à Leah."

"Está bem Jacob, ganhaste." Aceitou ele. "Mas e o que vais fazer sobre a Leah? Vais falar com ela quando os Volturi regressarem a Itália?"

"É esse o plano."

"E como vais convencê-la a ficar? Não te esqueceste que ela pretender ir-se embora de La Push, pois não?"

"Vou arranjar uma maneira."

"A sério? Sabes que existem poucos argumentos que façam a Leah ficar. Eu saltaria a parte da declaração de amor e iria para a parte em que a engravidas, mas a Leah é estéril, pelo que não estou a ver mais nada que possas fazer para a obrigar a ficar aqui. A não ser..." Ele pausou e sorriu. "Diz-lhe a verdade!"

"Digo-lhe a verdade quando achar que ela está pronta."

"Estás a ficar sem tempo. A Alice não consegue ver o desfecho do nosso encontro com os Volturi porque vocês estão envolvidos, por isso não sabemos se vamos todos sobreviver. Não achas que devias aproveitar agora?"

"Porque não vais para casa ver um filme ou qualquer coisa?" Não queria continuar aquela conversa.

"Falar contigo é mais interessante." Ele estava a ser irónico.

"Diz-me uma coisa sanguessuga… Confias nos vampiros que vocês recrutaram? Estamos em segurança?"

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas e suspirou aceitando a repentina mudança de assunto na nossa conversa.

"Asseguro-te que nenhum deles irá passar a fronteira. Tens a minha palavra."

"E quando os Volturi vierem podes assegurar-me que eles não se vão juntar a eles?"

"Isso… não posso dizer. O Vladimir e o Stefan não irão juntar-se aos Volturi porque os odeiam demasiado. A Charlotte e o Peter são leais ao Jasper pelo que acho que também não o farão, mas o resto não sei." Confessou Edward. "Porquê? Estás a planear alguma coisa?"

"Sim, estou a planear salvar La Push."

"Tencionas pedir ao Conselho que permita que os lobos mais jovens digam a verdade às suas famílias?" Leu ele na minha mente.

"Sim."

"Não achas isso um pouco extremo? Se eles concordarem, demasiadas pessoas saberão o que nós somos. E poderão não entender."

"Só vou falar com o Conselho em último recurso. E há pessoas que merecem saber a verdade. A mãe do Embry, por exemplo. Ele é a única família que lhe resta, e ela não sabe o que se passa com o filho."

"Estou a ver… bem, há uma coisa que te quero contar sobre os Volturi. Na verdade, é sobre o Aro." Disse Edward.

"O chefão?"

"Sim. O Aro é um dos vampiros mais antigos que eu conheço. E também é um dos mais inteligentes. Tudo o que ele planeia, fá-lo com o recurso a uma experiência centenária, e com base naquilo que vê na mente das outras pessoas."

"Ele lê mentes como tu, não é?"

Um vampiro a ler mentes já era mau, dois era um pesadelo.

"A minha habilidade é uma evolução da sua. Ele precisa de tocar nas pessoas para ler mentes, eu não."

"Que maravilha…" Ironizei.

"De qualquer modo, o que te quero dizer é que o Aro é fascinado por vampiros com poderes especiais."

"Já tinhas dito isso. Ele quer o poder da Alice."

"Sim. O poder da Alice é algo que ele quer desde que a conheceu. Mas é possível que também se interesse pela alcateia."

"A alcateia? Porquê? Somos inimigos. Não há nada de interessante na alcateia."

"Ao contrário do Caius e do Marcus, o Aro irá perceber imediatamente que vocês são diferentes dos Filhos da Lua. E talvez sugira que alguns de vocês se juntem a eles em Volterra."

"Isso não vai acontecer." Assegurei. Jamais deixaria que as sanguessugas italianas levassem alguém da alcateia.

"O Aro também irá perceber que a alcateia possui alguém especial, alguém único."

_Leah._ Percebi de imediato.

"Exacto. Ela é a única rapariga da alcateia. A primeira rapariga a transformar-se em lobo. O Aro colecciona raridades… se ele descobrir que ela é única, tentará recrutá-la, poderá mesmo tentar obrigá-la a ir com eles."

"Nem pensar!" O meu sangue começou a ferver. Não ia deixar que a máfia dos vampiros levasse Leah. Nunca. "Só por cima do meu cadáver!"

"Queria contar-te isto para que possas arranjar uma maneira de proteger o que é teu." Edward fez um sorriso malicioso. Eu sabia o que ele estava a insinuar. "E não estou a falar da Reserva." Acrescentou.

"Sim, eu sei que não estás." Respondi, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.

_Um dia gostava de poder dizer que Leah era minha._ Pensei.

"Sim, eu sei que gostavas." Murmurou Edward desaparecendo na floresta.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Não queres ver a Becca de novo?" Perguntei a Rachel naquela manhã. Agora que o Conselho tinha finalmente concordado com a minha proposta, eu estava a tentar convencer a minha irmã a deixar a Reserva por uma semana para que ela não ficasse exposta ao perigo quando os Volturi chegassem.

"Claro que quero mas também quero ficar aqui."

"Não vais poder fazer nada para nos ajudar, Rach." Disse Paul. Pela primeira vez em muitos meses, estávamos finalmente a trabalhar juntos. A nossa prioridade era manter a minha irmã em segurança, e se para isso eu tivesse de ser simpático para Paul Lahote, então teria de fazer esse sacrifício.

"O Paul vai ficar preocupado se ficares aqui, e quando um lobo está preocupado com a sua impressão pode acabar por se distrair durante a luta e ficar ferido, ou pior."

"O Jake tem razão. Por favor, vai visitar a tua irmã. Tenho a certeza que ela vai adorar ver-te de novo."

Isso seria o mínimo que se poderia dizer. Rebecca iria ficar completamente eufórica quando visse Rachel. As minhas irmãs eram gémeas idênticas e tinham uma relação muito especial, um laço que as fazia terminar as frases uma da outra e saber exactamente o que a outra estava a pensar em determinado momento. Quando eram crianças eram inseparáveis.

Quando Becca conheceu o seu actual marido e deixou La Push para ir viver com ele para o Havai, Rachel entrou em depressão, e só conseguiu ultrapassá-la quando foi para a Universidade. Ela chegara mesmo a dizer ao nosso pai que estar em La Push sem Becca era demasiado difícil para ela, e que era por isso que queria ir-se embora.

Agora que tinha Paul, era mais fácil estar em La Push, mas ainda assim sabíamos que Rachel sentia muito a falta da irmã.

"Diz-lhe que temos saudades dela e talvez ela aceite vir cá um destes dias." Sugeri.

"Não tenho dinheiro para as viagens Jake. Sabes quanto custa um bilhete de avião?"

"Eu pago." Ofereci.

"Tu? Com que dinheiro?"

"Tenho as minhas poupanças, Rachel." Ia usar o dinheiro que tinha ganho aos Cullen por ter conseguido passar o ano e terminado o secundário. Todos eles tinham apostado contra mim, excepto Bella.

"Jake… eu agradeço o gesto mas não posso aceitar."

"Por favor, Rachel." Implorou Paul. "Não consigo imaginar o me aconteceria se te perdesse. Podes fazer o que te pedimos, só desta vez? Por favor."

"E se…" Ela olhou primeiro para Paul e depois para mim. "E se vocês lutarem outra vez?"

"Não vamos lutar. Prometo." Dissemos os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"E se… morrerem?"

"Ninguém vai morrer, Rachel. Tens a minha palavra." Prometi. "És minha irmã, e quero que estejas em segurança. Não te preocupes connosco, nós não vamos morrer assim tão facilmente."

"Mas disseram que eles são muito fortes e têm poderes especiais. Disseram que são muitos mais do que vocês."

"Eles podem ser mais mas nós também temos as nossas armas secretas." Assegurei-lhe.

"Tais como?"

"Os Cullen." Respondeu Paul. "A Bella é um escudo. Eles não podem feri-la. A Alice pode ver o futuro e o Jasper pode controlar emoções."

"E já para não falar do Edward, que consegue ler mentes. Ele saberá todos os planos dos Volturi antes de eles os porem em prática." Acrescentei. "Vamos ficar bem."

"E o que vou dizer à Becca?"

"O que quiseres. Diz-lhe que estavas com muitas saudades dela. Vocês já não se vêem há quanto tempo? Dois anos?"

"Três anos e quatro meses." Respondeu Rachel.

"Isso é muito tempo. Enquanto lá estiveres podes contar-lhe sobre o Paul, e sobre teres decidido voltar à Reserva, mas não lhe digas nada sobre o que somos, está bem?"

Rachel acenou.

"Está bem. Eu vou. Mas tens de me prometer que me mantém informada sobre o que se passa."

Ambos concordámos com as suas condições. Rachel abraçou-me e depois beijou Paul.

"Será que podes tentar convencer o pai a ir também?" Pedi.

"O pai? És doido, Jake? O pai jamais sairá daqui. Ele jamais será capaz de te deixar."

Eu sabia que Rachel tinha razão. Algumas horas antes eu próprio tinha falado com o meu pai para lhe sugerir que fosse com Rachel visitar Rebecca, mas ele tinha-se recusado prontamente. Disse-me que apesar de ter muitas saudades de Becca, não iria deixar-me sozinho. Fiquei comovido com a sua decisão mas isso queria dizer que ele estaria em perigo.

_Mais uma pessoa com quem vou ter de me preocupar_. Pensei tristemente. Era óbvio, desde o início, que eu não iria conseguir proteger toda a gente. Reconfortava-me o facto de saber que pelo menos o meu pai ficaria na Reserva, à nossa espera. Leah, pelo contrário, estaria na frente de batalha. Queria poder protegê-la, mas Leah era um lobo como nós e não iria aceitar ser deixada para trás.

xxxxxxxxxx

Antes de Rachel partir para o Havai enfrentámos uma nova crise familiar. Paul estava à espera de Rachel para levar a minha irmã ao aeroporto a Seattle quando a tia Connie chegou naquela tarde. A tia Connie não costumava visitar-nos com frequência. Na verdade, ela não nos visitava desde o dia do funeral da minha mãe. Nunca percebemos bem porque é que ela se afastou da nossa família, mas à medida que fomos crescendo, fomos percebendo que a tia Connie e o nosso pai tinham opiniões diferentes relativamente a muitos assuntos.

Havia rumores que eles tinham tido uma discussão há muitos anos e que não de falavam desde então.

"O que raios tens andado a dizer ao meu filho, Jacob?" Exigiu ela quando abri a porta.

"Não estou a perceber…"

"Disseste-lhe que ele é um lobo? Que raio de idiota diz isso a uma criança?"

"Tia Connie, a culpa não é do Jake." Rachel tentou defender-me enquanto carregava as malas para junto da porta.

"Era por isto que eu queria ter ficado com a vossa custódia quando a Sarah morreu. O teu pai fez-te acreditar nessas estúpidas histórias, não foi?"

"O meu pai não fez nada de errado." Afirmei.

"Jacob, não podes pensar que vou deixar isto passar. O meu filho veio ter comigo e disse-me que é um protector de La Push, que se transforma em lobo gigante e que eu devia sair da Reserva o mais depressa possível porque um grupo de vampiros está a chegar e ele e a alcateia vão lutar contra esses vampiros para proteger La Push e os seus habitantes."

"O Collin disse a verdade." Confirmei. Isso apenas a fez ficar mais zangada.

"Andas a consumir drogas?" Gritou. "Onde está o teu pai? Quero falar com ele!"

"O meu pai está com o velho Quil e duvido que ele possa fazer algo para resolver esta situação." Saí de casa, e a minha tia, Rachel e Paul seguiram-me.

"Jake, é óbvio que estás a viver num mundo imaginário qualquer. Mudaste muito desde que começaste a andar com o Sam, mas não podes arrastar o meu filho para o meio dessa loucura."

"Não é loucura, tia Connie." Sorri. "Mostra-lhe Paul."

Para minha surpresa, Paul não se queixou quando lhe ordenei que se transformasse em lobo para a minha tia poder confirmar a história que Collin lhe tinha contado. Era provável que ele não o quisesse fazer, mas estava decidido a mostrar à minha irmã que nos poderíamos dar bem durante o tempo em que ela estivesse no Havai.

"Rachel vai buscar alguma roupa para o Paul vestir depois." Pedi. Rachel acenou e foi para dentro de casa.

Paul afastou-se de nós. Felizmente eu não tinha vizinhos que morrassem ali perto, pelo que Paul ia poder transformar-se sem problemas ali mesmo.

"Tia Connie, o que vais assistir não é um sonho, pesadelo ou imaginação. Tenta manter a calma."

Paul fez um sorriso matreiro e transformou-se, rasgando as roupas que usava em pequenos pedaços. A cara da tia Connie dizia tudo. Parecia completamente em choque. Era difícil dizer se ela queria gritar ou desmaiar. Os seus olhos estavam pregados no enorme lobo cinzento que se erguia à nossa frente, e quando ele se mexeu, ela recuperou a voz trémula.

"O que é aquilo?" Perguntou segurando o meu braço com força. As suas unhas espetaram-se na minha pele.

"Um lobo gigante… na verdade, acho que o nome científico é metamorfo."

"O quê?"

"O Paul é um lobo, tia. Tal como eu, o Collin e muitos outros rapazes que vivem em La Push."

"Isto é um truque. Onde está o Billy?"

"Não é um truque. No início até eu pensei que era… mas estava enganada." Disse Rachel trazendo uns calções e um t-shirt com ela.

"Ele vai atacar-nos?" Perguntou a tia Connie quando reparou que Paul se aproximava.

"Não. Ele está aqui para nos proteger." Expliquei.

"Proteger? De quê?"

"Monstros?" Tentou Rachel.

"Isto é uma loucura. Não posso acreditar que vi um miúdo… transformar-se… em…" a voz dela morreu novamente.

"Não é assim tão mau, tia." Disse a minha irmã. Paul tocou-lhe no braço com o seu focinho e ela seguiu-o para trás da nossa casa, para que ele pudesse regressar à forma humana.

"Ela fica bem? Sozinha com ele?"

Eu podia ter tentado explicar-lhe que Paul tinha imprimido na minha irmã e que jamais a magoaria, mas era provável que ela não entendesse nada do que eu lhe iria dizer.

"A Rachel fica bem."

"Isto não é possível Jake. As pessoas normais não fazem isto… não se transformam em lobos… Isto não é real. O meu Collin é um miúdo normal."

"Ele é tudo menos normal, mas a culpa não é dele. Na verdade, o Collin só é um lobo porque tu lhe passaste o gene. Todos os membros da família Black o têm."

"Gene?"

"Sim. Passado de geração em geração."

"Então… tudo isto é… real? Lobos? Gene?"

"Sim. É o que tenho tentado dizer-te há mais de cinco minutos. As lendas são verdadeiras. O que o Collin contou é verdade. Por isso se queres manter a tua família em segurança, faz o que o Collin pediu. Tu e o tio Kevin devem sair da Reserva. Quando regressarem, eu e o meu pai vamos responder a todas as vossas perguntas."

A tia Connie não voltou a falar.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pensei que teria tempo para encontrar uma maneira de proteger Leah de Aro mas o nosso tempo estava a esgotar-se e os Cullens queriam supervisionar o nosso último treino. Tinham até trazido testemunhas para nos observar. As quatro sanguessugas olhavam-nos com atenção enquanto praticavamos.

Eu sabia que devia estar a tomar atenção ao que Alice dizia sobre a sua última visão mas os meus olhos estavam focados em Garrett e no modo como a sanguessuga observava Leah.

_Ela é minha, cretino._ Queria gritar-lhe. Não vou deixar que lhe toques.

Por um lado eu sabia que estava a ser idiota. Sabia que Garrett estava apenas a tentar desconcentrar-me e que Leah nunca o levaria a sério. Afinal de contas ela odiava vampiros, nem sequer gostava dos Cullen. Porém o modo arrojado como ele a olhava e falava para ela, fazia o meu sangue ferver de fúria. Era bastante provável que estivesse com ciúmes embora eu não o quisesse admitir.

Sabia apenas que estava a ser difícil controlar-me sempre que via Garrett a olhar para Leah. Os quatro vampiros que tinham acompanhado os Cullen, estavam claramente impressionados connosco. As nossas formas, velocidade e agilidade faziam com que nos observassem atentamente mas Garrett parecia muito mais interessado em observar Leah enquanto esta treinava com Alice. Os seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam sempre que a minha beta e a vampira vidente passavam junto dele. A minha paciência estava muito perto de atingir o limite. Leah podia ser o lobo mais interessante da alcateia, mas Garrett não tinha o direito de se querer apropriar dela, principalmente mesmo debaixo do meu nariz.

Edward tinha-se rido quando eu lhe dissera que não gostava do modo como Garrett olhava para Leah. O violador de mentes tinha-me também dito que Garrett a achava atraente e que tivera alguns pensamentos impuros sobre ela, mas que não passava disso. Mas quer Garrett estivesse ou não interessado em Leah, eu não tinha achado piada ao saber que aquela sanguessuga nojenta tinha fantasias sexuais com a minha beta.

E então, ao terminar o treino, após uma troca de palavras pouco amigáveis acabei por perder a paciência e lancei-me contra ele, pois estava farto das suas tentativas idiotas e insinuações perante Leah. Sam, Embry, Seth e Brady foram obrigados a segurar-me, caso contrário, eu tê-lo-ia matado.

Durante a nossa discussão Garrett aconselhou-me a tomar Leah enquanto minha companheira. Disse que eu tinha esse direito por ser o lobo alfa. Também insinuou que se eu não o fizesse, ele continuaria a tentar seduzi-la. Depois insultou-me, dizendo que eu era apenas um cachorrinho e que não tinha nada para oferecer a Leah. Com o insulto eu até podia viver, mas com ameaças não. E eu não ia deixar que ele continuasse a seduzir a minha mulher, nas minhas terras, debaixo do meu nariz. Leah era minha e de mais ninguém.

Tive sorte por Garrett não ter levado o incidente demasiado a sério, caso contrário, era possível que os nossos reforços nos tivessem deixado de imediato. Porém naquele momento, nada disso me interessara. Apenas queria ver-me livre dele.

"Ele é um vampiro, uma sanguessuga, ele não está realmente interessado na Leah." Insistiu Sam depois de me libertar. Tínhamos abandonado a clareira onde tínhamos treinado e agora estávamos no interior da floresta, a meio caminho da Reserva.

"Olha que não sei… ele parecia bastante interessado." Apontou Embry.

Eu sabia que Leah não estava contente com a minha pequena demonstração de força contra Garrett. E também não parecia satisfeita por Embry concordar comigo.

"Concordo com o Embry." Disse eu. "E tu… pára de provocar o chupador de sangue!" Exigi.

"Estás a brincar, certo?" Leah olhou-me com fúria. Quando estava zangada Leah era assustadora, mas incrivelmente sensual.

"Esta tua aventura amorosa com o estúpido do Garret está a distrair-nos. Temos de nos concentrar na batalha. Não podemos estar sempre preocupados a vigiar-te para que não te metas em problemas."

"Não preciso que ninguém me vigie ou proteja, seu idiota!" Rosnou ela. "Sei tomar conta de mim e posso namorar com quem eu quiser… a minha vida não é da tua conta. Não és meu pai!"

Quando Sam era o nosso líder, Leah sempre o desafiara, e eu adorava essa característica nela, mas naquele momento o meu lobo não estava nada satisfeito com toda a sua rebeldia e parecia exigir a sua submissão.

"Sou teu alfa!" Não era minha intenção dizer aquilo mas não me consegui controlar. A minha voz era um misto de ciúmes e possessividade. Felizmente ninguém notou. "Agora gostas de sanguessugas?" Perguntei tentando manter a calma.

"Não sou a única." Retorquiu ela. Leah sabia jogar sujo. Sabia o que dizer para me irritar.

"Leah… O Jake tem razão. Deixa o Garrett connosco, está bem? Nós podemos proteger-te." Seth tocou no braço da irmã para a acalmar e ela rolou os olhos.

"Nós damos conta do recado, Leah. Afinal de contas temos de nos proteger uns aos outros." Anunciou Brady com um enorme sorriso.

Todos acenaram, concordando com ele.

"Nós somos os únicos que temos o direito de te chamar sexy." Brincou Embry. Leah olhou-o com ferocidade.

"Embry... estás a falar da minha irmã." Queixou-se Seth.

Eu estava contente por saber que todos os meus amigos também sentiam a necessidade de proteger Leah. Porém isso fazia com que sentisse ainda mais ciúmes. Conseguia aceitar bem o sentimento protector de Seth pois eram irmãos biológicos e isso era normal, mas o meu lobo parecia um pouco incomodado com Brady e Embry. Porém consegui afastar esses pensamentos.

"Calem-se de uma vez." Ordenou Sam. "Vamos ter calma, está bem?"

"Afasta-te da sanguessuga." Disse eu a Leah. "E se algum de vocês encontrar o Garrett por aí quero que me avisem. Vou adorar desmembrá-lo!"

"Não estavas tão preocupado quando te pedi ajuda para me livrar daquela oferecida da Gladis no casamento do Sam." Queixou-se Quil.

"Tu parecias estar a divertir-te." Relembrei o episódio. Gladis tinha dezoito anos e era famosa na Reserva por ter dormido com quase metade da população masculina da sua faixa etária. Quil fora apenas mais um dos rapazes que ela tentara conquistar naquela ocasião. Quando a festa do casamento de Sam terminou ela parecia bastante satisfeita na companhia de Ryan, um dos convidados de Sam.

"Estás a falar da minha prima Gladyn?" Questionou Jared surpreendido.

"Pois... a Glaydin…" Confirmou Quil. "Bem, não tenho culpa de ela ser uma oferecida."

"Vamos para casa." Chamei antes que Jared e Quil discutissem por causa de Glaydin. Leah ficou proprositadamente para trás.

"Leah?" Chamei-a. Não queria que ela ficasse ali sozinha quando Garrett ainda estava por perto. Todos os nossos amigos caminhavam mais à frente.

"O que é que queres agora, Black?" Perguntou quando estavamos lado a lado.

"Talvez seja melhor começares a usar outro tipo de roupa…" Sugeri. Só me dei conta do que tinha acabado de dizer depois de abrir a boca. Toda a gente sabia que Leah não gostava de receber ordens, muito menos que dissessem respeito ao modo como se vestia.

Porém, desde que se transformava em lobo, Leah vestia, quase sempre, calções curtos e blusas justas, que deixavam muito pouco à imaginação, e eu não me sentia nada confortável em vê-la andar assim vestida na presença de Garrett e de outros vampiros.

Leah olhava para mim estupefacta.

"Tu sabes… algo que te tape mais." Tentei remediar, e antes que ela pudesse explodir ou arrancar a minha cabeça, corri em frente na direcção dos outros que já se tinham distanciado de nós. Estávamos quase a chegar ao pequeno riacho que marcava a fronteira entre as nossas terras e as dos Cullen quando Bella nos alcançou.

"Jake!" Chamou ela. "Podemos falar em privado?"

"Sam, podes organizar tu as patrulhas?"

"Claro." Sam acenou.

Leah estava a chegar ao riacho quando reparou em Bella. Vi como rolou os olhos quando nos viu juntos e tive a sensação que não estava feliz por me ver com Bella.

"Eu não posso sair com o Garrett, mas ele pode ser o cãozinho pessoal da Bella." Murmurou ela, pensando que ninguém estava a ouvir. Preferi ignorar aquele comentário porque não queria discutir ali.

"Leah… vamos embora. A mãe e o Charlie devem estar à nossa espera." Chamou Seth. Lançando-me um último olhar, Leah desapareceu atrás do irmão.

Bella esperou uns minutos até todos os meus amigos estarem fora do nosso alcance.

"O que raios foi aquilo Jake?" Inquiriu.

"O que raios foi o quê?"

"Aquilo com o Garrett?"

Encolhi os ombros. Não tinha aconteciado nada. A sanguessuga estava óptima. _Infelizmente. _

"Foi ele que começou."

"Não, não foi. Tu é que começaste. Tu atacaste-o primeiro."

"E depois? Ele está óptimo, não está? Eu estava apenas a tentar… ajudar a Leah."

"A Leah não precisa da tua ajuda. Mas nós precisamos do Garrett e dos outros. O Aro vai chegar em breve, e a nossa melhor hipótese é seguir o plano do Edward. No entanto tu quase deitaste tudo a perder quando atacaste o Garrett daquela maneira. Eles são nossos aliados, não são nossos inimigos."

Qualquer homem que olhasse para Leah do modo que Garrett que o fazia, não era com certeza meu aliado. E eu não estava assim tão interessado em manter uma aliança com aqueles vampiros se isso significasse que teria de pedir desculpas.

"Eu estou a tentar Bella. Mas segundo me lembro, avisei o Garrett várias vezes sobre aqueles estúpidos comentários. Se ele deixar a Leah em paz, nada disto se repetirá, mas se não o fizer, não vou ter outra opção que não seja matá-lo."

"Foi uma brincadeira Jacob! Ele estava apenas a tentar irritá-la. Não podes andar por aí a atacar todos os homens que olhem ou falem com a Leah Clearwater. Não és nem o pai nem o namorado dela."

_Por acaso até posso mas obrigado por me lembrares dos detalhes Bella_. Pensei irritado.

"Sou o alfa dela." Declarei. "E ele insultou-me! Chamou-me cachorrinho!"

"Agora estás a agir como uma criancinha. Se não te conhecesse tão bem, diria que estás com ciúmes."

Fiquei quieto e calado durante uns segundos. Se ela soubesse que tinha razão iria dar-me um sermão que eu não queria ouvir.

"Como alfa é meu dever garantir a segurança de todas as pessoas da Reserva e da minha alcateia. Não gosto do modo como o Garrett fala com a Leah e não gostei da brincadeira. Não vou deixar uma sanguessuga interferir com a minha… alcateia."

"Então nesse caso talvez devas prender a Leah em casa ou então algemá-la à cama para a manter segura e longe de todos os homens." Sugeriu Bella sarcasticamente. "A Leah já é adulta, Jake. Ela sabe lidar com aquele tipo de comentários, não achas?"

Não respondi logo porque me distraí a pensar em Leah algemada a uma cama e em todas as coisas que eu gostava de fazer com ela nessa situação.

"Não confio nele… não podes censurar-me. Somos lobos, está na nossa natureza odiar e desconfiar de vampiros."

"Eu sou uma vampira e tenho a certeza que não me odeias."

_Também nou sou o teu maior fã neste momento. _Pensei amargamente. Será que Bella estava a tentar testar a minha paciência? Ela estava a dar-me um sermão por ter atacado uma estúpida sanguessuga que me dissera que eu não era homem suficiente para Leah. Será que ela não via que o meu ego fora ferido?

"Bella, eu entendo… Não posso andar por aí a atacar os nossos aliados. Prometo que não volta a acontecer, está bem?"

Ela suspirou sabendo que eu só estava a dizer aquilo para a apaziguar.

"Eu sei que é difícil para ti." Confessou. "Também estou preocupada connosco… com as nossas famílias, os nossos amigos, as pessoas que mais amamos. Quando estive em Volterra com a Alice e com o Edward nunca me senti tão apavorada. Tive pesadelos depois de regressar sobre o Aro, o Caius, o Marcus, a Jane e o Alec, durante mais de um mês. Nesses pesadelos, os Volturi matavam todas as pessoas que eu amava e eu não conseguia fazer nada para as ajudar. Agora posso finalmente fazer algo porque já sou forte o suficiente mas preciso que tu me ajudes… preciso que comeces a agir com um verdadeiro líder."

"Está bem." Concedi.

"Óptimo." Sorriu ela. "A propósito o Edward contou-me sobre o teu problema…"

"Qual problema?" Interrompi. "Não tenho problemas…" Eu ia matar Edward se ele se tivesse atrevido a contar a Bella sobre Leah. Ele não tinha o direito de o fazer sem a minha autorização.

"Ele disse que queres certificar-te que toda a gente está em segurança na Reserva mas não sabes como o fazer."

"Oh, isso… pois… Gostava de poder proteger toda a gente." Confirmei.

"Também eu. E é por isso que quero que me faças um favor."

"Que favor?"

"Se chegarmos a ter de enfrentar os Volturi em batalha, quero que tu e a alcateia fujam."

Pestanejei várias vezes, tentando assimilar o que Bella estava a sugerir.

"Fugir para onde?" Perguntei.

"Não sei… Quero apenas que saiam de La Push e encontrem um local seguro até tudo terminar. Já os vi a lutar, Jake… e testemunhei o poder da Jane. Não quero que tu ou a alcateia a enfrentem porque sei que ela vai vencer."

"Sei que as nossas hipóteses são poucas mas nem sequer sabemos se teremos mesmo de combater. Não vamos falar em fugir quando nem sequer sabemos o que vai acontecer, está bem?"

"Jacob… tudo o que está a acontecer é culpa minha. E não vou conseguir viver comigo mesma se vos acontecer alguma coisa. Por isso, peço-te que faças o que te pedi."

"Somos protectores, Bella. Não podemos fugir do nosso dever."

"Tens dezassete anos Jake. E o Seth? Quinze, não é? E o Denis? Vocês são demasiado jovens para morrer. Merecem ter um futuro."

"Já aceitámos as nossas responsabilidades há muito tempo. E o que está a acontecer não é só culpa tua."

"Jacob, estou a tentar fazer o mais correcto. Quero salvar o máximo de pessoas possível. O Edward disse-me que não confias nos nossos aliados e que pensas que podem juntar-se aos Volturi. Se isso acontecer sei que as coisas vão terminar mal para nós e para as pessoas inocentes que vivem aqui. Se eles decidirem alimentar-se e matar pessoas inocentes, como poderei viver sabendo que causei a morte a tanta gente?"

Eu sabia o que ela estava a tentar explicar. Também sentia isso e também queria manter os meus amigos e a minha família em segurança a todo o custo.

"Por favor… promete Jake. Promete que se as coisas correrem mal, tu e alcateia não ficam aqui."

"Porquê? Porque é que isso é tão importante para ti?"

"Porque és meu amigo. Um dos meus melhores amigos… Não quero que nada de mal te aconteça. Já consegui ajudar a proteger várias pessoas… mas quero proteger-te a ti também."

"O que queres dizer com conseguiste ajudar a proteger?"

"Convenci as famílias de quase todos os membros da alcateia a sair de La Push por alguns dias."

"A sério? Como conseguiste? E porquê?"

"Porque quero estar de consciência tranquila. Quero ser capaz de dormir descansada."

"És uma vampira, tu não dormes." Relembrei.

"É apenas uma forma de expressão."

Eu encolhi os ombros.

"O Edward também me contou que falaste com o Conselho para que eles dessem autorização para todos os membros da alcateia contarem a verdade às suas famílias."

"Há alguma coisa que aquele retardado não te diga?" Interroguei aborrecido.

"Somos casados… partilhamos tudo. Um dia vais entender."

"Como queiras… Então foste falar com os pais dos meus amigos e disseste-lhes tudo?"

"Não. Claro que não. Na verdade usei os poderes da Siobhan." Confessou.

"Siobhan? Lesvaste uma vampira a La Push sem me dizer nada? Estás doida?"

"O Jasper foi também para se assegurar que nada de mal acontecia. Mas os poderes dele não foram necessários. A Siobhan prometeu que não magoaria ninguém e cumpriu a sua palavra."

"E quais são os poderes dela?"

"Persuasão. Consegue convencer as pessoas a fazerem o que ela deseja."

"Então ela podia ajudar-nos com os Volturi. Só tinha de os convencer a irem-se embora."

"Não funciona com vampiros. Só com humanos. Além disso… ela não acreditava que tinha este poder até agora e de qualquer modo tem demasiado receio de enfrentar o Aro e irritar os Volturi ainda mais."

Típico. Aparentemente também havia vampiros cobardes.

"Então… não foi necessário ninguém contar a verdade às famílias?" Perguntei. Todos os meus esforços tinham sido em vão.

"Alguns já tinham contado. O Embry, o Brady, o Collin e o Jared… Mas mais ninguém sabe. É melhor assim, não achas? Se muita gente souber a verdade, o nosso segredo não vai durar."

"Desde que as suas famílias estejam a salvo, por mim está bom."

"E vais fazer o que te pedi? Por favor?" Ela colocou um rosto esperançoso e decidi não destruir as suas expectativas com uma resposta negativa. Por essa razão disse-lhe que sim, que faria o que ela me pedira e fugiria com a alcateia caso tivéssemos de enfrentar os Volturi.

Quando nos separámos, Bella estava feliz por ter sido bem sucedida, mas na verdade, não só eu não fazia qualquer intenção de abandonar a Reserva como acabara de perceber que havia uma maneira de proteger a alcateia e Leah dos italianos.

xxxxxxxxxx

Não me sentia particularmente orgulhoso por ter lançado o meu primeiro comando alfa mas estava sem dúvida mais aliviado. Aliviado porque apesar de contrariados, os meus irmãos de alcateia sobreviveriam todos ao confronto com os Volturi.

Quer tivesse sido uma boa ou má ideia, eu já não podia voltar atrás. Todos eles tinham tentado demover-me com palavras optimistas mas eu preferira não arriscar. Queria que todos eles pudessem ter um futuro depois de os italianos partirem e queria que todos eles sobrevivessem.

Eu sabia que eles estavam a ser bem intencionados. E as suas palavras tinham-me comovido. Era bom saber que eles se preocupavam comigo da mesma forma que eu me preocupava com eles, mas eu não ia mudar de ideias. O meu trabalho enquanto líder deles era certificar-me que eles ficariam bem.

Não me interessava se achavam que o meu plano era suicida. Apenas me interessava que iam sobreviver e continuariam a proteger pessoas inocentes mesmo que eu morresse (não que eu estivesse a contar com isso).

Depois de ter lançado o comando alfa, Leah ficara estranhamente calma e em silêncio. Isso era bom sinal tendo em conta que eu ainda pretendia lançar outro comando alfa e necessitava que ela o aceitasse sem haver derramamento de sangue.

Sorri involuntariamente quando senti que Leah me seguira até à cozinha sem que ninguém mais reparasse. Todos os outros estavam lá fora, divertindo-se no churrasco. Agora ela parecia mais ansiosa, nervosa e inquieta, mas isso era normal tendo em conta de dali a algumas horas cerca de sessenta vampiros chegariam para nos exterminar.

"Não vou mudar de ideias, Leah." Disse-lhe. Eu tinha ido à cozinha buscar mais bebidas.

"Porquê?" Perguntou irritada.

"Põe-te no meu lugar. O que farias se o Seth morresse na batalha?" Virei-me para a olhar e deixei a caixa de cervejas em cima do balcão da cozinha.

"O Seth não vai morrer mas se isso acontecesse…" Ela hesitou. "A culpa não seria tua." Concluiu. Eu sabia que ela estava a ser sincera.

"Seria sim. A culpa seria toda minha. Todos nós sabemos isso…" Disse eu. Infelizmente era verdade. Se eu tivesse impedido Edward de transformar Bella, os Cullen teriam abandonado Forks e nós estaríamos a salvo.

"Está bem… aceito que tu és parcialmente culpado mas isso não quer dizer que tens de te sacrificar por nós."

"Leah… Eu também espero que o plano do Edward e do Jasper funcione, mas precisamos ser realistas. A Irina quer matar-nos e os Volturi vão fazer de tudo para que os Cullen deixem de constituir uma ameaça para eles. Eles trazem um exército e nós não vamos conseguir vencê-los a todos sem um milagre. Há grandes possibilidades que muitos de nós venham a morrer e eu não vou poder viver com a minha consciência tranquila se isso acontecer. O Denis só tem catorze anos, tal como o Justin, o Gary e o Caleb. Eles são demasiado novos para morrer. O que diria eu às famílias deles?"

"Entendo o teu ponto de vista mas nem todos nós somos assim tão novos. Alguns podem ajudar-te… eu posso ficar contigo, tal como o Sam, o Embry, o Quil, o Paul, e o Jared…"

"E a Kim, a Rachel, a Claire, a mãe do Embry, a Emily... a tua mãe? Como é que eu ia encará-las se vos acontecesse alguma coisa?"

"Então e o Billy? Já pensaste no que lhe vai acontecer se tu morreres?" Retorquiu desafiante. Eu adorava o modo como ela era capaz de me desafiar. E naquele preciso momento percebi que era Leah quem eu realmente queria. Não porque o meu lobo a desejava e queria que ela se submetesse a mim, mas porque a minha vida só faria sentido com ela como minha companheira, minha namorada, minha mulher.

"A Rachel vai tomar conta dele. Talvez a Becca regresse também."

"Por favor Jacob. Reconsidera. Deixa-me lutar ao teu lado. A minha mãe tem o Seth e o Charlie. Eu posso ficar… mesmo que eu morra ninguém se vai importar."

Foi difícil ouvir aquilo. Era triste saber que Leah pensava que ninguém se importava com ela. Estava tão habituada a estar sozinha e ser desprezada que achava que era dispensável. E eu não fazia ideia de como lhe poderia dizer que eu me importava com ela, que eu precisava dela e precisava que ela sobrevivesse.

"Não." Respondi, imperativo. "Não quero que te magoes de novo. Tu sempre estiveste contra a nossa aliança com os Cullen. Eu devia ter seguido os teus conselhos."

"Não faz mal… eu entendo. Sei que deixaste o Edward transformar a Bella porque a amas e não a querias perder. Eles não são assim tão maus… Não me importo de ficar e lutar ao lado deles."

"Desde quando é que és fã dos chupadores de sangue?"

Eu conhecia-a demasiado bem para saber que ela estava a fazer _bluff_.

"Se me deixares ficar contigo, prometo que nunca mais ofendo os Cullen."

Fiquei surpreendido quando ela disse aquilo. Será que queria mesmo ajudar-me? Ou será que queria sacrificar-se também?

Abanei a cabeça. Não podia correr aquele risco. Leah era demasiado imprevisível. Não queria que o que acontecera durante a batalha contra os vampiros recém-nascidos se repetisse. Lembrava-me bastante bem que se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo Leah estaria morta.

"Estás a tentar redimir-te ou queres apenas impressioná-la?" Questionou Leah quando não falei. Agora parecia uma pouco zangada.

"Nem uma coisa nem outra." Tentei sorrir. "Não quero impressionar ninguém, quero fazer o mais correcto."

"Por favor… É óbvio que queres ficar para trás para impressionar a tua ex-namorada sanguessuga…" O tom gélido da sua voz fez-me questionar se ela estaria com ciúmes de Bella.

"Se não te conhecesse diria que estás com ciúmes." Ela ficou completamente imóvel quando eu disse aquilo.

"Não estou com…" Leah não chegou a terminar a frase pois eu aproximei-me dela, e sem perceber o que fazia coloquei as mãos na sua cintura. Inicialmente pensei que ela iria empurrar-me ou gritar comigo, mas em vez disso, Leah parecia estar em choque. O seu coração batia com força e respirava com dificuldade.

"_Bem, pelo menos pediste desculpa e fizeste o coração dela bater mais depressa. Percebeste isso, não percebeste? Reparaste como o seu batimento cardíaco acelerou quando lhe tocaste, certo?"_

Relembrei as palavras de Edward e sorri internamente.

"Estou a fazer isto por todos nós… por ti." Murmurei enquanto tentava inalar o seu odor doce. Queria beijá-la mas sabia que ainda não era a altura nem o local ideal. "Se eu morrer quero que deixes a Reserva e sigas o teu sonho. Quero que te afastes do Sam e de todos aqueles que te magoaram e tentes deixar de te transformar para poderes ter tudo o que querias... uma família… filhos... uma vida normal."

_Gostava que tivesses tudo isso comigo._ Pensei. _Diz-lhe o que sentes. Esta é a provavelmente a tua última oportunidade. Diz-lhe que estás a fazer isto porque precisas que ela sobreviva. Diz-lhe que estás a fazer isto porque queres que ela esteja em segurança, porque a amas e não consegues aguentar saber que ela está em perigo._

Devia dizer-lhe aquilo e muito mais, mas permaneci calado.

Quanto a Leah também permanecia em silêncio, assimilando o meu comando alfa. Não fora exactamente uma ordem, mas eu dissera-o num tom de comando, pelo que ela teria de o fazer.

Eu estava a fazer isto por ela, pois a sua segurança era mais importante para mim do que tudo o resto. Eu sempre soubera que Leah queria deixar a Reserva após o confronto com os italianos e deste modo, ela tinha um pretexto para o fazer.

O silêncio entre nós fez-me perceber que estávamos incrivelmente próximos um do outro. Procurando o seu calor, o meu corpo tinha-se moldado ao dela e, pressionada contra mim, conseguia sentir o seu coração a bater desenfreadamente, tal como o meu.

Foi nesse momento que relembrei tudo o que Edward me dissera. Ele parecia convencido que Leah estava também apaixonada por mim. Eu duvidara ao início mas talvez ele tivesse razão.

Por que razão estaria ela tão nervosa naquele momento se não sentisse nada por mim? Por que razão batia o seu coração tão depressa?

Naquele momento em que estávamos quase abraçados um ao outro fui assolado por raios de esperança que há muito me tinham abandonado e por sonhos sobre um futuro com Leah ao meu lado: ela usaria um vestido cor de prata no nosso casamento, a nossa lua-de-mel seria longe da Reserva, contra todas as expectativas Leah daria à luz os_ meus_ filhos, e acabaríamos por vê-los a crescer felizes e saudáveis.

Para esse futuro se concretizar tudo o que eu tinha de fazer era certificar-me que ambos sobreviveríamos à batalha, e quando acabasse, tal e qual os filmes de romance, eu apenas teria de dizer aquelas três pequenas palavras, beijá-la apaixonadamente, e então teríamos o nosso final feliz.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Agradecimentos: **Rafaela, Isa Cleawater, Teh. Chan O.o

Teh. Chan - Obrigada pela paciência e pelas palavras. Tens toda a razão. A Sue não perdoa facilmente os erros do herdeiro do grande Ephraim Black. Especialmente quando o seu filho está envolvido na questão. Se as coisas já estavam más para o Jake, agora então... Até à próxima. Bjs

Isa Clearwater - Obrigada pela review Isa. Até agora as histórias têm sido realmente fáceis de escrever. É como dizes, as coisas saem naturalmente. Com a nova história Alfa, já têm sido mais difícil. Mas com calma e paciência tudo se consegue. Bjs


End file.
